Temple Life
by Miss-Inquisitive-Sci-fi
Summary: A collection of small stories exploring the lives of Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Master Qui-Gon Jinn, the genre's will vary along with the timeline and character's involved. All however will be based in their home, the Jedi Temple. Will be left open-ended so I can add to it when another idea pops into my mind. Rated T for safety.
1. Mayhem in the Gardens

**A/N Obi-Wan runs into trouble on an afternoon off in the temple**

* * *

 **Mayhem in the Gardens…**

Obi-Wan lay his head back against the gravelly surface which surrounded the extensive river situated in the room of a thousand fountains, the Jedi temple, _home._ Eyes closed in relaxation, the young Padawan lazily draped a soaking hand across his face, effectively blocking out the glaring intrusion that was the room's artificial sun. Laughter and the ambience of splashing filled the air, force alight with childish mischief.

Technically all students were forbidden from bathing in the rivers, however from time to time Obi-Wan was forcibly dragged down to the gardens by none over than his equally impish friends. It was not often that the Padawan's had free time in their busy schedule of rigorous training, studying and not to mention off world assignments. Obi-Wan cherished every second of relaxation and time to catch up with his friends, life as a Jedi Padawan meant they sometimes went months without seeing one another. He listened out for his accomplice's movements as the sounds of splashing ceased, he went rigid as treachery and cunning swirled perilously in the force surrounding his dripping wet form.

Obi-Wan's eyes snapped open and he abruptly leapt to his soaked feet just in time to receive a substantial wave of water directed at his scowling face. He spluttered and actually fell back onto his haunches at the force that was thrown behind the offending wave. Shrieking and giggling joy then proceeded to fill the air around them, which stifled slightly as Obi-Wan climbed shakily to his feet, furious.

"What was that for?!" Obi-Wan squeaked, his small frame shaking with the freezing cold and tunics dripping with half the river.

"Oh come on Obi, lighten up!" Garen Muln called out from his position in the center, treading water lazily with a huge smirk plastered on his face.

 _The likely culprit_. Obi-Wan's gaze narrowed as he glared at his life long friend, he and Garen had grown up together ever since they first arrived at the temple. He had always driven Obi-Wan off the beaten path so to say, inspiring mischief in the young Padawan that usually ended up with both of them getting into trouble with their respective Master's. They had been dubbed with the title of the 'troublesome duo' by Obi-Wan's own Master Qui-Gon Jinn ever since the elder man had heard the first of many famous incidents involving the two and a certain bending of the rules.

His attention was drawn to his other adversary and suspect Bant Eerin, a Mon Calamari close friend of Obi-Wan's as she too sniggered in amusement over the image of a very wet and fuming Obi-Wan. His displeasure only seemed to make the duo laugh harder, hands clutching their chests over the exertion.

"I'll show them lighten up…" Obi-Wan muttered, feigning innocence and non aggressive intentions.

Obi-Wan grinned evily as the devilish thought crossed his mind, he proceeded to lift his arms up and started to lift a huge amount of the icy river water behind his two friends. Bant was far more intelligent than the duo and quickly retreated from the impending disaster, Obi-Wan let her go the target of his latest mischief was his dear friend Garen. Eye's twinkling Obi-Wan gleefully observed his friend gulp loudly, petrified eyes staring up at the colossal wave being held back by Obi-Wan. He had always been better at manipulating the force than his friend, it was time Obi-Wan capitalise on it.

"Now hang on a sec… mmppphhh…"

Whatever Garen Muln was about to say was lost underwater as the enormous body of water crashed against the Padawan with a resounding thud. Bant laughed hysterically, shortly followed by Obi-Wan at the scowling sight of their friend. Their sniggering continued as Garen mounted a defence and started to swim towards the edge where Obi-Wan was situated, Obi-Wan did not allow him to get far and sent another body of water crashing towards the seething boy. Obi-Wan had the high ground after all, the advantage.

"You stubborn gundark!" Garen yelled before aiming his next attack right at Obi-Wan's face.

A multitude of waves smashed into either Padawan, both thrown with such force that each of them were equally gasping for breath and pleading mercy before long. Obi-Wan had long since fallen back into the river, overcome by the sheer force of the endless assault.

"Truce?" Obi-Wan smirked, holding his arm out to the flailing from of Garen.

"You don't do anything by halves do you Obi?" His friend replied smiling and accepting the peace offering.

"Now you two are quite finished with drowning one another, perhaps we can swim again?" Bant piped up from her observational position on the side of the river, eyes gleaming with the longing to be back in the water once more.

"Sure Bant." Both boys grinned at the same time, inviting their friend back into the water.

It certainly had been a good afternoon Obi-Wan thought to himself, his mind wandered to his mentor and wondered how the Jedi Master had spent his free time.

* * *

Qui-Gon Jinn was enjoying a leisurely stroll along one of his favourite paths in the room of a thousand fountains, he had just completed some research and had proceeded to seek out his student's location. The force pushed him in this direction so that was exactly where Qui-Gon Jinn went. His thoughts were interrupted by the distant sound of splashing and shrieking of children.

 _Ah childhood…_ Qui-Gon thought back fondly on the simplicity of life at that age, so much wonder in the world so very much to learn… He proceeded to abolish all thoughts as he found himself nostalgic and returned to the present, continuing to head towards the disturbance up ahead.

"Come on guys surely you can stay a little longer?" The distant young voice of Obi-Wan echoed towards him.

"Sorry Obe's been out too long already!" Qui-Gon identified the speaker to be none other than Garen Muln, Obi-Wan's troublesome friend…

"I'll see you later Obi." A new voice added to the mix, a female and unless Qui-Gon was mistaken that voice belonged to Padawan Eerin. A friendship Qui-Gon was far more comfortable with, she was a sensible and usually good influence on his wayward apprentice.

Qui-Gon continued towards the presence of his Padawan, already expecting the boy to being breaking one rule or another if he had been hanging around with Padawan Muln. He finally came across the bend in the path which would lead to Obi-Wan's location, taking it he witnessed the other two Padawan's skipping away to the exit. That's when his gaze found his own apprentice.

Qui-Gon kept mental shields high, not wanting the boy to have knowledge of his presence here just yet, he sighed and shook his head in disbelief at his apprentice's situation. The boy was flat on his back floating in the middle of the river, acting far calmer than he had any right too considering bathing in these waters was forbidden. Of course the boy knew that, he had just thought himself cunning enough to evade capture and discipline. _We'll see about that._ Qui-Gon chuckled quietly to himself at the spectacle, a playful solution coming to mind.

Qui-Gon moved out of the cover of the foliage to approach the river's edge, hand raised slightly in preparation for his next move. With a flick of his wrist, a small body of water rose and crashed into his unprepared Padawan's face, causing the boy to lose all sense of balance and start to flail in the water. Qui-Gon smirked, Obi-Wan would have to be more mindful of his surroundings…

"What in the blazes…" Obi-Wan muttered, standing and turning to find the cause of his brief dowsing.

"Oh! Master" The boy shrieked and hurriedly bowed as he realised he had company, face blushing to a bright crimson.

"Padawan…" Qui-Gon growled, chuckling quietly at the image of the boy going white as a sheet, legs trembling looking as if they might give way at any moment.

"So this is where you've been all afternoon." Qui-Gon mused keeping a steady voice and straight face, striding closer to his wayward student indicating the serene room with his arms.

"Yes Master." The boy meekly replied, head hanging down in shame. Short learner's braid dangling in front of his face, dripping wet just like the rest of the boy.

"You do know it is against the rules to bathe in these pools." The elder Jedi continued, reaching the edge of the river where his student stood rigid and shivering.

Pleading blue eyes met his as the boy nodded in affirmation, begging for mercy. Qui-Gon was not a cruel man, however this opportunity was just too perfect to be missed.

"Hmm…" Qui-Gon's gaze narrowed gravely at the miserable boy.

"The question is what punishment is fitting for this misdemeanour." Qui-Gon drawled almost to himself, pacing slowly in front of the miscreant.

"The punishment must fit the crime."

He stopped abruptly directly in front of his troublesome Padawan, mirth glittering his eyes. This was rewarded with his student furrowing his brows, an extremely confused look adjourning his features seeking the motives of his Master. His student's face turned to one of alarm as the force around them was suddenly alight with mischief and danger.

"Master?…"

His student's protesting squeaks were mercilessly cut off as the first wave of mind-numbing water crashed against the already soaked Padawan, pulling him under the icy dredges of the river with the force. To his credit Obi-Wan reacted quickly and sought to evade the upcoming onslaught, the trouble was Qui-Gon had been manipulating the force long before Obi-Wan was ever born… The little scamp never stood a chance.

Wave after wave, attack after attack battered the young Jedi from all sides, effectively soaking the boy to the bone. Qui-Gon eased his onslaught for a few seconds to allow his student a breather, and to catch his feet. He sensed mischief brewing in the force so put a stop to any indiscretion before it could fully manifest into impudence, Obi-Wan was barraged with the full force of the river once again, fighting to escape the colossal waves but failing miserably.

After sufficient time had passed Qui-Gon ceased the assault, the splashing sounds that had been echoing in the room ceased to be replaced by the coughing and spluttering of a soaked and very irate Padawan.

"Lesson learned?" Qui-Gon queried the panting form of his student, spluttering up the dregs of the river still as he made his way towards the edge of the water and Qui-Gon's outstretched hand.

"Of course Master." The boy managed to cough out, treading water the last few meters before grabbing his mentor's arm thankfully.

"Never play fair…" His student grinned wickedly, mischief and rebellion sparkling his gaze.

Qui-Gon was on alert in seconds as the force screamed out a warning to him, too late. Before he could root himself more firmly on the pebbly ground, the Jedi Master found himself falling forwards into the river as the impudent little imp yanked on his outstretched hand of friendship.

The elder Jedi crashed with an almighty splash, quickly resurfaced and whirled immediately on the culprit. The boy in question was already scampering away as fast as he could swim, force warning him quite rightly of his Master's upcoming wrath.

"Brat!" He yelled at the fast retreating form of his apprentice.

In three quick strokes Qui-Gon caught up to the cunning rascal and had him in a head lock, dunking him when he tried to kick out to escape. Of course the boy was not going to come quietly, so once again the surrounding plants got a soaking as the two thrashed around in the river.

Qui-Gon chuckled dangerously as he held the struggling form of his apprentice tightly, delighting in the boy's antics. It had certainly been a while since Qui-Gon had laughed so much! He was also quite impressed with his student's attempts of hiding his true intentions, Qui-Gon had only caught on at the last moment, the cunning brat had disguised his ulterior motives very well indeed. He was learning.

Qui-Gon knew mercy when it was called for and released the valiantly struggling form of his Padawan, throwing his head back with laughter at the sight of him. Obi-Wan picked up on his Master's genuine joy and too started giggling water thrashing as he struggled to contain his mirth.

"Come we should go dry off before someone else catches us." Qui-Gon finally wheezed out, raising his eyebrows at the projected image of Master Yoda walking in on the pair appeared in his mind.

"Yes Master." Obi-Wan grinned wickedly, before starting to follow Qui-Gon's form towards the edge of the river where the two pulled themselves out. Exhausted and panting from the afternoon's antics.

Both Master and apprentice proceeded to their apartment, dripping wet and leaving a trail where they went. Both ignoring the incredulous looks of their fellow Jedi as they sauntered along the corridors large as life, they both picked up on a few stray thoughts along the way. 'Definitely Qui-Gon's apprentice alright…' 'Does he have to play the maverick at all times?'

The thoughts only caused the pair's good moods to elevate higher, a grin plastered to both of their faces. A good afternoon indeed…

* * *

 **A/N - I will be updating this every now and again when ideas pop into my head, next up is an epilogue of sorts to my previous short story Aggressive Negotiations**


	2. Post Aggressive Negotiations

**A/N - This oneshot is a follow up to my short story Aggressive Negotiations, an epilogue of sorts. Prior reading is not completely necessary, as details are explained but it will certainly make more sense!**

* * *

 **Post Aggressive Negotiations**

Qui-Gon stormed out of his apartment, seething and still dripping wet after the fateful freezing shower which was a gift from his insolent Padawan Obi-Wan. The elder Jedi had already identified his young apprentice's location in the force and was hurriedly closing in on the little scamp's location. He had been assaulted with the absolute glee his Padawan had felt when the perfect shower he was taking, to scrub off the muck of the latest disastrous mission, had turned ice cold from his little meddling with the pipes.

"Brat…" Qui-Gon growled and picked up his pace.

He had let Obi-Wan off with too much lately. It was time he reasserted his authority and Obi-Wan was not going to like it one bit. _Tough._ As the Jedi Master roared down the corridor, initiates and Jedi Master's alike scampered out the way recognising Qui-Gon's wrath and not wishing to get involved.

Various punishments flew through his head at an alarming speed as he reached the correct level where his Padawan had taken refuge, the foremost being an almighty thrashing in the dojo. Qui-Gon recognised this level as one which contained the residence of Padawan Eerin. So the cunning imp had fled to a friend's protection, most likely to clean up himself.

He was almost at the door of the hiding place of his Padawan, force aura beaming as brightly as ever alight with mischief and glee, when it happened. A loud thud and cry of pain echoed throughout the corridor's, it was coming from Obi-Wan's location. Qui-Gon actually stumbled as the distress slammed into him forcibly across their training bond, he had been unprotected in that regard as all mental defences were lowered to find his wayward Padawan.

Without another moment wasted Qui-Gon flicked the door open with a frivolous use of the force and surged into the apartment intent on reaching the source of the agony. As his gaze found Obi-Wan's all enraged unbecoming thoughts over the previous incident were completely wiped from his mind, _his P_ adawan was sprawled across the floor, unmoving.

Padawan Eerin was knelt beside his prone form muttering Obi-Wan's name hoping to rouse the boy, her confused eyes met Qui-Gon's as he reached his Padawan's location.

"Master… I…" The young Mon Calamari spluttered.

Qui-Gon reached out a hand gently and turned Obi-Wan so he laid on his back, placing a palm to his forehead to try and ascertain the damage. He interrupted the stuttering Padawan needing to know details, specifics.

"What happened?"

Obi-Wan looked as white as a sheet, blood trickled down the side of his forehead where it looked as though he had collided with the corner of the wall. Qui-Gon frowned, his Padawan was not usually so clumsy something else must have caused the fall. _Idiot…_ He chided himself as he realised Obi-Wan had probably still been suffering from the concussion which couldn't have been made any better by their wrestling spat only a short time ago. He should have taken him to the med bay immediately, _I'm a fool._

"I don't know… One minute he was on his feet… then I heard the crash."

Enough with self doubt and brooding Qui-Gon abolished everything and focussed on what mattered, getting his wayward apprentice to the healers. Without another word he scooped the tangle of limbs up into his arms and lifted the small frame of Obi-Wan to rest against his chest.

"That's alright Padawan Eerin Thank you. I'm taking him to the med bay." He gave the Mon Calamari a reassuring smile which didn't seem to do much to calm her nerves, this was her friend after all.

"Master, can you let me know…" The girl spluttered as she once again caught sight of the blood on the floor.

"Of course." Qui-Gon kindly replied before rushing out of the apartment with due haste.

He broke into a light jog as he made his way back towards the turbo lift intent on reaching the healers in record time. He glanced down at Obi-Wan as the lift surged upwards, the boy was dripping wet so evidently had only just finished his showering. Qui-Gon chuckled lightly as he spotted clumps of mud still sticking to his Padawan's hair and skin, he really was hopeless when it came to looking after himself. The thought made a lump form in Qui-Gon's throat, he hadn't taken the time to check over Obi-Wan after their little grappling match intent on revelling in his own victory. Looking at his apprentice now and the blood trickling down the boy's face he knew this was his punishment, the worry brought to him over the collapsed form of Obi-Wan had caused his heart to skip a beat.

"Oh Obi-Wan…" He sighed before the lift door's chimed and he was on the move again.

Master's and Padawan's alike gawped at the image of the duo, their thoughts betraying them. Qui-Gon ignored them all and continued to briskly jog towards the healer's ward, leaving behind a very wet trail in their wake.

Finally the duo reached the ward of healers and he was waved inside an examination room by one of the trainees who took one glance at the pair before directing them straight in, no questions asked. The trainee muttered something about fetching Master Vokara Che and sped off, Qui-Gon absently catalogued the remark.

He strode across the small examination room and went about gently lowering the shivering form of his Padawan to the bed, careful to not bump his head or ribs on the way down. Eventually the tangle of limbs was righted by Qui-Gon, and a blanket brought up to his student's bare chest.

He wistfully stared down at the battered form of Obi-Wan, heart sticking in his throat even though he knew it shouldn't. Damn this boy, he brought out a paternal side of Qui-Gon which was dangerous for both of them. He shook his head banishing those thought for now, Obi-Wan had his complete attention now.

Qui-Gon fingered the still short Padawan's braid turning it over between his fingers, he would have to re-plait this when Obi-Wan's hair had dried. It was a complete mess as usual. The thought brought a sad smile to Qui-Gon's face, why was it always Obi-Wan?

To think his main purpose half an hour ago had been to thrash this boy in the dojo, his insolence and mischief causing trouble once more. Qui-Gon had gleefully been running through all the possible punishments for his little miscreant before all of this, now he would do almost anything to have Obi-Wan's wit resurface. It was funny how fate worked really.

If Tahl were here she would probably claim the change of heart was Qui-Gon's weakness for pathetic life forms, they would both have laughed and skirted the more dangerous truth. Attachment. His perilous musings were broken by Senior Healer Vokara Che's arrival.

"What have we here then?" She enquired whilst heading towards Obi-Wan's prone form, scowling slightly at the blood.

"He collapsed, I wasn't present at the time. I believe it was caused by a combination of his previous injuries."

"Previous injuries." She asked scoldingly whilst running scanners over Obi-Wan's still form.

"We have just recently arrived back from a mission which went, ahh… a little awry." Qui-Gon finished meekly, shame over his inaction leaking through mental barriers.

"Specifics Qui-Gon."

"Broken nose which I treated onboard the shuttle, suspected concussion and bruised ribs." He listed after shaking himself back to the present moment.

"And was there a reason why you did not bring him straight to me?" She chided whilst examining the head wound more thoroughly.

Qui-Gon coloured at that, he and Obi-Wan had both been far too preoccupied with getting a shower to come to the healer's first, Qui-Gon should have dragged the boy here immediately. Lesson learned.

"We went to clean up first." He paused before revealing the next details.

"Ah… We also may have been engrossed in a grappling match which may have jarred some of his injuries." Qui-Gon meekly finished awaiting on the wrath of the Healer Che.

"I see." She said in a very dangerous and controlled tone, it was clear she would have his hide once she had seen to Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon spent the next few minutes a few paces away from the bed, observing Healer Che's poking and prodding. Obi-Wan hadn't stirred once which only made Qui-Gon's anxiousness rise even more.

Painstaking minutes later Healer Che seemed done with her assessment and ordered a few droids and trainees for various equipment and bacta, she stood upright again and stared straight at Qui-Gon. Her gaze seemed to soften as she picked up on his mental state, worry over his student paramount.

"He will be fine Qui-Gon, nothing a dip in the bacta tank and rest won't fix." She assured.

Qui-Gon let a breath go he hadn't even known he'd been holding, relief flooding throughout his form over the simple words. He noted as the droids and trainees prepared Obi-Wan for a bacta dunking, he would not be pleased when he awoke…

"Thank you Healer Che." He bowed his head in gratitude, his actions reeking with sincerity.

"You should probably go and see the council, I hear they are awaiting your report eagerly."

If Qui-Gon had been paying more attention he would have picked up the slight smirk quirking at the healer's lips, the sentiment was not lost on him however. It seemed the council would have his hide instead… He shifted slowly towards the door, gaze not being able to stray from the unconscious form of his Padawan.

The healer's features softened as she picked up the stray thoughts easily and placed a gentle arm on Qui-Gon's, leading him smoothly to the exit of the room.

"He'll be fine Qui-Gon, he won't wake until long after you are back."

"You don't know how long this will be…" Qui-Gon darkly muttered and finally gave into being lead out of the room, earning a light chuckle from the healer.

Qui-Gon headed off to the council, preparing himself for the scolding and dreading having to explain the lack of Obi-Wan by his side. The sooner he got this mess out of the way the sooner he could get back to his Padawan's side, he did not want him waking up alone.

* * *

A few hours later Qui-Gon sat beside his student's bedside, thoroughly chastised and exhausted after his latest run in with the council. They had all been very interested indeed as to Obi-Wan's whereabouts…

A slight stirring brought Qui-Gon out of his thoughts, he leaned forward and placed his arm on Obi-Wan's. His hair was still a sticky mess and the poor boy now completely stunk of bacta, at least there was no sign of mud anymore. Painstaking moments later he heard a most beautiful sound, followed by the fluttering of eyelids.

"Master…" Obi-Wan groaned, still woozy from the ordeal.

"Obi-Wan." He replied beaming, grin spreading widely over his face.

He gave his Padawan a few minutes to ascertain which way was up and recollect the memories of what brought him to this place. Qui-Gon chuckled lightly as Obi-Wan scrunched up his nose and deducted he had been dunked in bacta, he thought he caught a stray thought that only increased his mirth 'so uncivilised…'.

Eventually Obi-Wan's crystal blue eyes were wide awake and he had himself propped up against the headboard of the bed, familiar longing for escape already stirring in his mind. It always amazed Qui-Gon how much Obi-Wan despised this place, force knows he ended up here often enough.

"How was the council meeting?" Obi-Wan innocently queried, a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"Oh I'm sure you can imagine…" Qui-Gon replied darkly transforming the slight smirk into a beaming grin on his student's face.

"Well we mustn't question the will of the force Master." Obi-Wan added smugly.

"Brat…" Qui-Gon chuckled eyes narrowing slightly, whilst giving Obi-Wan's braid a playful tug.

Yes that boy had him wrapped around his little finger, something would have to be done about that… _But not now,_ Qui-Gon decided as he proceeded to live in the moment, joyous that Obi-Wan was back with him and back to his old self.

* * *

 **A/N - My next planned idea is a little different, a hurt/comfort tale for the boys**


	3. Vigil

**This is a slightly different direction, a hurt and comfort tale. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Vigil**

The steady beeping echoed throughout the meager med room, only interrupted by the rasping and wheezing of the bed's singular occupant. Qui-Gon Jinn placed his head in his hands, weariness finally starting to catch up with him, rubbing his tired eyes back to wakefulness the Jedi Master allowed his gaze to rest on the patient. His Padawan Obi-Wan.

The boy shivered as another set of chills raced through his narrow frame, muttering's occasionally left his cracked lips as the fever wracked through him. Qui-Gon sighed, it wasn't supposed to be this way. He was sworn to protect his Padawan and had failed him, left him alone with the enemy for too long, and this was the result.

Obi-Wan was wrapped tightly in a dozen or so thermo blankets, hair a riot of tufts and dried blood, face contorted in agony which made Qui-Gon's heart nearly break all over again. He observed the boy wince as he shifted, most probably shifting his still broken ribs in the same instance, and reached out a palm to grip his Padawan's young hand sending soothing thoughts towards the miserable patient.

Looking down he noted his own hand dwarfed his apprentice's, the boy clung to the new comfort like a lifeline, whimpering ceasing as he fell back deep within the healing trance. Unwanted hateful emotions stirred within Qui-Gon as he recalled the fateful events that lead the pair to this fate.

 _Qui-Gon stormed down the corridor of the prison, temper blazing, wrath swimming perilously in the force. He could feel his Padawan's agony, felt every cut every broken bone. Still with all that misery Obi-Wan's force presence shone so brightly in the air that it was blinding, Qui-Gon broke into a jog as he approached the boy's location. Light saber burning brightly, casting an eerie green hue over the dank walls in the prison._

 _A detachment of guards rounded the corner, coming between him and his suffering Padawan. Qui-Gon never broke his stride, light saber swirling at perilous speeds deflecting blaster bolts and separating limbs of any fool who came close enough. No-one was going to stop his path to reach his apprentice, no-one. He dispatched with the last of the vile guards in the area with as much detachment as he could muster, Obi-Wan's anguish radiated out to reach Qui-Gon which had made the task extremely difficult to complete without emotions getting in the way. Abolishing all thoughts Qui-Gon kicked in the door, the one thing keeping him from his apprentice and gasped._

 _His mind went blank at the sight that greeted him, a lump formed in his throat as he caught sight of the bloody mess of_ ** _his_** _Padawan. Rage threatened to overcome him as he roared across the small space and reached the boy's chained predicament. Obi-Wan's bloody wrists were captured above him leaving the boy to dangle, hung suspended mid air. Qui-Gon efficiently broke the clamps that held Obi-Wan's wrist's trapped and gently lowered the shivering form of the boy to the ground cradling him. That was when the thrashing started._

Qui-Gon's attention quickly averted to the present day as Obi-Wan drifted towards awareness, and with that pain. He started to thrash his limbs, his confused still drugged state mistaking the many heavy blankets keeping him down for restraints. Qui-Gon quickly placed a hand on the boy's head and muttered soothing words until the lashing out ceased. Soon Obi-Wan fell back deep within the currents of the force, back into a healing trance. As much as Qui-Gon wanted to see his apprentice's eyes open it was much too soon, he was still fighting off of a fever caused by the damned nuero-toxins and consciousness would bring only more agony.

His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of senior healer Vokara Che, she strode quietly across the room towards the form of Obi-Wan and placed a hand on his chest whilst feeling out with the force.

"The neuro-toxins are out of his system, the fever is breaking." She informed Qui-Gon softly who in turn sighed in relief.

"We'll place him in the bacta tank as soon as he is stable, it will take care of the rest of his wounds." The Twi'lek continued to assess Obi-Wan's condition.

"Thank you healer Che." Qui-Gon tiredly replied, not being able to hold off the urge to yawn. It had been 2 days since he had found Obi-Wan, so Qui-Gon Jinn had not slept in over 2 days.

"Qui-Gon you should go and rest, he will not be conscious for some time." She stopped in front of him, imploring the exhausted Jedi to get some rest.

"I will not leave him alone."

"You will be of no good to him if you are burnt out when he awakes! He will need you." The healer pleaded, trying to reach the Jedi master's logical side.

"I appreciate your concern but I will not leave my Padawan." Qui-Gon ground out through gritted teeth, temper flaring again.

"I could order you you know?" The healer queried dangerously.

"Am I known for listening to orders." Qui-Gon replied heatedly, eyes swimming with challenge.

"Fine I give up! Stay and wear yourself out you stubborn bantha head…" Healer Che frustratingly remarked before storming out of the room.

Qui-Gon sighed, he had not meant to be rude. He would apologise when he next saw her, healer Che certainly had not earned his wrath, the monsters that did this to his Padawan had…

 _"No… No… Please stop…" The pleading broken tone was enough to break Qui-Gon's heart, anger and loathing filled his frame as he witnessed his frail Padawan whimper._

 _Wild eyes tore around the room seeking the location of the threat, the thrashing limbs crashed into Qui-Gon with more force than he would have expected. Especially as he could already sense many of them were broken or cracked._

 _"Padawan stop." He kept his tone gentle but authoritative, hopefully hoping to break through his student's drugged stupor._

 _The boy did no such thing thrashing harder and most likely causing even more damage to his broken body, and Qui-Gon was pretty sure he knew the reason why. These animals had pumped his small body with so many drugs, so many nerve toxins that he was so lost within himself. Qui-Gon gasped out as a fresh wave of pain traversed across their bond, along with the confirmation of his suspicions, Obi-Wan didn't even know where he was._

 _"Obi-Wan. Hear me, you're safe now. I'm here." This time Qui-Gon not only spoke the words aloud but also projected them to his student through their bond alongside images of comfort._

 _He was rewarded finally with Obi-Wan's head turning to face his, the thrashing stopping to be replaced with sobbing that wracked throughout his small frame. Drug clouded eyes cleared slightly to show just a peak of the brilliant blue they should be, recognition sparked within them and the boy's shaking reduced as realisation caught up to his mind that Qui-Gon was here. His master._

 _"Master?…" The voice rasped out so quietly and so weakly it was nothing more than a whisper._

 _Qui-Gon observed as the boy's sobs turned into cries of happiness, relief coarsed throughout Obi-Wan's body at Qui-Gon's presence. Qui-Gon reached out to ascertain the most serious injuries, wincing slightly himself as he catalogued the vast number. Several broken ribs, fractured arm, broken nose, multiple lacerations over the face and chest which would now explain all the blood sticking to his student… Not to mention the sheer amount of toxins and drugs poisoning Obi-Wan's small frame, Qui-Gon knew there was no time to waste he had to get him medical attention, now._

Qui-Gon was brought out of his reverie as the room gained a new occupant, one who had a scolding look on her face. Master Tahl.

"Qui… You need rest!" She chided her childhood friend whilst making her way towards him.

"Obi-Wan needs me more." He steadily replied, it looks like Senior healer Che was going to play dirty then.

"How is he?" She queried whilst moving to Obi-Wan's bedside, gasping as she took in the various injuries the poor boy had.

"Oh Qui… They told me it was… but this?"

"I know." Qui-Gon meekly replied, head hanging low to hide the tears creeping at the corners of his eyes once more. His memories must have leaked slightly as he heard her gasp at the images of when he first found his Padawan.

"I'm sorry Tahl forgive me, I should have better control." He spluttered out, slamming mental defences in place.

"Don't be stupid Qui, none of this is your fault you know." She gently spoke whilst moving to kneel in front of his slumped form.

"Tell him that." He angrily retorted, shame building up at his inability to protect Obi-Wan.

"Qui you're not all-knowing, you can't be everywhere at once. You did your utmost, just be thankful you made it to Obi-Wan before…" She trailed off without finishing, meaning quite clear.

He cleared his throat, weeping and feeling sorry for himself would not help Obi-Wan in the slightest. He proceeded to abolish all unsavoury thoughts with a deep breath and centered himself once more. Tahl nodded approvingly, always supporting him throughout these years.

"Accept my apologies Tahl, I am a foolish old man and very very tired." He wearily added, head lifting to meet her gaze.

"There is no need friend, can I convince you to come out and rest?"

Qui-Gon took one glance at Obi-Wan and shook his head, there was nothing in this world that would force him out of this room before his Padawan awoke.

"Sorry Tahl, I have a promise to keep."

She smiled sadly but seemed to understand the meaning behind his refusal to leave, Tahl rose to her feet and headed for the door before turning to say one last thing.

"Fine you stubborn gundark… Wish him well from me." She indicated Obi-Wan at the last part, sadness creeping into her amber eyes.

"Of course." Qui-Gon replied gratefully, nodding his head to convey farewell.

Tahl swept out of the door not a moment later leaving Qui-Gon once again alone with his Padawan. He fingered the blood crusted filthy learner's braid that hung from Obi-Wan's head sighing at the mess, it was of no matter they would wash away the muck later, if only the memories would be as easy to wash away. Tahl was right about one thing, the force had been with them for Obi-Wan to still be breathing, he had to be thankful for that…

 _How could anyone do this? And to a child? Qui-Gon swallowed his loathing and fury recognising it had no place here, Obi-Wan needed his full attention and support._

 _"I'm here young one, we're getting out of this dreadful place." He gently spoke whilst preparing to stand to lift the trembling form._

 _"Wait!" Obi-Wan shrieked as the arm he was gripping was torn away, the poor boy was petrified for Qui-Gon to move an inch away._

 _"Obi-Wan I'm not going anywhere, we're leaving this place together." Qui-Gon quickly reasserted his grip on his Padawan's arm after hearing the boy's pure terror at being left alone resonate in the force around them._

 _"Promise you won't leave me alone?" The small voice was laced with pain as another wave of agony washed over Obi-Wan's frame, blue wide-eyes pleading._

 _Qui-Gon dropped lower to be just a hairs-width from his apprentice's trembling blood soaked face._

 _"I promise Obi-Wan."_

 _He witnessed a flurry of emotions crossing the young boy's face, the most prominent gratitude, and for the first time since Qui-Gon had entered the cell Obi-Wan relaxed a notch or two. Sighing heavily Qui-Gon reached out a palm and placed it on his student's forehead whilst closing his eyes, he muttered force suggestions into he was sure Obi-Wan was in a deep sleep. This was the best that Qui-Gon could do until he sought medical attention, so with that last thought he lifted the bundle of limbs with such gentle care and headed back out towards the exit._

 _Glancing down at the battered and bruised face of Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon felt hot tears start to trickle down his cheeks. Hastily batting them away he rushed to the exit of the prison where his shuttle awaited, careful not to jostle any of Obi-Wan's many injuries. He knew one thing for sure, he would not leave his Padawan's side and force help anyone who tried to make him…_

Qui-Gon was abruptly brought back into the present moment as he almost slid completely off the uncomfortable chair he had been slumped in, he swore the staff made them uncomfortable to scare away visitor's for staying too long. _Tough._

Rubbing calloused hands over tired eyes he sighed deeply, he would not leave his Padawan, no matter how tired he got. He had a promise to keep after all. As if his Padawan heard the subject of his thoughts, a sudden movement caught Qui-Gon's gaze. He leant forward on his seat and took grip of Obi-Wan's arm, hopeful that this may be the moment he would return to the land of the living. Qui-Gon grinned as he witnessed his Padawan's eye's flutter and groaning reached his ears. He was waking up.

Qui-Gon gave him some time to readjust to his surroundings, he observed outright confusion sprawl across Obi-Wan's features before he turned and locked eyes with Qui-Gon. That was when Qui-Gon saw the crystal blue eyes of his apprentice, for the first time in days staring straight at him. He couldn't help it, Qui-Gon chuckled with joy. Obi-Wan smiled back, ignoring the many ailments that still caused discomfort.

"Master." The voice wheezed out, real meaning completely clear between the two Jedi.

'Thank you for not leaving me.'

"Obi-Wan." He grinned back reassuringly, what did the boy expect?

'Never my young Padawan."

Senior healer Che checked on the two exceedingly stubborn Jedi later in the afternoon, Obi-Wan would need to be placed in bacta soon to restore him to full health. The sight that greeted her brought a small smile to her lips, Qui-Gon Jinn lay sprawled half over the form of his Padawan protectively half over the floor. Obi-Wan peacefully slept with his hand grasping the elder Jedi's arm, breathing steadier than she had heard it in days. She couldn't quite place the feeling it evoked in her, but the image of the two just felt right, the force definitely shone down upon the pair.

With a small chuckle the Senior healer left the pair alone to rest, force knows they needed it.

* * *

 **I'm not quite sure what the next tale will be I've got a few ideas spinning round my head so we'll see which one inspires me the most!**

 **Until next time...**


	4. Cooking Shenanigans

**A/N - Back to a light hearted topic for this one, hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Cooking Shenanigans**

"Blast it!"

Obi-Wan muttered the curse under his breath as the carefully measured out flour spilled over the edge of the counter, he managed to grasp for the falling bowl with the force and marvelled at the sight of the individual grains of the white substance hovering in the air. Well for a few seconds anyway before his control slipped and the entire lot went tumbling to the ground with a crash. He was getting better with his control, but distraction as always had gotten in the way.

The bowl and all of its previous contents smashed all over the floor splaying out in all directions, Obi-Wan observed that it had made an almighty mess over the apartments floor.

"Blast it all to the Sith hells!" He spat at the destruction, picking up the remains of the ball and throwing them with an almighty force into the recycler.

He would have to start measuring out all over again! Huffing he grabbed the necessary ingredients and began to pour them into the measuring bowl, _again._ In his haste more of the powdery substance's flew up out of the mixing bowl and covered his tunics and hair.

"For force sake!" He yelled out as he tried in vain to wipe the offending substance off himself, _how in the hell did people cope with this mess?_

As he went to wipe the offending substance off Obi-Wan only succeeded in smearing and adding to the mess adorning his tunics. He even spied his still growing Padawan braid had not been spared by the assault, he would have to clean up after this personal mission was over.

Obi-Wan studied the data pad intently for the next instructions, adjusted the settings on the cooker for the future steps. He studied the next few paragraphs and nodded as he glanced over the work space, which now looked more like a bomb site if he was honest, and noted he had the necessary components to make this work. _I will make this work._

With anew conviction Obi-Wan picked up the next ingredients and cracked them into the current mixture, _woops_. He cracked far too hard and the entire egg smashed into the dry ingredients, shell as well.

"How is this so difficult?" He grumbly muttered to the datapad, hoping the thing would give him any tips on how to fix this.

Looking at the remainder of the ingredients Obi-Wan realised after his near disasters he didn't have enough to start again, he would have to work with what he had. Furrowing his brows Obi-Wan narrowed his gaze in concentration and set about lifting the egg shell out of the mixture bowl, he grinned as he managed to get the majority out without losing concentration.

Unfortunately Obi-Wan had been so involved in his task he hadn't been paying enough attention to the cooker which was burning very steadily a cloth he had flung over his shoulder earlier. The burning smell reached his nose just before the alarm started going off in the apartment, all of the egg shell he had managed to lift went crashing back down into the mixture with a plop splattering Obi-Wan's front with more mess.

"What now?!"

He whirled round to the cause of all the alarm and snatched the flaming towel off of the cooker surface, dousing the flames in a matter of moments. Sadly in his distraction of trying to extinguish the flames Obi-Wan knocked the remaining eggs off of the counter. As he managed to stop the small fire and flick the ear-splitting alarm off with a gesture of his wrist, Obi-Wan finally noticed the remainder of his ingredients sailing to the floor. _Too late._

He went to rush forward to try and salvage any part of the smashed ingredients he so desperately needed and in his haste slid over the spilt flour, his first instinct was to grab a hold of anything within his reach to stop his descent to the floor. It just turns out what was in his reach was the mixing bowl he had been working on for what seemed like hours.

As he hurtled closer to the floor Obi-Wan soon realised his folly, he managed to forestall most of the concoction from spilling over the edge but as soon as his head smashed into the floor all control was lost. He grunted as his body made impact with the floor, egg shells cracking and breaking under the impact, oozing into his already soiled tunics. His head thudded slightly from the collision, cheeks turning an alarming shade of crimson over the embarrassment and Obi-Wan's anger over this entire situation.

"So uncivilised…" He grumbled under his breath.

As he glanced to his hand he observed the mixing bowl was almost completely empty, his hand still gripped it so tightly Obi-Wan's knuckles were white. He had every kind of ingredient he had been working with everywhere but the bowl!

"Fark, In the name of!" He yelled out to anyone that would listen.

The sound of the front door whooshing open had Obi-Wan's heart rate increase dramatically, _no he shouldn't be here yet, he's early!_

"Blast it…"

* * *

Qui-Gon Jinn strolled along with a spring in his step, thankful for many things the force had brought into his life. He had everything he needed right now, having just spent the majority of his day with his best friend Tahl and currently on his way to see what mischief his Padawan Obi-Wan had gotten himself into he was in a very agreeable mood indeed. Obi-Wan's training was coming along nicely, they had been training day in day out for 2 years now and things were finally falling into place.

Obi-Wan's main issue had always been patience, well and the fact the little scamp was a magnet for trouble and mischief. Grinning whilst shaking his head slowly Qui-Gon neared on his and Obi-Wan's shared apartment. That boy had him running ragged all over the temple keeping him out of trouble and up to date with his training, they were getting much better though.

The force seemed disturbed around the apartment as he reached the door, Qui-Gon's jolly mood soon fell into concentration as he picked up distress and anger radiating from within the room. Without wasting another thought Qui-Gon surged into the room, heading straight for the source of distress and halted in his tracks at the sight. _Obi-Wan…_

He stood still in shock for a good few moments as he took in the sight before him, before bursting out into heavy laughter, hands clutching his chest as he doubled over from the strain. The immense joy had been brought to him by none other than his mischievous Padawan, who was currently sprawled all over their kitchen floor a little worse for where. The boy seemed to be dressed head to toe in every ingredient that also littered the side, his apprentice scowled up at him from his position and went about quickly lifting himself off of the filthy floor.

Qui-Gon attempted to stifle his mirth, realising his actions were causing his poor Padawan's face to turn an even deeper shade of crimson. It was to no avail, he cackled madly and threw his head back as on the way back up Obi-Wan slid over some of the gooey mess and slid right into the side, only stopping himself from toppling back to the floor in a heap again at the last second.

"It's not funny Master!" The boy indignantly squeaked, looking no older than a youngling standing before him.

"Well that all depends on one's point of view Padawan." Qui-Gon grinned back at the mess that was his apprentice, _what had the boy been doing?_

He was only rewarded with Obi-Wan furrowing his brows and scowling at the mess around him, muttering something under his breath that Qui-Gon didn't quite catch.

"What is all this anyway?" He indicated to the bomb site that was now the kitchen.

Obi-Wan suddenly looked nervous and shame emanated from his force presence as he refused to look Qui-Gon in the eye, _very curious indeed_ Qui-Gon mused.

"Well Master… I…"

"Go on." He urged his flailing apprentice on as the boy finally managed to hold his gaze.

"Well it's your birthday today Master, and I… I…"

Obi-Wan muttered the last part meekly, unable to complete his thoughts. It was of no matter the vivd image of his goal was stamped into Obi-Wan's mind, magnificent in it's architecture and it looked delicious. Qui-Gon chuckled softly, Obi-Wan was always pushing himself, how had the boy thought he would complete this task with no prior training? It was very thoughtful though, he had pushed out into the unknown region of cooking all to surprise his Master.

"A cake." Qui-Gon surmised, causing Obi-Wan to look up once again eyes glinting slightly sensing Qui-Gon's pleasure over the idea.

"I'm sorry Master, I just wanted to do something for you." Obi-Wan spluttered out whilst attempting to wipe the mess away from his ruined tunics.

"So I can see." Qui-Gon indicated their once pristine apartment, mirth glittering his eyes, grin spread widely across his face.

"It was a lovely thought Padawan, maybe ah… a little overdone…" Qui-Gon beamed at the sopping image of Obi-Wan, thinking the image of his apprentice right now was the best gift he had ever received.

Obi-Wan's smile descended into mock hurt features as he picked up on his Master's thoughts, gaze narrowing at the elder Jedi. With a flick of his wrist Obi-Wan sent a pile of flour flying into Qui-Gon's face without averting his gaze or skipping a beat. Qui-Gon closed his eyes as the white substance sprawled over his features, coughing slightly at the ensuing dust cloud. _imp._ He lifted a hand to wipe away the mess and glared over at his smirking smug Padawan, breaking out into a grin once more at the sight of him.

"Brat." He chuckled darkly wrapping an arm round his apprentice's neck playfully eliciting a small giggle from the boy in question.

"Come let us go get cleaned up, I have a friend in the city who is far better at making cake. We shall go pay him a visit I think." Qui-Gon began whilst steering his filthy Padawan towards the fresher door.

"Yes Master." The boy retorted cheerfully, sprinting into the fresher excited with the promise of cake to come.

"Obi-Wan."

He waited until his student turned, gaze attentive.

"Thank you."

The boy grinned, nodded and fled into the shower to rid himself of his heroic attempts. Qui-Gon turned back to the carnage his Padawan had left in his wake and sighed, this would take a while to clean up. They would deal with it later he decided, it was time for celebrations first.

* * *

 **A/N - I've got a few ideas running around my head for the next story, as soon as I flesh it out I will update :)**

 **Until next time...**


	5. Dual of Hearts - Part 1

**A/N - A little different on this take, tried something I haven't really done before and brought some romance into my writing. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Duel of Hearts - Part 1**

Obi-Wan's thoughts were drifting as he sat upon the stony floor in one of the many training rooms littering the temple's staggering levels, the class was light saber training, he and several other Padawan's were in attendance. This was by far one of Obi-Wan's favourite parts of the day, spending hours on end learning new techniques and dueling with fellow students. Of course Qui-Gon also spent time teaching Obi-Wan during his busy schedule, but all Padawan's also had their light saber classes which were led by Jedi Master Cin Drallig.

As a junior Padawan and only a few years into his apprenticeship with Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan was in a class with mostly apprentice's a few years higher than he. Light saber training was a part of the rigorous curriculum that Obi-Wan excelled in, well along with the diplomatic sessions, he had all that to owe to his Master Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon Jinn was a highly accomplished swordsman, one of the best in the order and of course he was equally famed to be one of the best diplomats also. Obi-Wan was extremely grateful to have been chosen as the man's apprentice, he was learning so much under his tutelage.

The baritone voice of Master Drallig cut through his thoughts just like the saber's that were currently cutting through the air in front of him, there were several duels occurring and Master Drallig was extremely busy pointing out improvements and refereeing the 3 pairs of students. Obi-Wan mentally snapped himself back to attention, he knew he should be paying attention to all the other students. Obi-Wan would be up next and one could always learn an awful lot from another student's fighting, Obi-Wan's gaze fell upon Garen Muln.

Garen was currently dueling a Twi'lek Padawan who was quite honestly thrashing him, Garen strained under the constant barrage of strikes teeth gritted, limbs shaking. Garen had never seemed to pick up Saber techniques as easily as Obi-Wan, his strength was piloting. Obi-Wan hated flying…

Shuddering at the thought Obi-Wan let his gaze fall away from his struggling friend and sweep the room, all the pairs seemed extremely tired and he could tell the matches weren't going to last much longer. Just as that thought filtered through his mind he heard Garen fall and yell defeat, Obi-Wan hadn't caught sight of the killing blow but it must have been particularly strong by the almighty crash that followed.

Master Drallig headed over to the fallen Padawan and checked over for the usual injuries whilst the remaining pair of Padawan's continued to battle on, training saber's whirling with unchecked speed. Obi-Wan looked over the Padawan's in his group, he would be paired with one of them in just a few short minutes.

His gaze fell on the form of Padawan Tachi, Siri. She was intensely watching the remaining duelists, taking in their strengths and weaknesses alike with a hawk-like gaze. Her blond hair was tied behind her head, however that didn't stop the odd lock of hair from escaping to drape down her face. Obi-Wan felt his heart rate increase and there was oddly a fluttery feeling in his stomach as he continued to stare at Siri. Her head whipped round as she noticed the affection and her eyes narrowed, corners of her lips pulling up into a smirk. Obi-Wan felt his cheeks blush furiously as she noted his attention, _that_ look she was giving him made his heart feel like it was going to race out of his chest.

"That's enough for the day."

The command brought Obi-Wan's gaze away from Siri thankfully and back towards the training area. He strove to bring his heart under control and fought to restore a normal colour on his rosy embarrassed cheeks. The remaining fighting pair stopped in their tracks as the command reached their battle-crazed minds, they were utterly sweat soaked and grinning from ear to ear. Obi-Wan knew the feeling, it was always great to get matched with somebody of roughly the same skill or even another who's fighting style complimented their own. Siri was one of those people for Obi-Wan, she had a rather offensive style and his was naturally defensive. They were always close fights and he secretly hoped every training session that he would get paired with the Padawan again, every time he caught her gaze in the corridor she would stare right back, unwilling to break off first, challenge swimming in her _beautiful_ crystal eyes.

Obi-Wan shook himself as that last thought registered in his mind properly, had he just thought Siri's eyes were _beautiful_? Before he could think any more on the matter Master Drallig had motioned for his group to stand and make their way to the center of the training room, time to find out who Obi-Wan was going to be paired with today. _Please be Siri…_

"Padawan Tochiki with Padawan Hyro."

The two apprentice's took up their positions on the far side of the training room, light saber's in hands waiting for the remaining Jedi to be split up. Obi-Wan glanced around the remaining 3 in the group, Siri's gaze met his once more the smirk still there. _I want to wipe that smirk right off her face…_

"Padawan Kenobi with Padawan Tachi."

Obi-Wan's heart nearly leapt into his throat, they were going to be dueling together. The limited control he had managed to contain over his heart rate collapsed as he and Siri made their way to their position in the room. He observed as she strode forwards confidently, hair whipping as she made her way strolled. Obi-Wan let his gaze lower from the back of her head all the way to the small of Siri's back, she certainly had a fighter's form. All muscles and curves just in the right places…

He quickly averted his look as Siri's head whipped around to stare at him, the smile on her face over the upcoming duel most probably matching his own.

"Are you ready for an ass-whipping, Kenobi?" Her tone was quiet enough that only he heard her taunt, Obi-Wan found himself grinning manically all the same.

"Oh I don't think so, Padawan Tachi."

Obi-Wan raised his brows in challenge and adorned a smirk of his own as he reached Siri's position and turned to a start position, he chuckled as fire raged in her gaze over his rebuttal. They could always get rises out of one another, it was as if the pair knew exactly which buttons to press.

"You barve…" She whispered back through gritted teeth, gaze narrowing on her target.

Obi-Wan's wide grin could have lit up the room, Siri looked a sight when she was mad it made his stomach do flips all over again. The pair unholstered their saber's checked the setting was on low and proceeded to prepare for Cin Drallig's signal to begin, in the distance Obi-Wan could hear the other Padawan's readying themselves for the fight also.

He never let his gaze fall from Siri's blushed face, her temper seemed to be flaring and it made her skin taint a lovely rose colour. The longer he stared the more red her skin seemed to go, her breath coming in short rasps, Obi-Wan was infuriating her clearly. He gripped the hilt of his saber tightly, thumb hovering over the activation switch ready to push it as soon as the command was given. In Obi-Wan's head he ran through the opening moves he could make, if he was honest it would probably be Siri that beat him to it. Whenever she was slightly angry with his smirking self she always strove to teach a lesson and parried first, it was of no matter really Obi-Wan excelled in defence.

"Begin."

As soon as the syllables left Cin Drallig's mouth did two beams of light shoot from their respective saber hilts, Obi-Wan's a bright blue and Siri's a dazzling emerald green. Obi-Wan didn't have long to admire how the saber's hue lit up Siri's face before he found the beam of light descending quite viciously towards his head. It seemed Siri had been first to attack as he had known she would. Obi-Wan lifted his own blade and easily blocked the overhead attack, blue and green blades sizzling as they impacted on one another. Sparks scintillated off of the locked saber's as both user's strength forced the blades to push against one another with force, Obi-Wan had even felt his arms tremble when they had impacted. It seemed Siri was a trifle annoyed with him…

Obi-Wan pulled away from the lock an instance later, flipping backwards out of the way in a show move of his preferred form IV, ataru. Siri growled as he leapt about her form slashing from one side to the other with such speed and what she deemed unnecessary acrobatics. Obi-Wan knew this particular fighting style enraged Siri, she thought it was too showy and exhausted the user far sooner than the simple methods she seemed to use. The fact that it annoyed Siri however already had her on the back-foot, if she was angry then it seeped into her footwork and accuracy which as a result got very sloppy indeed.

Obi-Wan had to duck very quickly as the green blade sailed through the air right where his head was just a moment ago, he certainly had rattled her! _She looks so cute when she's mad_. The unconscious thought actually made him halt in his steps when realisation caught up, _cute?_ Had he just thought that about Siri? The Padawan in question capitalised on his inaction so suddenly Obi-Wan was on the defensive, pivoting and twisting to avoid the slash's and parries from his opponents incoming saber.

Siri grinned triumphantly as she pressed Obi-Wan back, smirk spreading across her face as he panicked to keep her attacks from breaking through his defence. Obi-Wan was done with being pushed back, after the latest block he swung to the right forcing Siri to move her entire body to stop the strong blow. With her movement Obi-Wan stuck his leg out intending on tripping the Padawan up entirely, it worked. Well with one snag, Siri caught onto his plan micro-seconds after his boot collided with her leg. Instead of just Siri going down in a bundle of limbs Obi-Wan was sailing down right alongside her. She had grabbed at his tunic with one hand intent on pulling him down with her and with the other hand she gripped his lightsaber arm, effectively stopping him from ending the match there and then.

Obi-Wan caught on to her plan just as quickly so he shot an arm out to capture her arm holding the light saber also, they fell to the ground almost in slow motion each gripping and wrestling with the other's arm trying to free their grips. Siri was underneath as she was pulling Obi-Wan down with her, he hadn't seen her reverse treachery coming and had completely lost his footing when she grabbed his saber arm. She certainly was cunning.

They both hit the ground with an oompff, Siri grunting as Obi-Wan's form landed right on top of hers. Their faces were only a fingers width away as they continued their wrestle on each other's saber arms. Their strength seemed evenly matched as neither Padawan managed to break the other's hold, Obi-Wan found himself looking down at his pinned foe who was to her defence still struggling valiantly. He dug a knee into her chest to pin the struggling form down, in response Siri attempted to kick him off with her other free leg.

Obi-Wan grinned manically as her face got redder and redder, exerting herself to remove the lump that was him from her body. They were now at a standstill, both Padawan's unable to use their sword arm and Siri still unable to throw Obi-Wan off of her chest. Obi-Wan dug in a little farther to try and stop Siri's flailing which was almost definitely leaving livid bruises on his body, their bodies were pressed so close together now that he could actually feel her heart beat, it was racing as fast as his was. Both Padawan's breathed in deeply as they attempted to come up with solutions to thwart one another, each of their grips were captured in each other's so being this entwined it was definitely going to be difficult.

Obi-Wan gazed down into Siri's face and smiled once more, from this angle he could now see why his brain had earlier churned out the word _beautiful._ Her rosy cheeks made her face come alive, the crystal blueness of her eyes were striking to look at and her lips… Obi-Wan shook himself once more as his ailing thoughts were becoming dangerous, he felt a flush creeping up his cheeks at the nature of images that were running through his mind. It was then he thought this was probably not a good position to be in with those thoughts running through his head, pressed so closely to Siri that he could feel all the curves of her slim body.

"Still waiting for that ass-Whipping, Tachi…" He smirked in hushed tones, chuckling once she had heard the taunt and narrowed her eyes.

Obi-Wan realised soon after it was a mistake to taunt the Padawan as fire filled her form strengthening her attacks once more, soon the insistent kicking against his side turned into a thrashing as Siri threw as much strength as she could muster into the desperate defence. As Obi-Wan shifted under the pressure, releasing his crushing knee on her chest, Siri capitalised on the movement and wrapped another leg round his waist pinning him effectively.

Obi-Wan knew he was in trouble the moment he released his knee from her chest, he panicked as Siri smiled sweetly up at him before using her 2 legged grip around his waist, rolled him to the side with strength he didn't know she could muster. Moments later their positions had been reversed and it was he who found himself on the floor this time. Neither of them had relented their grips on each other's arms so they effectively rolled from one position to the next. Obi-Wan attempted to use the momentum to roll back over once more before Siri put a stop to that motion by placing her own knee into his abdomen, pressing inwards painfully.

Obi-Wan groaned as her knee pressed harder and harder into his midriff, ceasing his attempts at kicking her form off. She was in control now it seemed and by the victorious look on her face he knew that Siri was utterly, and painfully for Obi-Wan, aware. It was Siri's turn to smirk and tilt her head slightly, enjoying seeing him as a captive beneath her. Obi-Wan's breath stilled as she pressed in closer and closer to his trembling form, pushing against his body with her own.

'What in the blazes are you doing?" He hissed angrily as he felt his own temperature rise a few notches over the close quarters, could she not see what this was doing to him?

Siri responded by grinning even more, chuckling lightly at his discomfort over their intimate position. Her hair tickled his face as gravity pulled loose strands down towards Obi-Wan's ruffled form, her Padawan's braid swayed gently to the side as both fighters pressed and pulled against one another's grips, hoping to at least get their arms free. Obi-Wan felt as though he was lost in that moment with Siri for hours not seconds, they were no longer dueling in the training room but elsewhere perhaps the room of a thousand fountains. He did not know for sure, the location didn't matter to him as long as he was with Siri, this close to Siri.

Eventually Obi-Wan and Siri abruptly remembered where they were and that they had a rather intrigued audience by now, Siri pulled back slightly but still kept her knee implanted into Obi-Wan's chest and put more force into her push on Obi-Wan's saber arm. Both the blades were still active and by the looks of things had left some rather nasty scorch marks on the floor from their tussle, without realising it both fighters had pressed against each other's arms so much that the blades had angled into the floors.

"Break apart please." Cin Drallig's commanding voice broke through to their addled minds.

Both Siri and Obi-Wan extinguished their blades at the same time and released their grip on each other's arms, they had been completely locked in a stalemate it was a draw so it seemed. That didn't stop Siri from looking triumphantly down at Obi-Wan for a few more seconds before removing her knee from his chest and rising quickly. Obi-Wan conceded the minor loss, she had been on top and completely in control they both knew that. He wheezed slightly as his lungs weren't now being compressed and he could breathe properly, Siri held an offering hand towards him and Obi-Wan took it gratefully hauling himself upright to stand beside her.

Glancing around Obi-Wan realised they had been the only duo left fighting, well if they could call that fighting that was really just desperate grappling in the end. He didn't think he could get more embarrassed but from the whisperings in the class and Cin Drallig's stern gaze he felt his cheeks flare once more.

"Class dismissed, I'll see you all again tomorrow," the teacher called out putting an end to any gossiping before it truly began.

The students quickly gathered their things and began to file out of the room moment forgotten in the excitement of their next scheduled events. Obi-Wan turned to face Siri and absently noted that Master Cin Drallig was heading away from them, hopefully that would be an end of the matter and his embarrassment. Siri met his gaze warmly, smug look of victory adorning her glowing features.

"I'll see you around, Kenobi…" she whispered almost seductively as she moved past his still frozen form.

"I look forward to it, Tachi," he replied cooly, voice far more steady than it had any right to be. Siri responded with a brilliant smile before turning to continue on her path.

Obi-Wan followed her movements as she went to pick up her things from the side, she moved so gracefully it was hard to believe she had such ferocity in fighting. Obi-Wan sighed then managed somehow to get his shaking limbs to respond to movement, he also moved to gather his things and tried to sort through his frazzled thoughts of what was next in his schedule today. He hadn't got far thinking it through when a very familiar force presence entered the training hall, Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan's head whipped up at the sudden arrival and gulped when he read his Master's gaze to closely resemble that of Master Cin Drallig's earlier. _Oh force he wasn't here was he?_ Qui-Gon raised his brows, slightly in amusement slightly in a reprimanding way. Obi-Wan could tell from that look that his Master had seen everything and he was not overly pleased. _Blast it…_

* * *

 **A/N - So usually I only do one shots for this but this turned into something a little bigger than I expected, so there will be probably 2 more parts to this mini tale. Part 2 will be up ASAP**


	6. Dual of Hearts - Part 2

**A/N- So this carries on from the last chapter, this time from Qui-Gon's POV. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Duel of Hearts - Part 2**

Qui-Gon glanced at the chrono for the time when he surfaced from his daily meditation, it seemed his meditation hadn't taken as long as usual something must have brought him out of it prematurely. With a sigh Qui-Gon untangled his limbs from the cushion and rose quickly intent on making use of this time he had gained in the day. If his memory served him correctly, which it often did, then Obi-Wan would be participating in a light saber class with Master Drallig right about now. Qui-Gon thought it was certainly a good idea to catch up with Obi-Wan's progress in mainstream training, he might even see some faults he could focus on in their session the next day.

So with Qui-Gon's mind made up on the destination he strode out of the apartment with usual haste and made his way towards the location of Obi-Wan's training room.

A short while later Qui-Gon reached the correct training room and proceeded to enter the connected viewing room, intent on getting the best view of the proceedings below whilst keeping his presence shielded from the apprentice's. His keen gaze swept over the training room and found Obi-Wan's form in an instant, Qui-Gon made sure he kept their training bond blocked so the boy wouldn't pick up on the fact his Master was here. It wasn't often Qui-Gon had the chance to see his Padawan's skills without the boy being aware he was being watched by his Master.

Obi-Wan was currently making his way towards the far side of the training hall, trailing Padawan Tachi. Qui-Gon inhaled sharply as he noted their closeness and teasing glances, it was going over everyone else's heads in the room but not his. Qui-Gon had observed his Padawan's subtle gazes with the other Padawan and his heightened emotions anytime they crossed paths, the emotions were very very dangerous for Obi-Wan to have…

Qui-Gon moved closer to the viewing panel as Obi-Wan and Siri faced off from one another, this wasn't what he had been expecting when he came down here however the way Obi-Wan reacted to this situation was going to be interesting. He could feel his Padawan's turbulent emotions from here, _Oh Obi-Wan…_

The duel started just like any other, Qui-Gon noted that Padawan Tachi was definitely acting out of anger when her blow hit, Obi-Wan must have been antagonising her. Qui-Gon's gaze fell to Obi-Wan and observed his prefect defence parries with pride, the boy certainly had learnt a lot in his short tutelage with Qui-Gon. He watched as Obi-Wan took control of the duel and pressed back with his own strength and power, Qui-Gon noted a few points where Obi-Wan left himself open too long and noted to bring it up in their next meeting.

He started to relax slightly as both Padawan's seemed to be putting personal feelings aside as the duel continued, both fought with strength and cunning. His calmness stopped abruptly however as both Obi-Wan and Siri toppled over in a grappling hold after his apprentice had failed to trip Siri up, well he hadn't failed exactly he just ended going down with her. On _top_ of her.

To an outside eye the two Padawan's looked as though they were still grappling for freedom as any two fighters in their position would, however Qui-Gon could feel Obi-Wan's conflicted emotions, this was _not_ good. He reached more into their bond to try and quell any of the worries he was having over Obi-Wan's predicament, it didn't help at all. The ailing thoughts coming from Obi-Wan's mind and the raging hormones slammed into Qui-Gon with enough force he actually stumbled, it only seemed to get worse as Siri capitalised on his inaction and turned the tables on his apprentice.

This was certainly not a duel anymore, even if their light saber's were still ignited both Padawan's were enthralled in one another. Qui-Gon actually felt his temper rise when Padawan Tachi purposefully teased Obi-Wan's captured form, pressing herself closer and closer knowing what the action was doing to Obi-Wan. He was very close to losing control…

Mercifully Master Drallig called a halt to the _duel_ and the two Padawan's pulled apart from one another, Obi-Wan's face flushed a crimson colour as he noticed the attention. _Wait until I get to him…_ Qui-Gon thought menacingly whilst striding out of the viewing room intent on reaching his wayward apprentice. He had naively thought that it might have been just a passing fancy that Obi-Wan would grow out of with time, Qui-Gon couldn't have been more wrong. They had just come dangerously close to something else, and in front of an entire class of all places!

Qui-Gon allowed the other students to filter out of the training hall before he strode in, eyes latching onto Obi-Wan's form as he sensed his apprentice's still ailing thoughts over Padawan Tachi's retreating form. Qui-Gon lowered all mental defences allowing the boy knowledge of his presence, it took no longer than a few seconds for Obi-Wan to spin round in shock his thoughts betraying him. _Yes young one, I was here all along…_

He waited for Siri to scamper out of the room, noting his silent annoyance over the matter, before he beckoned for Obi-Wan to come to him. Obi-Wan bowed hurriedly muttering 'Yes, Master' before grabbing his things and started to head his way.

Qui-Gon smiled inwardly as Obi-Wan gulped, the boy was always aware when he was in trouble always perceptive. Qui-Gon waited until his sulking Padawan shuffled to his side before he raised his eyebrows in question. Would Obi-Wan speak first? He could already sense all the queries running through the boy's head but he seemed to be too embarrassed to speak first, it was of no matter Qui-Gon had some things to find out for himself.

"A most interesting sparring session, Padawan." He kept his tone light, Obi-Wan was no fool however he caught onto the underlying meanings and winced at the implications.

"Yes, Master… Were you in attendance for the entire duel?" Obi-Wan replied stuttering slightly at his query.

Ah yes, of course Obi-Wan would want to know how much I saw before he accidentally dropped himself in more trouble, he certainly was a clever one. Qui-Gon lead the way out of the training hall slowly, forcing Obi-Wan to trot along to keep up. Qui-Gon thought Obi-Wan could wait a few moments for the answer, he could feel Obi-Wan's anxiousness rise as Qui-Gon held back from replying. Glancing down at his positively fidgeting Padawan Qui-Gon's pity caught up with him, he decided it was time to put the boy out of his misery no matter that he wouldn't like the answer.

"I was, Padawan… Although I wouldn't exactly call it a duel… Would you?" He turned his head downward and directed the last part right back at Obi-Wan who in response turned an alarming shade of crimson.

His apprentice was already red in the face after the _duel_ , now there wasn't an inch on his entire body which wasn't this new shade of crimson. Qui-Gon felt Obi-Wan's heart rate increase another notch and chuckled at the reaction, poor boy he's scared stiff less over the repercussions of this. Qui-Gon had been his age too once, it was just something that had to be stamped out quickly, Obi-Wan and Siri had been left alone with this far too long…

Obi-Wan averted his gaze back to the floor and continued to shuffle along, force presence reeking of embarrassment. Qui-Gon could feel the boy's thoughts, his mental shielding was still rudimentary at best when around Qui-Gon, and after the embarrassment of being caught in the situation he hadn't been minding his thoughts well at all. Qui-Gon's suspicions were correct, Obi-Wan's main worry was for his and Siri's future as Padawan's over the issue, Obi-Wan always thought the worst of the situation. After a lengthly silence and once Obi-Wan had got control over his turbulent emotions to a degree, he finally murmured his answer to Qui-Gon.

"I'm sorry, Master, the fault was mine. It won't happen again."

If this wasn't a serious matter Qui-Gon would have let pride take over him and probably would have waved the whole affair off, Obi-Wan wasn't trying to skirt the issue or divert attention. He handled the mistake like any Jedi should and even took the blame away from Siri, Qui-Gon had been there he'd seen they were just as bad as one another. This was not an inconsequential problem though, so he could not just do what he wanted to do and forget the whole thing had occurred, these were dangerous grounds.

Qui-Gon sighed and stopped in his tracks forcing Obi-Wan to come to a stop quickly so as to not collide with the tall Jedi Master, he proceeded to steer his wayward apprentice over to a small alcove in the corridor and sat them both down on the bench. This was a conversation that was far overdue.

"Obi-Wan, I have been your age once… Even if that's hard for you to believe. I know that sometimes when you work closely with someone at your age hormones can get involved."

Obi-Wan went as white as a sheet, wide eyed over the realisation that Qui-Gon was actually talking to him about _this_. It went far beyond embarrassing, it was mortifying.

"Master, please…" He pleaded hoping to get off the topic, take his punishment and be done with it.

"Padawan, this is important." Qui-Gon interrupted strongly, taking no pity on the boy's squirming. If he didn't want this uncomfortable conversation then he shouldn't have let his hormones take the better of him.

Obi-Wan's gaze hit the floor again as he struggled to contain his dismay over the turn of events, Qui-Gon imagined his apprentice would rather take on any number of demeaning punishment's Qui-Gon dished out with more joy than having this conversation. _Tough._

"It is a tough life we lead, Padawan… I've always told you so. There is only room for you to take the path set in front of you, your friends and I can advise you and help you to stick to that path but it is only wide enough for you alone to take it."

Qui-Gon paused to ensure Obi-Wan was listening, it seemed as he moved away from the physical implications of his and Siri's actions the boy had become slightly more comfortable.

"As Jedi we sacrifice a chance at a family, at love. The reasons why should be apparent after your ah… _altercation …_ with Padawan Tachi earlier."

Qui-Gon observed Obi-Wan's ears turn red once again as he mentioned Siri's name, he certainly would have to learn to keep his emotions in control around her.

"You became distracted, worse you allowed your emotions to control you. Padawan, I cannot stress this enough you must never let your emotions control you, it will always end badly."

Qui-Gon felt his heart almost break as the implications seeped through to Obi-Wan, he witnessed his Padawan acknowledge the sacrifice and horrifyingly watched another part of Obi-Wan's heart switch off, so to say. This was as hard on Qui-Gon as it was Obi-Wan, the Jedi path was a tough one, so much sacrifice perhaps too much… Qui-Gon shook himself before his mind fully ventured down that dangerous path, he too had been through this and like Obi-Wan had to sacrifice much to remain on the Jedi path. It hurt to have to see Obi-Wan's heart strain under the tear, love telling him one thing his duty another.

"I understand, Master." Obi-Wan did not sound angry or upset, in fact the steely voice held no emotion at all which made it all the more difficult for Qui-Gon to watch.

He had just witnessed his Padawan close off another part of his heart, it was Obi-Wan's weakness it always had been, his compassion and love for others ran deeply. Qui-Gon dreaded the day his attachment to Obi-Wan was challenged, selfishly he hadn't been able to let that one thread go. Qui-Gon too had a lot to learn over attachment…

Obi-Wan lifted his face up from the ground to stare at Qui-Gon, conviction and resolve in his gaze at his new found promise to the Jedi order, _so much sacrifice…_ Qui-Gon noted a few tears had escaped from Obi-Wan's eyes, it was understandable really. If anything it told him that Obi-Wan knew exactly what he was losing, what he was sacrificing, it was okay to mourn a loss just not to hang on to the feelings. Qui-Gon lifted a hand to wipe away the free-running tears, smiling sadly at the amount of sacrifices he had witnessed Obi-Wan take, for the amount that undoubtedly were to come.

"You will be a great Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, of that much I am sure." Qui-Gon was proud that he was here at Obi-Wan's beginnings, able to guide him through the many pitfalls that addled a Jedi's life.

Obi-Wan perked up as he picked up on Qui-Gon's pride and sincerity over the statement, gratifying feelings traversing their bond. Suddenly the great weight on his shoulders seemed to lift slightly knowing that Qui-Gon would be there every step of the way to shoulder the burden.

Qui-Gon thought some levity was in order, now that the weighing lesson was imparted there was no need for such gravitas bringing down their moods. A bright idea formed in Qui-Gon's mind, a perfect way to cheer them both up as well as give the pair some much needed exercise to work of their negative emotions.

"I think we should partake in an exercise, Padawan." Qui-Gon stood abruptly, getting ready for a brisk run.

Obi-Wan perked up completely at the challenge emanating from his Master, picking up on his preparation for something physical, Obi-Wan was extremely competitive after all.

"What kind of exercise?" Obi-Wan enquired whilst standing to match his Master's position.

"I propose a race of sorts."

Obi-Wan's attention peaked even more as Qui-Gon spoke, old competitive spark back to glitter his eyes. The sight of Obi-Wan coming back alive made Qui-Gon exceedingly joyous.

"The first back to the apartment wins, the other well… I'm sure we can come up with some sort of arrangement."

"We can decide that now, Master." Obi-Wan grinned wickedly, sure of his victory already.

Obi-Wan was no fool he wanted the nature of the consequence's dealt with now incase Qui-Gon lost and tried to lessen the sentence. Qui-Gon chuckled at his apprentice's cunningness, he really was learning.

"Very well, the loser must spend the week in the kitchens lending help to the whims of the staff."

"Also they must clean the entirety of the training rooms by hand… with a toothbrush…" Obi-Wan added grinning at the mental image of Qui-Gon carrying out the punishment.

 _Brat…_ He really was choosing the most demeaning and embarrassing thing he could think of, well if Obi-Wan really wanted to play with high stakes then so be it.

"Very well," Qui-Gon agreed, a grin widening on his own face.

They both eyed the other up, planning strategies for the upcoming challenge. The temple was a vast place so of course there were many different routes they could take to get to the end location, their apartment was 10 levels down and the other side of the temple from their current position, it would be interesting what strategies the two came up with.

"I'm assuming we are allowed to impede each other's journeys?" Obi-Wan smirked innocently looking up at Qui-Gon.

"Of course, just no getting anyone else involved, Padawan. This is already borderline rule breaking as it is."

"Only borderline that's not like you, Master?" Obi-Wan flashed a brilliant smile and took his position next to Qui-Gon ready to race off at a moment's notice.

"Imp…" Qui-Gon muttered back the retort as he too readied himself for the off, this would be worth wiping the smirk of his smug apprentice's mouth.

The two grinned mischievously at one another once before staring straight ahead again, thankful that this corridor at least was barely occupied. They both slowed their breathing and immersed themselves in the force, drawing on its currents to strengthen their bodies.

"3…2…1…GO!"

* * *

 **A/N - So there will be one more part to this mini tale, heading back to comedy! Will update ASAP**


	7. Dual of Hearts - Part 3

**A/N - So here is the third and final part to this little tale that was supposed to be a oneshot like all the others... it really got away from as stroies do sometimes! Especially this chapter which turned out much longer than I expected.**

 **Anyway as I'm sure you can guess from the edning of the previous chapter this little snippet moves back into some much needed comedy after the heavy stuff last time! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Duel of Hearts - Part 3**

At Qui-Gon's shout Obi-Wan went to leap forward capitalising on the effects of the force that he had been immersed in, the plan was quashed immediately however as a gigantic force crashed into him from the side sending the confused Padawan crashing into the wall with a thud. Obi-Wan grunted from the impact and lifted his head to catch the sight of Qui-Gon thundering off into the lead, intent on exploiting Obi-Wan's predicament after that nasty trick. _Not if I have anything to say about it…_

Obi-Wan concentrated and reached out with the force pulling everything from the side of the corridors that he could get his hands on and chucking them with full whack at his unsuspecting Master.

Qui-Gon had been far too busy glancing back smirking at his downed Padawan to pay any attention to the incoming disaster, paces ahead. The Jedi Master realised too late his cunning apprentice's retaliation so proceeded to crumble under the ruthless assault on his person, he tumbled to the ground with a grunt as something heavy slammed into his legs. Glancing down he identified the object to be a bookcase, if he hadn't been so furious at his Padawan for the attack he would have been very impressed in the skill that this cowardly onslaught had taken not to mention the focus.

He found his feet again just in time to witness Obi-Wan flying past him in a blur, intent on reaching the turbo lift first which was at the end of the corridor. _Oh no he doesn't._ Qui-Gon tapped into the force to leap over the debris and force sprint right after his troublesome Padawan, he gained ground quickly so soon they were neck and neck. Qui-Gon reached out when they were close enough in attempt to shove Obi-Wan off course, it was met with a defence when Qui-Gon found himself nearly tripping again over a new projectile. Eye's narrowing Qui-Gon had had quite enough of his Padawan's object throwing for now, he forcibly grabbed Obi-Wan's shoulder enough to spin the boy round.

Obi-Wan snarled as Qui-Gon gripped harder intent on deviating the Padawan from the direction of the lift, legs striking out in attempt to floor the boy. It wasn't long before both Jedi went careering to the ground, tumbling and rolling a few more yards as their momentum and speed kept them moving. Obi-Wan struck out desperately as Qui-Gon grabbed his troublesome apprentice's arms, locking them in place whilst attempting to use a force hold to keep the boy down. Both of them swiped their hands to open the lift doors at the same time but from their entangled position on the floor neither of them could actually drag themselves in.

Qui-Gon used his height and experience to his advantage as he finally managed to pin down his valiantly thrashing apprentice, face blushed a deep crimson over the exertion and in quite frankly outrage. He saw his chance and took it, rolling away from the desperate scuffle and leaping into the awaiting lift before Obi-Wan had the chance to follow. The poor boy had been doomed from the start, Qui-Gon was certainly not going to play fair with what was at stake. He heard Obi-Wan yell out and pound on the just closed doors as Qui-Gon slammed a hand on the button to take him down to their floor, smirking widely at his small victory.

Obi-Wan frustratingly just missed the doors closing by the time he found his feet, his Master was playing dirty so it seemed. _So be it._ He sprinted off to the right as fast as his feet would carry him, bursting through the door and leaping over the stair railing without a second thought. He counted the amount of floors as he fell through thin air, grabbing out and with the aid of the force gripping onto the railing when he had plummeted far enough down. Obi-Wan leapt over the stairs to land on solid ground once more before rushing out of the door back into the corridor.

He caught a fleeting image of Qui-Gon sprinting out of the lift into the corridor directly ahead of the Jedi Master. Obi-Wan followed and rounded the corner, calling more on the force to aid in his sprint so as to catch the slippery elder Jedi. Unfortunately for Obi-Wan his Master was not playing by the rules at all, judging by the big crowd of younglings that just happened to be trying to get to him. Of course Obi-Wan was forced to slow down in fear of harming one of them, Qui-Gon had evidently told them to do something… His suspicions were confirmed as Obi-Wan glanced up to catch a fleeting image of Qui-Gon smirking back at his predicament.

Obi-Wan narrowed his gaze at the fleeing Jedi who had just turned right into the room of a thousand fountains before leaping high above all the pestering younglings, landing the other side where his route to the room was clear. It seemed Qui-Gon had the same idea as him, cut through the middle of the temple which just happened to be the room of a thousand fountains on this level. Obi-Wan darted round the corner Qui-Gon had just gone through and started forward intent on catching the devious man, _cheat…_ He just about caught sight of Qui-Gon careering down one of the path's ahead but instead of following Obi-Wan had a much better plan. He used the force to aid his leap up one of the inclines and took off full pelt in chase of his Master.

Qui-Gon was grinning widely as he rocketed down one of the winding paths in the room of a thousand fountains, smugly he was very pleased that he was in the lead. Obi-Wan had underestimated him greatly it seemed, he chuckled over the sight of the boy being over run by hoards of younglings. He was almost half way through the room when he felt it, along their bond he felt mischief and was suddenly completely on alert. Glancing back Qui-Gon could not catch any sight on his lagging apprentice, and when he reached out into the bond Qui-Gon could not identify his Padawan's position or intent. The little scamp was shielding and he was shielding well, actually Obi-Wan had demonstrated excellent control with the force in this little _exercise,_ Qui-Gon made a note to congratulate the boy after he undoubtedly lost. Perhaps it would take the sting off losing slightly.

His thoughts were interrupted as just when he reached the bend in the path next to the river the force cried out an imminent warning of danger. Qui-Gon half spun around to face the threat dead on to be caught in the face with nothing over than the body of his falling Padawan. The boy must have leapt off of the top of the incline, _another perfect execution_ … Qui-Gon was not pleased with this skill however as he found himself toppling backwards under the weight of Obi-Wan.

They both went crashing into the river behind Qui-Gon with a splash, the shocking icy water soaked his entire body immediately making Qui-Gon gasp and yell at the same time. He heard Obi-Wan's dark chuckle just before he went under for the first time, the momentum from Obi-Wan's leap giving him the advantage. The weight was lifted as if it was never there and Qui-Gon resurfaced to find Obi-Wan scampering away as fast as his legs would carry him.

"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon yelled as he stood and leapt with all his strength and force power, landing just behind his still retreating Padawan with an almighty splash.

He grabbed the boy's arm and yanked, Obi-Wan responded by spinning round and pulling Qui-Gon downwards right along with him. Both Master and apprentice went for their second dunking in the artic temperature waters again, limbs flailing and thrashing all the way which soaked their current surroundings no end. The grapple was fairly short lived as Qui-Gon once again used his larger form to his advantage and succeeded in dunking his Padawan under the icy dregs, he lifted himself out of the freezing water and proceeded to leap out onto solid ground once more scowling at how soaking he was.

Qui-Gon dashed off towards the exit to the left, intent on keeping his lead for just a little longer. They weren't far from home now. He heard distantly Obi-Wan surface and yell in anger before also leaping out of the river and racing off in his own direction, _the other exit._ As soon as the two Jedi exited the room it was the same length which ever way they took, this would be interesting.

Obi-Wan grimaced as his dripping drenched clothes stuck to his skin, forcing him to shiver unconsciously as his body temperature was brought down. Wiping the river from his face Obi-Wan darted off towards the right exit, intent on taking the different route to his Master. It was clear to Obi-Wan if they ran side by side again Qui-Gon would simply turn it into a physical fight and as much as Obi-Wan was pained to admit it, he had his limits.

He reached the exit just seconds after Qui-Gon and proceeded right where his Master rushed left, the route now was even in length for both Jedi so Obi-Wan knew he had to dig deep to gain those few precious seconds back. Just a left at the end of the corridor, then left again and finally right to the apartment. Qui-Gon's directions were the exact opposite, the giant space in the middle of this corridor and their own apartment was home to some exceedingly luscious gardens.

Obi-Wan took off down the corridor as he thought through this, turning left abruptly when he eventually made it to the end, fighting extremely hard to stay on his feet as he almost slipped on the puddle his clothes were making. As Obi-Wan sprinted along the slightly shorter corridor he glanced through the window on his left into the gardens, it was stunning. Large cherry blossom trees littered the vast room, fully in blossom for everyone to enjoy. Eventually Obi-Wan made his way round the next corner and turned left to come onto the home straight. He spotted Qui-Gon rocketing round the corner at the other end of the excessively long corridor, at the exact same time Obi-Wan had. It was going to be neck and neck. The turning right to their apartment corridor was exactly halfway between the pair, so with that in mind Obi-Wan pelted outright towards the final corridor.

He found very quickly that he had other obstacles to compete with as everything that was on the side of the corridor flew towards him at staggering speeds, glaring at Qui-Gon he noted the elder Jedi was grinning at his tactic. _Two can play at that game…_ Obi-Wan started chucking objects haphazardly of his own, aiming all at his Master's midriff or head which forced the older man to duck or use up his own energy holding the items at bay. The corridor was soon awash with every item imaginable, from bookcases to statues to artwork that had once sat proudly on the walls.

Qui-Gon's eyes went wide as both he and Obi-Wan picked up on a disturbance in the force, a door opened a few paces in front of Qui-Gon and before the man could divert his path the whole corridor his side was filling up with younglings, evidently just being dismissed from a class. Obi-Wan laughed outright as Qui-Gon was forced to stop in his tracks, effectively losing the ground he had made up. Obi-Wan reached the final corridor first, gleeful in his Master's misfortune.

Obi-Wan grinned from ear to ear as he sped round the last corner so fast he almost slipped over in account of his soaking wet feet, victory was his, everything he had worked for and here he was on the brink of beating the formidable Qui-Gon. He could feel his Master's rage and annoyance over being caught up by the class filter across their bond, it must have been the will of the force that they impeded Qui-Gon at the most opportune moment. The image of Qui-Gon having to complete the demeaning punishment played through his head as Obi-Wan caught himself from falling and turned his head to the end sight, their apartment. _This is the best day ever…_ _Kriff…_

Obi-Wan stopped sprinting as soon as he saw who was waiting outside of their apartment, his soaking wet shoes along with the insistent and continuing dripping from his clothes meant Obi-Wan more slid than stopped. Thankfully he managed to save himself from completely falling flat on his face and losing whatever little dignity he may actually have left, Obi-Wan come to an abrupt stop a few yards from the unexpected visitor. Master Yoda.

He was at a complete loss for words, face going white as a sheet as the realisation of being caught like _this_ , as disheveled as this, by a grandmaster of the Jedi oder no less caught up with his adrenaline filled mind. Words and excuses caught in his throat along with his breath for that matter, _How were he and Qui-Gon going to explain this?_

It was at that moment that Obi-Wan reached out to his Master over their bond hoping to find an answer on how to deal with this situation, unluckily for Obi-Wan in his Master's rage over being caught up the elder Jedi raced around the corner without acknowledging his Padawan's plea and barrelled straight into the back of him. Obi-Wan did not know if Qui-Gon had even attempted to slow down upon seeing his Padawan frozen in his path, logically he must have done after realising the situation wasn't right, it was the fact that like Obi-Wan he was too soaked to not skid when trying to halt his flat out running.

Obi-Wan tried to stop himself from falling, he really did, the problem with that plan however was the very large Jedi that was still slamming into his form as they both crashed to the floor in a bundle of limbs. He grunted the moment Qui-Gon had made contact and actually yelped as the elder Jedi Master inadvertently landed on his rather smaller form. They both lay there panting for breath, soaking wet and red faced after their _exercise._ The silence was broken by none other then Yoda himself.

"Interesting form of exercise you teach Qui-Gon."

They both heard the little troll's gimmer stick patter the floor as Yoda made his way towards their crumpled forms. Obi-Wan was mortified, the pain from the impact had momentarily distracted his mind from the upcoming trouble but now that Master Yoda was staring down at the unruly pair he felt a blush creep up his cheeks and heart rate rise again. From the sounds of it Obi-Wan could tell his Master was too shocked and trying extremely hard to cover up his feelings, they both knew it was futile Yoda could read them like open books, there was never hiding anything from him.

"Master Yoda." They both spluttered in unison whilst rising quickly to bow to the little green Master, Qui-Gon thankfully steadied his apprentice as Obi-Wan slipped on the puddle they had created and almost went crashing painfully down to the ground once again.

"Cause much disruption you both did." Yoda admonished the pair, pointing his stick at them disapprovingly.

"I apologise Master." Qui-Gon muttered sincerely, he certainly had not planned on getting caught red handed by Yoda.

"Hmmm… Racing you two were?" Yoda queried whilst wiggling his ears, Obi-Wan had noted previously this was sometimes a sign of the elder Jedi's amusement. One could never be sure with Yoda though…

"Yes Master." Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon miserably answered in unison, looking like initiates getting reprimanded by a creche master. Embarrassing didn't seem to cover it.

"I see… Hmmm… Penalty was there for losing?"

Obi-Wan's gaze flicked up at that, mental image of Qui-Gon scrubbing the temple halls by hand with a tooth brush mischievously playing through his mind. Master Yoda's ears perked up as he sensed the thought in question, Obi-Wan was not sure wether he was amused or miffed over the picture.

"Obi-Wan idea yours was… Very humiliating indeed." Yoda seemed to chuckle to himself over the projection, ignoring Qui-Gon's glare at his apprentice.

"Yes Master… It was an unsavoury thought I apologise." Obi-Wan sincerely apologised hoping they could get out of this situation with nothing more than a reprimand, he really wanted to change out of his wet clothes now.

"No, good idea it was… Training halls need cleaning they do… Carry this out you will Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan started slightly at the demand, if he didn't know any better he could have sworn he saw Master Yoda smirking for a split second but he wouldn't have done that. _Would he?_ His own punishment was going to be used against him, _blast it…_

"Yes Master." Obi-Wan disappointingly answered, trying desperately to keep the despair out of his tone but failing miserably.

Master Yoda seemed happy enough with the response as he started to hobble past the pair, heading onto wherever next, _probably to catch out more Master and Padawan's_ Obi-Wan imagined bitterly. _Why me?_ If it couldn't get any worse he heard Qui-Gon chuckle darkly, ecstatic with the turn of events. Obi-Wan glared up at his teacher whose eyes were glittering with mirth, barely being able to suppress his own joy over Obi-Wan's predicament. Qui-Gon grinned and proceeded to steer his Padawan to their quarters, content with this victory over the boy, both Jedi stopped in their tracks however as Yoda's voice drifted to them.

"Oh and Qui-Gon join the boy you will in punishment."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan spun on their heels abruptly as the new command was issued, Yoda hadn't got far down the corridor before he deemed fit to amend the punishment. Now it was Obi-Wan's turn to practise containing his emotions, it was not easy, he was elated and extremely overjoyed over his images coming true. Yoda gave Obi-Wan a knowing glance which had Obi-Wan look at his feet in an effort to contain his excitement, _best day ever…_ He felt Qui-Gon's heated gaze on the back of his neck as some of his feelings traversed over their bond, _tough_ the Jedi Master should not have felt so much glee a few moments previously.

"Master Yoda I have many duties to complete, I don't possibly have the time for that." Qui-Gon pleaded, attempting to squirm his way out of the demeaning task.

"Enough whining or whole temple will you clean." Yoda snorted before turning and continuing on his previous journey, disappearing round the corner before Qui-Gon could stutter a response.

Obi-Wan risked a glance upwards now that Yoda had left the corridor, he shouldn't have bothered. The raging emotions radiating from his Master were clear for all to see, he was positively furious, livid. Obi-Wan couldn't hold back the smirk any longer and actually stepped back a pace when Qui-Gon's rage found him, _if looks could kill…_ Qui-Gon's gaze narrowed as he picked up on his fervent actions, hand on his shoulder clenching to almost a death grip. Obi-Wan observed as his Master breathed in deeply in an attempt to quell the emotions, thankfully the death grip on his shoulder loosened slightly and Qui-Gon led the way back into their apartment.

"Do not say it Obi-Wan, I'm warning you."

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows and stared back at Qui-Gon, not flinching once under the penetrating glare he was receiving. He didn't say one word, he didn't have to. Obi-Wan wriggled his way from Qui-Gon's side before projecting a very vivid image of Qui-Gon cleaning the floors with a toothbrush over their bond, the same one he had been imagining for the duration of the race, it would delightedly now come true. It was just a shame Obi-Wan had to be there alongside his Master however it was better than nothing.

Qui-Gon growled as the image reached his mind, reaching out in vain to hit his Padawan across the head, he was too slow. Obi-Wan had predicted the response and hence had distanced himself from his vengeful Master, hopping away just before the lightening quick strike found his head. He couldn't help but grin manically as he evaded capture, taking refuge in his own quarters until Qui-Gon's wrath subsided somewhat.

"Insufferable brat…" He heard Qui-Gon mutter as his door swished closed, not the best result for the race but Obi-Wan would take it all the same.

* * *

"This is all your fault you know." Qui-Gon muttered as he scrubbed on a rather stubborn mark with a toothbrush, in all his years as a Jedi this was by far the most horrifying task he had had to complete. Give him bombings or torture any day over _this,_ this was worst than demeaning it was frankly insulting.

"My fault?!" Obi-Wan squeaked back from his position a few yards away, dipping his own brush into more water to continue with the gruelling chore.

"You pushed us into the river! If we hadn't been so wet I could have explained it…" Qui-Gon finished absently, dropping the brush and sitting back in thought over what he would be doing right at this moment if his apprentice hadn't dropped them in this mess. _Probably enjoying a lovely cup of tea…_ he thought longingly.

"You cheated! You said we weren't allowed to get anyone else involved _Master."_ Obi-Wan also let his brush drop into the dirty water, affronted that Qui-Gon was blaming this whole mess on him.

"Watch your tone Padawan." Qui-Gon growled whilst standing to tower over the boy.

"And you have no proof I did anything untoward…" Qui-Gon's eyes were glittering with mirth as the antagonisation made Obi-Wan's cheeks flare in anger.

"I don't need proof, you're an incorrigible maverick!" Obi-Wan screamed back also rising to stand, unfazed by the still towering from of his Master.

"Blasted scamp!"

Obi-Wan launched himself at Qui-Gon at about the same time the elder Jedi started to advance on his wayward apprentice, they both collided with a bang and went sailing towards the unforgiving ground. Both Master and apprentice landed with an almighty crash when their flailing bodies eventually hit the floor, the two Jedi rolled round everywhere limbs thrashing in all directions. Buckets went flying, soaking the just cleaned floor with spoiled water.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon grunted and yelped as they both fought to remain on top, rolling and rolling in any direction with the momentum. Hair was pulled, tunics torn as the two Jedi continued their desperate tussle both blissfully unaware of their audience.

Master Yoda shook his head sadly from his vantage point in the viewing room, he had come to check on their progress some time ago and was secretly enjoying watching Qui-Gon Jinn on his hands and knees completing manual labour. The peace had actually lasted longer than Master Yoda had anticipated, he was pleased when the two had completed their punishment in silence, contemplating on their misguided actions. Of course where these two were concerned it had all descended into madness…

Yoda hobbled out of the room as the two Jedi continued to grapple on the floor neither one of them being able to grasp the upper hand, soaking themselves and the halls as they went oblivious to his attention.

"Much to learn they both have… Much to learn indeed."

* * *

 **A/N - I hope you all enjoyed this little piece I couldn't help myself with Yoda getting in the way of the boy's plans, the thought of Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan both having to clean floors with toothbrushes was just too tempting to pass up! Even if only lasted a short while...**

 **As always with this collection I will update as soon as the next idea comes into my head, I have a few possibilities floating around my mind just not sure how to do them as of yet!**

 **Until next time...**


	8. Never Easy

**A/N - A slight change of tone for this instalment...**

* * *

 **Never Easy…**

Qui-Gon Jinn was known amongst friends and peers to be an exceedingly patient man, force he was the definition of patience. So when said Jedi was pacing across the apartment, force presence swirling with anxiousness, anyone would be able to see clearly that something was wrong, _very wrong indeed._

For the hundredth time in a matter of minutes the revered Jedi Master glanced at the chrono and for the hundredth time noted how late it was. Now, being late in the day was not the reason Qui-Gon was pacing up and down the living area debating on his next course of action, the reason was the fact it was so very late and Obi-Wan still had yet to make an appearance.

After 1 hour Qui-Gon had moved from calmly meditating to slightly fidgeting, thinking through all the boy had told him when they had parted ways earlier in the day. Playing over the conversation in his mind to make sure his apprentice had not warned him of other activities which would cause him to be late that evening, finding none Qui-Gon moved from restlessly fidgeting to attempting to communicate with his wayward Padawan through their bond. That had been half an hour ago.

Their connection was still their, albeit clouded and closed off on Obi-Wan's end. It was as if he was subconsciously closing himself off from the world, Qui-Gon certainly hadn't taught him such resilient shielding, Obi-Wan had a knack for surprising him even now. The lack of contact with his Padawan and inability to track down his location through the bond was the main catalyst for Qui-Gon's pacing.

Qui-Gon had of course contacted all of Obi-Wan's known associates, from Bant to Garen to the last teacher that his Padawan had for the day. Not one of them could shine any light to his Padawan's whereabouts, not one had seen him since the end of their last lesson. Qui-Gon was not easily disturbed, Obi-Wan's disappearance was worrying him however. It had not been long since Xanatos had broke into the temple in his quest to murder Master Yoda, since Obi-Wan had almost died at the hands of his rival Bruck Chun. He involuntarily shivered at the thought, feelings over the events being brought back to the forefront of his mind. Could Obi-Wan be in danger now? Qui-Gon shook off the thought as irrational, he would have felt if anything had happened to Obi-Wan, _wouldn't he?_

Mind made up Qui-Gon ceased his pacing and headed for the door, not before grabbing his cloak with a frivolous use of the force, for one second he thought he heard Obi-Wan's voice admonishing the laziness and smiled sadly. Before he got very far on his quest to appeal for assistance in the loss of Obi-Wan, he doubled over as strikingly strong emotions soared into his mind over their training bond. He had left the link wide open in an attempt to catch any clue to his Padawan's location, so was unprepared when the force of the feelings hit him. His Padawan was very distressed, _in pain_.

Qui-Gon delved deeper into the bond ignoring the misery and seeking for any scrap of information which would reveal the boy's location, _spires, stars, Coruscant's evening traffic._ His eyes sprang open and Qui-Gon set off at a brisk jog as he recognised Obi-Wan's location, he was on the roof.

* * *

Qui-Gon reached Obi-Wan's position in record time, increasing his speed as the pain traversed across their bond. He was prepared for intruders, for Obi-Wan to be in great danger, he was not prepared for the sight that greeted him. Obi-Wan was laid flat on his back a short distance away, _crying._

Qui-Gon felt angered that his Padawan had worried him so much when he was in no danger, felt annoyance at the boy's antics. All of these feelings were abolished moments later however to be replaced by understanding as he felt the turbulence of the force around his young apprentice, the swirling perilous emotions tainting the immediate area. It was in that moment that Qui-Gon understood exactly why Obi-Wan was out here, exactly why the young Jedi was so disturbed. _How could I have been so blind?_

He exited the window and leapt to the roof top where Obi-Wan was situated, slowly making his way towards the boy whilst projecting his presence. He didn't want Obi-Wan shocked whilst he was this high up and in this state. It only took a few moments for Obi-Wan to recognise he was no longer alone, stiffening slightly as the crunch of Qui-Gon's boots neared his location, unknowing of how much trouble he was in. Qui-Gon sighed, he had no intention of punishing his Padawan over this, he longed only to help.

"Obi-Wan."

"Master." The voice was hoarse from crying, even though he could tell Obi-Wan had been valiantly attempting to keep it steady.

Qui-Gon noted the tear tracks down his Padawan's flushed cheeks as he lowered himself to the gravely surface, laying back to fit side by side next to the boy. Obi-Wan subconsciously moved towards the comfort, emotions threatening to topple him over the edge into oblivion. Thankfully he managed to keep a hold on the tears, not wanting to embarrass himself further.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Qui-Gon started slightly as Obi-Wan broke the silence, he had been attempting to decipher how to start a conversation himself without blundering directly to the source of the problem, perhaps Obi-Wan had spared him that conundrum.

"What's that Padawan?"

He turned to look at Obi-Wan as he took a while to answer. He caught the faintest flicker of child-like wonder in the boy's eyes as he gazed up at the stars, before they were cruelly engulfed by pain once again.

"Life…"

Obi-Wan was silent after the confession, it would seem that was as much conversation the boy was going to contribute to. The answer confirmed Qui-Gon's theory over what was troubling his Padawan so greatly, now the problem was just how to get to that point without Obi-Wan shutting down.

"What are you doing out here at this time of night?" He decided to keep the tone light, conversational even, dancing around the tragic truth.

"I was just…"

Obi-Wan trailed off as shame overcame him, mistaking the question to be the beginning of a reprimand. He knew full well that he was expected home hours ago, and had probably misunderstood Qui-Gon's worry for anger over having to come and chase him down. Qui-Gon in turn put the dangerous untruths to bed immediately.

"Go on, I'm not angry Padawan. I'm worried…"

Obi-Wan looked guiltily at Qui-Gon eyes meeting for a split second before turning to look back up at the stars, sighing slightly as if he was struggling with how to even start.

"I wanted to see if anything had changed… with the rest of the world at least."

This conversation was long overdue, Qui-Gon knew now he had made a mistake in letting Obi-Wan deal with the burdens for this long, the poor boy didn't know how to deal with it. Qui-Gon knew enough was enough, it was time to get to the route of the problem no matter how much it would pain the both of them.

"This is about Bruck isn't it?"

Obi-Wan's sharp intake of breath informed Qui-Gon he had hit the nail on the head. He observed silently as tears slowly slid down his Padawan's face, the memories of the awful moment flickering to life across their bond.

"You expected the galaxy to be different. Expected something to have changed with the loss of life."

He indicated the surroundings as he spoke, understanding completely why Obi-Wan was contemplating the grave proceedings out in the open, under the stars.

"Yes…" He glanced towards Qui-Gon with tear brimmed eyes, locking the gaze. "But nothing has changed…"

"That's not true Obi-Wan, you have changed."

Obi-Wan's shame bled into the air surrounding the air, puzzlingly it seemed to outweigh even his own pain. The level of guilt Obi-Wan was feeling was striking, Qui-Gon had no inkling his apprentice had been affected so greatly. _Lesson learned._

"I'm sorry Master, for not being the Jedi I should be. I shouldn't be weak like this, weeping like a child."

Qui-Gon's heart almost broke at the confession, this was down to him that Obi-Wan thought this way, his fault that the boy doubted himself so much. He shouldn't have left his Padawan alone for so long to deal with this, he should have known better. In Qui-Gon's eyes a child was exactly the word he wished to describe Obi-Wan, too young to deal with death, this was the life of a Jedi however age did not come into it. Qui-Gon regretted that Obi-Wan was no longer a child, regretted the sacrifice's he would have to watch the boy he had grown so close to endure. He choked down a flare of self-loathing and reached his hand towards Obi-Wan's chin, gripping it gently to force his Padawan to look at him.

"Don't ever mistake compassion for weakness Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan's bright tearful eyes met his, brows furrowed in confusion over his Master's words, force still tainted heavily with shame and guilt over his seeming unbecoming emotions.

"Your love for all life, it's what makes you Jedi. It's what makes you Obi-Wan."

He regrettably released his grip on Obi-Wan, resorting to take the boy's Padawan braid in his fingers, twirling the ends slightly. His fingers came to a stop on the latest indicator that had been woven, the taking of a sentient life.

"He was so scared Master." Obi-Wan choked, almost unable to stop the flood of tears threatening to overcome him once more.

Flashes of Bruck's petrified face swam in both of their minds as Obi-Wan remembered the fateful meeting, envisioned his rival's final moments in this world.

"Before he fell… I don't think I will ever forget the look in his eyes." Obi-Wan solemnly promised.

"You don't have to forget Padawan. You only have to accept it."

They were both silent as the implications sunk in, Obi-Wan already making good on Qui-Gon's words and releasing some of the emotions the memory invoked into the force. Some were easier than others to accept, guilt and shame still clinging to the boy above the rest. Qui-Gon knew that would be the case with Obi-Wan's selfless nature.

"Does it ever get any easier?"

The voice was so child-like that Qui-Gon no longer saw a Jedi laid next time, he saw in his place a youngling craving comfort. He wouldn't lie to the boy, he had to accept the hard truths as part of being a Jedi. As moments of Qui-Gon's own actions replayed in his mind, he knew the answer he would give Obi-Wan.

"Never…" The answer was almost a whisper, bordering on being too quiet for either party to hear, laced with such emotion it made even Obi-Wan shiver involuntarily.

"Good. I don't ever want this to feel easy." Obi-Wan replied determinedly, sniffling coming to an end as he released more and more emotions into the force.

Qui-Gon witnessed as Obi-Wan battled with his raging emotions and memories, emerging victorious from the majority. The persistent wind whipped either man's hair and brought a chill to Qui-Gon's skin, Obi-Wan had been out here suffering for hours, the poor boy must be freezing. Of course he would have never given up in his quest just to escape the cold, it was not in his Padawan's nature.

"Are you ready to come back inside young one?"

"Just a few more moments Master."

Qui-Gon remained at Obi-Wan's side until the tears ran their course, until the overwhelming guilt plaguing the boy had been released. A part of Qui-Gon died inside as he was witness to the last moments of Obi-Wan's innocence, the innocence of child hood fleeing so rapidly before his eyes. He selfishly wished to turn back time to when his Padawan was still so young, everything would be different after this, and yet it would be the same. After this night he knew that his Padawan would be changed, going through something like that could _only_ result in change.

Obi-Wan did not simply just release the emotions over Bruck's death and his part in it, he _accepted_ them. By the time the duo had left the rooftop Obi-Wan had overcome his most fearsome enemy, _himself._

* * *

 **A/N - Hope you enjoyed that little snippet, I have quite a few ideas for further chapters but alas I am in the middle of exam revision so they will be written and posted A.S.A.P.**

 **Until next time...**


	9. The Injury

**A/N - A tad lighter than the last instalment! Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 **The Injury...**

The steady stream of Coruscant traffic held Qui-Gon Jinn's attention as he lazily observed individual transports and felt each and every one of the various life forms, all emanating vastly different emotions and living exceedingly contrasting lives and yet they were still connected by something that not one of them could sense, the force. Qui-Gon was brought away from his musings over the outside world and the living force in general as the purpose of his summoning to the med-bay became clear, the appearance of Obi-Wan.

He efficiently scanned his troublesome Padawan from top to bottom cataloguing the various minor ailments and most prominently the reason Obi-Wan was hobbling along on crutches, his leg appeared to have broken in two places. Reaching out through their training bond Qui-Gon sensed the continual discomfort and pain his Padawan was in, it seemed the boy had once again refused stronger painkillers. Even now, after spending over 10 years in the temple and earning more than his fair share of med-bay visits, the boy still had uneasy feelings over the healers and never liked to feel vulnerable and drugged.

Obi-Wan was followed closely by Senior healer Vokara Che who adorned a slight scowl on her usual serene features, gaze boring so rigorously into the boy's back that Qui-Gon was sure his young charge would feel it. From her slightly frazzled force signature Qui-Gon assumed that his Padawan had been a not so model patient, _as usual…_

The boy in question had his brows furrowed partly in concentration, partly in pain as he valiantly attempted to manoeuvre himself with the crutches whilst keeping balance concurrently. His brilliant blue eyes lifted to meet Qui-Gon's querying gaze the corner's of his lips quirking into a striking smile which resonated through to clear the clouds of misery away from his features. Qui-Gon could sense how pleased Obi-Wan was to see him, the new found opportunity of escape from this awful place.

The procession came to a halt as they reached Qui-Gon's position, healer Che's stern gaze averting from Obi-Wan to rest on the Jedi Master. He didn't flinch under the scrutiny. Qui-Gon chuckled inwardly over the situation, Obi-Wan had somehow rather spectacularly ended up injuring himself enough to warrant a visit to the med-bay. The med-bay in turn had seemingly had enough of the wayward Padawan, his usual impeccable manners and patience reduced to tatters in this place.

"Master Jinn, thank you for coming so promptly."

Qui-Gon restrained himself from smirking as he detected the enormous strain the healer was in from revealing her true feelings, it seemed Obi-Wan's skill in pushing the healer's to their limits had not diminished.

"It's no problem, what trouble has my apprentice been up to this time?" He shifted his dissecting gaze to land on Obi-Wan who promptly averted his own gaze to study something inconsequential on his boots, _very curious._

"Padawan Kenobi was brought in _reluctantly_ after a training mishap, we have treated the breaks in the leg so it should be nicely healed after a week. Of course he mustn't strain the injury or he will be back in here and we would all be worse off."

The dead-pan delivery had Qui-Gon struggling to retain his control on the laughter which was desperately battling to be released, Obi-Wan _had_ outdone himself clearly if the healer was this agitated after only having the boy for a few hours.

"I see. So he is able to return home with me?"

"Usually I would keep the patient here to ensure the bones started the healing process without aggravation, Padawan Kenobi is not a _usual_ case however." This time the healer glared directly at Obi-Wan, who in response turned an alarming shade of crimson.

Qui-Gon couldn't help the slight chuckle that escaped his lips, eyes glittering with mirth at the possible events Obi-Wan would have been involved in to earn the healer's wrath so swiftly. No wonder the boy had looked so excited to see Qui-Gon and escape from the consequences of his actions, _very well._ Qui-Gon knew mercy where it was needed that however didn't stop him from having a little fun first.

"Ah so I assume I would have to take over your duties of ensuring he doesn't aggravate the injury?"

"Indeed." The hopeful look in healer Che's eyes was comical, almost identical to Obi-Wan's who was now eagerly looking up at him, it seemed he was both of their last options.

"Hmm…"

The desperation in both of their faces was almost too much for Qui-Gon's guilt, his Padawan creased his brows as the silence was extended, no longer sure of his imminent escape. Qui-Gon couldn't keep the boy in suspense any longer it was far too evil, the hope he had placed on his Master rescuing him could not be misplaced.

"Very well you must be on your best behaviour though Padawan."

Qui-Gon cheerily observed as Obi-Wan's now unrestrained beaming smile lit up the force surrounding him, relief and gratitude roaming through their bond as Qui-Gon lived up to the boy's hopes of rescue. He shook his head slightly as he too let the grin tugging on his lips manifest, Obi-Wan had always been dramatic.

"Yes Master."

After bidding farewell to the quite frankly relieved healer Che, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon began their long journey back to the apartment strain already showing on Obi-Wan's face. Healer Che had explained that she ordered Obi-Wan into a hover chair who, after being mortified by the very idea turned it down and stated he could make his own way back. Qui-Gon knew of his Padawan's stubborn streak, it was something he had tried to stamp out over the years but no matter how hard he tried Obi-Wan remained absolute in some areas, the use of a hover chair being one of them.

So regrettably Qui-Gon let the boy have his way only to ensure an important lesson would be impacted on the journey back, the lesson that even Jedi have their limits and recognising those limits was an important step. In the mean time however Qui-Gon had to endure watching his Padawan in tremendous agony when his grip slipped, the misery of bones grinding when he stumbled up ramps, the awful strain on his already abused muscles as Qui-Gon kept his usual pace. Pity in the end won out and even though Qui-Gon did not move to aid his Padawan when he stumbled, he at least slowed his walking so his haggardly breathing apprentice had a chance of keeping up.

Not even halfway back to their apartment the pair had already slowed to a snail-like pace, they both continually brushed off concerned gazes from their fellow Jedi. As Obi-Wan stumbled for the umpteenth time and almost failed to correct his perilous fall Qui-Gon decided enough was enough, he steered his protesting and squeaking Padawan to a nearby bench and forcibly guided him down onto it.

"Master I don't need rest!" The boy indignantly whined, wheezing as he tried to catch his breath.

"Padawan if I hadn't have stopped you, you would have been sprawled all over the floor right now." Qui-Gon countered raising his brow before sitting to join Obi-Wan on the bench.

Obi-Wan in turn frowned over the reprimand, stubborn streak threatening to respond and tell Qui-Gon exactly what he thought of that theory. Thankfully in the end his respect for Qui-Gon outweighed any snippy remarks that may have tumbled out of his mouth, instead Obi-Wan settled for scowling at anything and everything that was in his line of sight.

Qui-Gon sighed at Obi-Wan's response it was not always up to him when important lessons would be imparted, it seems recognising limits was one his Padawan was in desperate need of however. There were times when Obi-Wan's resilience against injuries and stubbornness had carried them through several perilous missions, this was not a mission however. Obi-Wan would find it difficult to distinguish the difference, it was foolish to push oneself to their physical limits if it was not a desperate situation, _this was certainly not_.

"Obi-Wan even though you are Jedi, you are still human. Your body can only take so much before it shuts down."

Qui-Gon addressed the still scowling boy as he hoped the words would break though the haze, he fingered the Padawan braid that hung between them as he spoke giving it a slight tug to force his young charge to look at him. Qui-Gon was unsure if pride was the reason Obi-Wan was having trouble accepting the lesson, after scouring the boy's force presence this was clear that was not the issue. Strangely the main emotion Qui-Gon was identifying was _shame_.

"Padawan why are you pushing yourself like this?"

Obi-Wan once again averted his gaze to the floor scowl being wiped off of his young face only to be replaced by a deep shade of crimson, shameful thoughts racing around his mind as he attempted to discover why he was in fact doing this, it didn't take long.

"I don't want to let you down Master." He eventually meekly replied.

Qui-Gon breathed in deeply in an attempt to quash his own own rising guilty emotions, it would seem it was _his_ fault that Obi-Wan's mind was set this way. He didn't even have to search deeply through their bond to see the cause of his Padawan's insecurities, they didn't exactly have an easy start to an apprenticeship, Obi-Wan was petrified of being weak around him and letting his Master down.

"Obi-Wan, look at me."

Obi-Wan's anguished eyes averted to meet his, holding so many insecurities and conflictions behind the usual serene pattern. He took the boy's chin lightly in his grasp, intent on Obi-Wan witnessing the conviction behind his Master's next words.

"You will _never_ let me down Obi-Wan, you never could."

Obi-Wan's brows furrowed as he interpreted the words, calculated the hidden meanings and implications before the shame he felt was slowly released into the force to be replaced with gratitude. Qui-Gon revelled in the sight of his Padawan's growing grin, chiding himself for once again missing Obi-Wan's insecurities. Ever since Xanatos, Qui-Gon had trouble with praising, Obi-Wan was not Xanatos however it was time he realised that. This innocent _good_ boy was so entrenched in the light he practically emitted it.

"Recognising your limits is important Padawan, you must never be afraid to ask for assistance if you require it."

The lesson was imparted now it was up to Obi-Wan if it was learned, Qui-Gon waited patiently as his young apprentice thought through his Master's words and how he would apply them in the future he thought he caught the briefest flash of a smirk before it disappeared. Qui-Gon catalogued the strange appearance for later and proceeded to live in the present moment.

"I understand Master." When Obi-Wan eventually replied it was with a new conviction in his gaze, _lesson imparted and learned._

Qui-Gon beamed as he pulled Obi-Wan into a swift embrace, careful not to jostle the still painful broken leg. His Padawan of course attempted to extract himself from the embarrassing position as a few of his age-mates walked by, this caused Qui-Gon to only squeeze harder and ruffle the boy's head affectionately.

"Master!" Obi-Wan squeaked, embarrassment over their public display tainting his skin.

Qui-Gon chuckled before releasing the valiantly wriggling Padawan and laughed even harder as the boy attempted to flatten the tuft of spikes which Qui-Gon had caused, turning to scowl playfully at his Master over the unprecedented attack. Qui-Gon's infectious mood soon caught on so it wasn't long before Obi-Wan too joined in with the joyous chuckling. They proceeded to rest until Qui-Gon believed enough time had surpassed to allow Obi-Wan to recover.

"Are you ready to depart Padawan?"

Obi-Wan tested out his leg by stretching the limb out, well stretching as far as the cast would allow, and attempted to get to his feet to see the damage. Eventually after many near falls later Obi-Wan turned to Qui-Gon and asked the inevitable question, to Qui-Gon's surprise the boy wasn't as embarrassed as he would have guessed.

"Master I think I need a little help."

"Of course Padawan." Qui-Gon smiled before standing and grabbing the crutches from where they had unceremoniously fallen.

In a short manner of minutes later both Master and apprentice were on their feet with Obi-Wan standing on his own, wobble-free. They proceeded to head back to the comfort of their apartment once more, Obi-Wan asking for the pace to be slowed when it got too much for him. It took a few more breaks and aid from Qui-Gon but eventually the duo pulled themselves over the threshold of home, Obi-Wan collapsing in a sweaty heap on the sofa whilst Qui-Gon settled into getting the pair some tea.

Qui-Gon mused that the lesson imparted today had been an important one, there was a difference with being reckless and brave, a fine line yes but still a difference. He had no doubt that in dangerous situations Obi-Wan would never give into his own injuries and would almost certainly still refuse help before others were taken care of, Qui-Gon could live with this compromise it was his Padawan's nature after all. The important point was Obi-Wan didn't take risks with his own health or push through unnecessary pain when it was not needed, the Padawan seemed to have learned the difference well.

Qui-Gon placed the steaming refreshment in front of Obi-Wan before settling down to sit beside the boy, curious as to what conundrum was currently running through his Padawan's mind. Obi-Wan's mischievous gaze met his, causing Qui-Gon to mentally prepare for whatever the troublesome Padawan had up his sleeve next.

"Master."

"Yes Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon's tone remained neutral as he refused to let on what he suspected.

"I understand that I need to recognise my own limits." The slight smirk tugging at Obi-Wan's lips had Qui-Gon's anxiety level rise, of course he didn't let that small fact show.

"That's good Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon was determined not to fall into some sort of trap, his Padawan could be exceedingly cunning when he wanted to be.

"Well I now recognise that I simply can't complete my astrophysics' homework, it is beyond my abilities. I regret I will have to ask for your aid in the matter." Obi-Wan surprisingly managed to keep his features neutral, the smirk threatening to appear however translated well enough along their bond.

Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes and glared at the boy radiating his displeasure over the abuse of his advice, to his credit Obi-Wan didn't even flinch. The sheer Jedi resolve Obi-Wan was showing made Qui-Gon absurdly _proud_.

"That is not what I meant brat and you know it." He menacingly growled, unable to keep the pretence of displeasure up as soon as Obi-Wan's infectious mood manifested in him too.

Obi-Wan's eyes sparkled with mirth, eventually he could no longer hold in the chuckle he was holding so proceeded to cackle madly at his Master's supposedly stern composure. Qui-Gon followed shortly after also unable to keep his features serious in the face of such levels of levity.

Qui-Gon placed his arm around Obi-Wan and thanked the force once more for bringing this child into his life. After Xanatos, Qui-Gon didn't know if he was ever going to experience joy again, if he was ever going to enjoy _living_ again. Then Obi-Wan was thrust into his life and even though they had been through their fair share of problems, Qui-Gon would never change the time he had with Obi-Wan for _anything._

* * *

 **A/N - I am smack bang in the middle of exam season at the moment so even though I have many ideas, I am unable to find the time to write all of them!**

 **As revision breaks go however writing these little snippets certainly keeps me sane so potentially there may be another up shortly!**

 **Until next time...**


	10. Shadows of MelidaDaan

**A/N - So I am finally finished with exams and found the time to write again! Genre for this snippet is hurt/comfort then comedy. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Shadows of Melida/Daan**

"Qui, what is it this time?" Tahl queried her long suffering friend, sightless eyes still _seeing_ what others perhaps could not, noticing the immense pain her friend was in even with her lack of senses.

"The same as usual." He griped back, resigning to look away from her dissecting stare.

Tahl of course sensed the diversion from Qui-Gon, sight or no sight her oldest friend was as easy to read as an open book to her.

"Obi-Wan? Oh Qui you cannot still be angry at the boy." She admonished.

Qui-Gon's force presence clouded with rage as the memories of his Padawan's betrayal played in his mind, Tahl caught them all and recoiled swiftly from the turbulent emotions.

"He betrayed me! Betrayed you…"

Tahl shook her head in denial over the words, Qui-Gon was being melodramatic as usual and seemingly blowing the situation out of proportion. She knew for a fact that he had spent the better part of a month wasting his time brooding over the subject.

"He did no such thing and you know it, Obi-Wan doesn't have it in him to betray you. He made a mistake Qui." She implored for him to see reason, _see_ the lapse in judgement he was making himself.

"Almost at the cost of your life, I don't know if I can forgive that Tahl."

"Don't you dare expel that boy over my sake Qui-Gon Jinn." She admonished, voice rising in volume over the unjustness of the statement. "He was not the only one to make a mistake that day."

She felt rather than saw the hurt he felt other the statement, heard the sharp indrawn breath which served to mask his pained expression.

"You believe that I should have let you die?" He queried incredulously.

"Qui I will forever be grateful for what you did, I will. You still cannot blame Obi-Wan for his actions when he was following your teachings."

"I have never taught him to ignore compassion." Qui-Gon murmured resolutely.

"And you didn't, can't you see both of of your decisions were clouded by the same dangerous fault? Emotions."

Qui-Gon remained silent as he thought over his own decisions, dissecting them with a critical edge. In some sense he understood what Tahl was telling him, of course in others Qui-Gon was as stubborn as ever and continually refused for his view point to be swayed.

"You know I'm right Qui you should never have left him there alone on that planet, he was only doing what he thought was right as you were. He's always seen you live by one rule following the will of the force, his heart was in the right place."

She knew she was finally breaking through his stubborn blocks as the force thawed slightly around them, rage dispelling to be replaced by understanding over the similar actions of his Padawan. As an outsider Tahl could easily see the duo's main problem, they had both followed the same path and were now living the consequences of their choices, the main difference being that they had just happened to end up on opposite sides.

"Perhaps."

"I've known you long enough to recognise that as a concession." She smiled sweetly in recognition of the victory.

"It is not just I who think his decision was unwise." He replied in a desperate attempt to remove himself from the firing line, of course with Tahl the attempt failed miserably.

"The Council? When have you ever listened to anything they have ever said?" Her gentle laughter echoed throughout the kitchen at his last ditched attempts of spinning the conversation into his court.

"I am not a complete maverick all the time!" He snapped whilst closing the distance between the two, Tahl averted her unseeing gaze to point in his new direction.

"Are too."

"Am not."

 _Fark!_ This man was stubborn when he wanted to be… She could _feel_ his warm breath on her face as he leant into her general vicinity. Tahl decided to end the argument then and there, they both knew she was the one with the correct view point on the matter.

"You can argue all you like Qui, my point still stands."

Qui-Gon fell into a pensive silence as the truth started to make strikes through his stubborn defence, threatening to unroot all he had believed since that fateful day.

"My decision may have been affected by emotions, as his was." He finally admitted, bowing his head over the concession.

"May? We both know they were Qui." She replied lifting her hand up to caress his cheek gently, he leaned into the familiar touch and they revelled in the comfort for as long as possible.

"I don't know how to talk to him now, there's too much of a rift." He shamefully admitted, reluctantly pulling away from her consolatory action.

"You have the strongest bond I have ever seen in the Jedi order, trust your instincts and the both of you will get back on track."

She could feel his pleading radiate in the force surrounding the pair of them and caught onto the hint, he was asking for her aid in the matter, in his own way of course.

"I'll go speak to him first, you start making the dinner." She conceded to smile slightly before allowing him to help her up and steer her in the direction of Obi-Wan's quarters.

"Thank you Tahl."

The sincerity of the gratitude almost bowled her over, Qui-Gon had been wishing for a reconciliation with his Padawan for some time it seemed…

* * *

Obi-Wan was studying for one of his various assignments when a knock on the door interrupted his concentration, reaching out into the force he was surprised to find the presence of Master Tahl Uvain at his door, not Qui-Gon.

"Come in." He called out jumping to his feet incase the Jedi Master needed assistance with navigation, she glided into the small room gracefully closing the door behind her with a flick of her hand. Obi-Wan stared up into her kind face as she sensed his general direction and started to make her way towards him, even now after a month it was still shocking to see her sightless eyes staring back at him. It was however always a pleasure to see the Jedi Master, she brought a sense of calmness to their apartment and was certainly a good influence on Qui-Gon.

"Obi-Wan how are you?"

He blinked twice over the question, he had not been asked that query for some time so it took a few moments to formulate the correct response.

"I'm fine Master, are you okay?"

"Yes yes, enough about me." She replied before plopping herself down on the bed next to Obi-Wan and taking his hand in hers.

Her unseeing eyes stared straight at him, straight _through_ him. She saw more than any normal person could, sensing all of his deeply buried emotions after one glance, Master Uvain had always been perceptive.

"You're still angry at him." She pronounced.

Obi-Wan flushed as he caught onto _who_ she was talking about, he was mortified that his mind had been such an open book for her and strove to correct his thinking immediately.

"No Master I only have respect for…"

She interrupted him before he could get far, reaching out a hand to grasp his Padawan braid in a similar action.

"Hush now it's alright, he's been as stubborn as you have Padawan."

Obi-Wan let his gapingly open mouth snap shut as Tahl cut right to the truth of it all, as she always did.

"He resents me, blames me for almost losing you and quite rightly so." He mumbled unable to meet her sightless gaze and witness again the damage that had been done.

"He's just in pain Obi-Wan, struggling to accept what has happened. You both made bad choices that day fuelled and clouded by emotional attachments, it is high-time the both of you accept it and move on. What's done is done and belongs in the past."

Obi-Wan looked up with hopeful eyes, could they really go back to the way they were before? He longed to be close with Qui-Gon again, he had missed the Jedi Master every day when they parted ways on unkind terms.

"Do you think he will forgive me?" Obi-Wan squeaked, insecurities threatening to break the shallow dam on his emotions.

"I don't think it Padawan I _know_ it, and if he plays up don't worry he'll have me to answer too." She chuckled whilst gripping his arm affectionately.

Obi-Wan joined in on the levity laughing genuinely perhaps for the first time in months, certainly the first time since he had been back inside the temple. He held so much respect for the women that sat beside him, she was always striving to bring people together.

"Thank you Master." He wholeheartedly responded.

"Anytime Obi-Wan."

They both remained in content silence as the pottering sounds of crashing emanated from the kitchen, pans clashing as they impacted.

"Now we must move quickly if we are to avert an intergalactic crisis." She teased, unable to keep up the seriousness of her tone as the rampant sounds in the kitchen increased.

Obi-Wan furrowed his brows in confusion, what could the revered Jedi Master possibly be referring too?

"Master?"

"I'm afraid I have left your dear old Master in charge of dinner." She explained, mirth seeping into the air surrounding her.

Obi-Wan chuckled lightly as the image of Qui-Gon struggling over the complexities of food preparation formed in his mind, it was as Master Tahl had proclaimed a disaster.

"Of course we must do all in our power to prevent the disaster." He replied smirking whilst moving to help aid Tahl up when she indicated.

"That's my promising diplomat."

Obi-Wan beamed over the compliment as he and Tahl headed out into the communal area to assess the carnage, wishing that the situation could still be salvageable.

* * *

Qui-Gon glanced up fondly at the image of his Padawan guiding Tahl back over to one of the breakfast bar seats, stopping his own task of cutting vegetables. Obi-Wan risked a glance in his direction nervously once Tahl had been settled, Qui-Gon smiled at his apprentice who in turn managed a meek grin.

"We've come to avert a diplomatic incident." His Padawan explained, smirk now visibly tugging on his lips.

Qui-Gon's gaze narrowed at his life-long friend as she innocently feigned ignorance, this had her finger prints all over it.

"Well you must complete your duty of course." Qui-Gon indicated for Obi-Wan to join him in preparations.

His Padawan picked up his own knife and proceeded to aid in the preparation of ingredients, standing alongside his Master as he did so. For the first time in months Qui-Gon saw a genuine smile form on Obi-Wan's face as the trio chatted about trivial matters, Tahl cunningly diverting the attention to the pair of them. Qui-Gon glanced down at Obi-Wan who was expertly now cooking their meal, he revelled in the feeling of the ice thawing around their bond, perhaps things could go back to the way they were? He would very much enjoy that indeed. Tahl had been correct as she always was, Qui-Gon had also made mistakes it was high time they both buried the past where it belonged and moved on with their lives.

Qui-Gon also found himself feeling thankful and realised how out of order he had been, seeing Tahl and Obi-Wan laughing and joking now he knew himself to be incredibly lucky that they were both still here with him. He had taken this for granted far too long and vowed not to again.

Many hours later after a spectacular dinner had been prepared and consumed, all three Jedi were enthralled in a trying game of Sabacc. It was the 3rd hand they had played already and Qui-Gon had a healthy tally of 2 to both of their 0's.

The game was coming to an end once again and it seemed Qui-Gon would be increasing his lead, Obi-Wan's competitive nature meant of course he was not taking the news well.

"I think you're cheating." He declared boldly, scrutinising gaze falling upon his Master as if the elder Jedi would give anything away under the glare.

"Is that so?" Qui-Gon chuckled, eyes glittering with mirth.

Tahl only sighed and shook her head as the two geared up for a playful battle, force thawing further between the pair as familiar sparks of rebellion danced in the air.

"Yes!" His apprentice indignantly squeaked throwing down his cards in a huff. "Master Uvain you know he cheats!" He appealed to the silent party.

"Oh I'm staying out of this one Padawan, sorry you're on your own."

Qui-Gon smiled fondly at his friend with a knowing look it seems she was just as he always proclaimed, a miracle-worker.

"Your allies have left you alone to battle Padawan, what will you do now?" Qui-Gon teased.

"Change the game to my advantage." Obi-Wan grinned suddenly, holding out an arm to swipe away the board and standing ready to engage Qui-Gon.

"You call this an advantage?" Qui-Gon teased whilst poking at his Padawan's gangly limbs.

Obi-Wan responded in kind with a feral growl and launched himself at his Master's midriff, the momentum carried both Jedi to the floor in an undignified heap of sprawling limbs.

Furniture went tumbling and pillows flying in all directions as the both of them attempted to use the force to their advantage, they continued to roll around on the floor extracting themselves from each other's hold time and time again, always formulating new tactics afterwards.

The rich sound of Tahl's cascading laughter drowned out the grunts and whining from the wrestling Jedi on the floor, she could feel the remainder of ice blocking their bond falling away as the mock battle continued. To her delight the two Jedi soon joined in with the levity and their rich guffawing joined hers to construct a delightful melody. Obi-Wan's deeper laughter transformed into undignified squeaking as Qui-Gon changed his tactics and mercilessly started tickling his flailing Padawan over every inch of his body.

Tahl breathed in the levity of the atmosphere, the joy from the two Jedi and allowed a wide smile to transform her features. She had finally succeeded in her month long goal of knocking the pair's head's together and showing them how childish they were both being, life was far too short to hold such grudges. She continued to grin as all was well again in the galaxy now that the two most stubborn men she had ever met in her life were as they should be, the closest team the Jedi had ever seen.

* * *

 **A/N - I already have a good idea for what I will be doing next and it too will be based around Tahl.**

 **Until next time...**


	11. Look after him

**A/N - This chapter carries on a theme from the last, shamefully angsty I'm afraid**

* * *

 **Look after him…**

Obi-Wan's skin prickled as the chill of the evening air raced along muscles, causing hairs to stand on end and goosebumps to appear. The sheer iciness of the atmosphere did not motivate him to retreat inside, only pain and further sorrow waited for him there, _Qui-Gon was inside_. He moved his attention from the various space lanes in the distance to fall on another of the balcony's occupants, his Master's impressive collection of pathetic life forms.

Obi-Wan witnessed as one of the growing plant's swayed in the slight breeze, not showing any outward signs of discomfort over the fall in temperature this evening. He prodded one of the many veins growing from the soil and almost recoiled in shock as the _thing_ grasped his finger, resorting to chuckle instead the Jedi Padawan managed to extract himself from it's prying tendrils. It always amazed him how life could come in all shapes and sizes, Obi-Wan had never been a great follower of the living force however it had never meant _more_ to him in his life than now, in _death_.

His short lived joy over the antics of Qui-Gon's latest pathetic life form caused a sad smile to pull at his lips, it would seem he was doomed to resort to brooding over the awful topic on his mind, which was not going away anytime soon. An air of melancholy surrounded him as the memories of the past few days forced their way back to the forefront of Obi-Wan's mind, _her last moments, her funeral_ …

Obi-Wan gulped down the tears which were threatening to overwhelm him once more, not just tears for the loss of a great friend but for the loss of his Master. Qui-Gon Jinn was not dead in body, he was situated just inside their apartment, the thing that made him Qui-Gon however was dead, had died with her. Obi-Wan grieved for the loss of the two most important people in his life at his lonely vigil, he _grieved_ for the loss of Tahl.

She had been as bigger part of his life as his Master had, it seemed they were a package of sorts one did not come without the other. Obi-Wan had picked up on his Master's feelings for Tahl on more than one occasion, they were dangerous and expressly forbidden for Jedi, they had also been mutual. Of course neither of them ever acted on their perilous feelings they had always done their duty at the cost of everything else, never once indulging in their own desires for all these years. Obi-Wan admired the dedication the action cost and was grateful his Master had someone in his life to help him through Xanatos' betrayal. Time and time again Tahl had played the mother in their little family, acting as a referee in a way when he and Qui-Gon were locked in battle. She always brought both of them to their senses usually by banging their heads together, the memory brought a genuine smile to Obi-Wan's lips for the first time in days… He _missed_ smiling, _missed_ feeling joy, _missed_ Qui-Gon.

It was as if the Jedi Master was now just a shell of his former self, he spent all of his days pent up in his room in silence. On the rare occasions that the two were in the same vicinity as each other there was no discussion other than the bare necessities, Obi-Wan had naively believed that Qui-Gon was dealing with things in his own way and matters would get better. He couldn't have been more wrong, if anything the situation and his Master had only gotten worse. The smile was erased, drowned under the weight of grief as sorrow set in again, wistful feelings for Qui-Gon actually causing the beginnings of tears to form in his eyes. He _missed_ his Master.

 _'Go to him.'_

Obi-Wan almost jumped out of his skin as he registered a whisper, his hand flew to his saber hilt as he rose and spun to battle any intruders. Puzzled at the lack of company he failed to place where he had heard the voice, only that he _had_ heard it. Maybe it was his own subconscious admonishing him for being such a coward, he had to _try_ to get through to Qui-Gon. He had to.

Obi-Wan stepped through the balcony doors and back into the warmth of their apartment, of course it was only artificial warmth the entire room felt _cold._ He shivered before composing himself and strode towards Qui-Gon's door, hand already raised to knock, he stopped.

 _Was this the right thing to do?_ He could feel his Master's grief from here, feel the anger he held towards the world, recognised the dangerous thoughts that he himself had experienced. It seemed the both of them were grieving in the same way, attempting to get through it all on their own. As Obi-Wan stood frozen at his Master's door hand poised to interrupt the moment, he thought back to the last memory he had of Tahl, the reason he was still not outside brooding.

 _Obi-Wan wandered into the Med-bay as Qui-Gon stalked off towards one of the healers, obviously intent on getting an update on Tahl's condition. His eyes fell upon the sleeping women in the cot, she looked so small where she lay. His heart leapt into his throat as he recognised the signs in front of him, Tahl was dying._

 _"Please keep your brooding thoughts to yourself Obi-Wan."_

 _Obi-Wan jumped as she spoke unknowing to the fact she was awake and that she had heard his thoughts, his face flushed with embarrassment over the slip-up until her warm touch gripped his arm halting his attempts of slipping away. It was then he noticed the smile gracing her features, she was not annoyed strangely she was happy._

 _"Sorry Master." He mumbled, struggling to keep his voice from cracking._

 _"Come closer Obi-Wan, let me feel your face just once more."_

 _He obediently complied, looking into her sightless eyes as she lifted a hand to rest against his cheek. Obi-Wan leaned into the gentle touch and didn't flinch as she wiped away his now free-flowing tears._

 _"Are these for me? Oh Obi-Wan…"_

 _He suddenly found himself to be more embarrassed as she admonished the act, pulling him into an embrace whilst he strove to cease his snivelling. It always amazed him how strong Tahl was, here she was dying and he was the one crying like a baby._

 _"Enough of that thinking now young one it will get you nowhere." She smiled knowingly._

 _"Sorry Master." Obi-Wan managed a grin as her hand fell to his Padawan braid, it was funny she held the same expression on her face that Qui-Gon did each time he braided it._

 _"Obi-Wan will you do something for me."_

 _"Of course Master anything!" He quickly replied, intent on helping the revered Jedi Master in any way he could._

 _Tahl breathed in deeply as she struggled to keep a wrack of coughs at bay, looking back in Obi-Wan's direction again when the fit was over._

 _"Look after him."_

 _Obi-Wan didn't need further clarification to know who she meant, her smile had dropped to a pained expression over the thought, he was no fool Obi-Wan knew her death would hit his Master harder than anyone. He glanced over his shoulder to Qui-Gon's location, the Jedi Master was still talking with the healers and seemed to be getting very agitated, they were most likely breaking the bad news and he was refusing to accept it._

 _"I will Master." He solemnly promised._

 _"Good boy." She smiled before drifting back into an exhaustive sleep, the last few times Obi-Wan had visited her she had also ended the conversation that way. He remained by her side still gripping her hand as she slept, until Qui-Gon came to relieve him that was, he would strive to do as she asked Obi-Wan owed her that much._

The somber memory ended and Obi-Wan found his cheeks were wet, silently tears had fallen from his eyes. He viciously wiped them away before pressing on with his task, _for her_ he would do this, he would be there for Qui-Gon whether the Jedi Master welcomed it or not.

* * *

Qui-Gon's attention was disrupted by a knock to his door, he resurfaced from his pensive thoughts wiping away the few tears that had escaped his notice.

"Come." He called in a hoarse voice, it had evidently been a while since he had spoken.

Obi-Wan dragged himself into the room oddly the boy appeared to be shivering, if his Padawan couldn't even take care of his own health then how was Qui-Gon expected to teach him? The angry thought clouded Qui-Gon's mind for a few more moments before he quashed it, sighing and realising Obi-Wan had earned none of his wrath. His emotions were clouding his actions for the moment no matter how hard he had tried to overcome them.

"Well?" He all but snapped.

As his Padawan flinched over the tone Qui-Gon felt a pang of guilt, maybe that had been a little harsher than intended. The point still stood however if his Padawan had nothing worth while to report then he really shouldn't be interrupting his Master especially at a time like this.

Obi-Wan's gaze hit the floor under the scrutiny, evidently working up the courage to speak what was on his mind. When he did he barely managed to make eye contact and his voice was not laced with the usual confidence, it was barely more than a whisper.

"Master I was worried about you and well… when was the last time you ate anything?"

Qui-Gon glared at his apprentice rage threatening to boil over all together, how dare the boy interrupt his meditation and carry out such blatant disrespect for his Master. Qui-Gon knew exactly how to take care of himself, it did not matter when the last time was that he ate food, and his Padawan was questioning him no less! It was the time the boy was reminded of his position in this apprenticeship.

"That is none of your concern _Padawan._ You interrupted my meditation to question my eating habits? Who do you think you are?" He rose to his feet and strode to stand menacingly before the now quivering boy as his voice rose a few notches in volume.

Obi-Wan flinched as Qui-Gon reached his position, perhaps expecting a strike. He raised his pain stricken face and that was when Qui-Gon saw something that stopped his unchecked rage right in it's tracks, he saw himself. In the depths of his Padawan's eyes was a mirror image. Qui-Gon saw intense grief, immense rage over the fate of the world and a longing for comfort. The poor boy was shaking as he held the gaze, tears pouring freely from his eyes.

He flinched again as Qui-Gon moved closer the Jedi Master didn't strike the boy however, he gathered the shivering bundle in his arms and hugged him for all he was worth. The real dam of emotions broke as Obi-Wan sobbed his heart out into Qui-Gon's shoulder, the Jedi Master dropped to his knees as the Padawan's knees gave way. He had been so caught up in his own grief that he had been blind to Obi-Wan's struggles, the poor boy had been left to deal with not only his own sorrow alone but also having to endure Qui-Gon's from afar.

"I'm sorry Obi-Wan. I'm so sorry." He muttered soothingly as he patted his apprentice's still shaking shoulders.

As he knelt there cradling the broken hearted boy in his arms, Qui-Gon realised a horrible truth, he had nearly broken his promise to Tahl. Thinking about her again brought only more sorrow, he had not thought about his friend or accepted the loss since it had happened. This fact alone brought more realisation, he had not thought about Tahl as he could not do so without feeling intense grief. It was then Qui-Gon realised he could not go through the rest of his life without remembering his best friend, he just couldn't.

Qui-Gon longed to look back on the good times the two had over the years, wished to be able to relive memories without banishing them as too painful. If he couldn't remember his time together with Tahl then what was the point in everything? The epiphany continued to unfold as Qui-Gon realised he hadn't allowed himself to think about her once since she passed, even now thinking that made his heart ache but to not think about her was as good as forgetting her. Tahl deserved better than that.

Qui-Gon didn't want to live his life without Tahl in it, perhaps this was the way for her to live on. Tahl would live on in their memories, in his and Obi-Wan's. It would be honouring her by keeping those times alive inside of them, not allowing them to decay into nothingness.

The shaking form of Obi-Wan stilled as the sobs ran their course, grief dispelling itself from his young body. He pulled back slowly to look into his student's face, disgusted at his own selfishness and anger once more, this poor loyal boy hadn't deserved any of this.

"I miss her." Obi-Wan squeaked, sore red eyes staring pleadingly up into Qui-Gon's as if he knew how to take the pain away.

"I know young one…" His voice too cracked with emotion as the images of her body going up in flames found it's way to the forefront of his mind, he had buried so much no wonder he was so unbalanced.

"And you." Obi-Wan sniffled, gripping Qui-Gon's arms tighter as if afraid to lose the long overdue comfort.

Qui-Gon's heart swelled as he looked back on the last few days and realised just how much Obi-Wan had been left too, how poorly he had handled the whole situation. He had broken his promise to Tahl, it was time to make amends.

"Words cannot make up for the grief I have caused you Padawan, there is no excuse for it. Please forgive me." He needed Obi-Wan's forgiveness, he didn't know if he could go on if he lost this boy too. It was now that Qui-Gon saw he nearly could have, he saw why Tahl had given him her imparting instructions and he had still been blind to them.

"Of course I do Master." Obi-Wan risked a smile which caused a slight grin to pull at Qui-Gon's own lips. Obi-Wan leaned into the embrace once more and they both knelt there in remembrance of Tahl.

Qui-Gon allowed himself to remember his final memories of his best friend now that he had Obi-Wan here to support him, he allowed his own tears to flow freely as he accepted what was past, he could not change anything.

 _Qui-Gon held the straw to Tahl's mouth as she gratefully sipped water, her wracking coughing alleviating slightly as she drank. Qui-Gon's mouth was pulled into a hard line as he picked up on her discomfort, she had refused more pain killers claiming she wanted her last moments to be able to access the force, of course that meant the Jedi Master was in an awful lot of pain and Qui-Gon was not pleased._

 _"Tahl please let them help you." He pleaded, gripping her arm as another jolt of agony washed through her body._

 _"Qui they can't help me." She whispered faintly back, losing what little strength she had left._

 _"You're not dying Tahl, I won't allow it."_

 _"Accept it Qui, I have." She raised her hand to feel his face again, feeling the beginnings of tears forming around his eyes. Her arm fell back to her side as the strain became too much to bare, Qui-Gon gripped her hand tightly as another coughing fit wracked through her fragile body. When it was over she managed to whisper loud enough for him to hear._

 _"Qui promise me something…"_

 _"Anything." He solemnly replied leaning in to be closer to her._

 _"Look after him."_

 _Qui-Gon was confused for a moment before the realisation kicked in, she was talking about Obi-Wan. He would of course look after his Padawan but from her face Qui-Gon saw that this promise was important to her, so he took it seriously._

 _"Of course I will." He replied before kissing her forehead, she smiled contently and laid back satisfied with her last words._

 _As her heart stopped beating Qui-Gon explosively leapt to his feet and called every healer into the room, screaming at her to open her eyes just once more willing for her to just wake up…_

Qui-Gon surfaced from the memory as Obi-Wan shifted in his arms, having fallen into an wearied sleep. His Padawan was clearly exhausted. Qui-Gon gently picked the bundle of limbs up and laid him on his own bed, wrapping his apprentice in a few blankets in hopes to expel the chill that still clung to his skin. Qui-Gon fingered the Padawan's braid sprouting from behind Obi-Wan's ear as he too lay down, tiredness overcoming even his Jedi resolve.

They both had a lot of healing to achieve more grief to deal with, but now they would do it together as they should have done in the first place. Master and apprentice fell into an exhausted slumber as they allowed themselves to sleep for the first time in days, since Tahl passed into the force. Qui-Gon had one more conscious thought before he fully succumbed into the depths of sleep, it seemed even in death Tahl was looking over the both of them as she always had.

* * *

 **A/N - I have a few more ideas which need fleshing out, very different from this direction. As always they will be posted as soon as they are written.**

 **Until next time...**


	12. A Broken Lineage

**A/N - It's been a little while since I've written one of these but finally found some time around my writing my other story :) Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **A Broken Lineage**

Right step, pivot and lunge, leap tuck and roll landing, pounce upwards into defensive position ready for an incoming laser bolt.

Qui-Gon watched scrutinisingly as Obi-Wan performed each step of the difficult kata repeatedly, moving towards perfection each time and never allowing the training bot to get past his guard. Each time the Padawan progressed through the Kata there was a minute wobble on his left leg, a second too long in the opening between moves. It would only take one misjudged second in combat, just one moment of weakness for anything and everything to go wrong.

He noted the positive actions Obi-Wan took to correct his mistakes alongside the deficiencies, his Padawan never left any of his training until it was flawless, a perfectionist. Qui-Gon admired the trait greatly recognising it's importance for a Jedi's life, Obi-Wan would train from dawn until dusk until he was ready. It certainly made Qui-Gon's life easier, instead of feeling dejected over missing a beat Obi-Wan almost always knew exactly what he was doing wrong he only needed guidance to improve the mistake and accepted it graciously.

Qui-Gon thought back to his previous apprentice's training and realised how different the pair were, Xanatos was rather arrogant and flaunted his abilities whereas Obi-Wan was _humble._ He did not crave for other's recognition other than his own, and occasionally Qui-Gon's. Qui-Gon did not like to praise too much, that was his own fault rather than Obi-Wan's. He had always praised Xanatos and that had only ended up feeding the boy's ego, Qui-Gon often thought back on the painful memories and wondered if perhaps he hadn't fed that ego so much then the black-haired youth would have chosen a different path.

Qui-Gon knew he shouldn't question what could have been but it was a topic he had been unable to let go, another failing of his. He would not risk damaging Obi-Wan's future in the same way, he would do what was needed to ensure his Padawan remained on the right path and Qui-Gon would do his upmost to steer the boy away from Xanatos' pitfalls. He would not see this _good_ boy corrupted in anyway, it would break his heart.

Obi-Wan continued through the drill under the teaching and guidance of Master Drallig as Qui-Gon watched on from above, as of yet Obi-Wan was unaware of his Master's presence and Qui-Gon wanted it to remain that way. Only now when Obi-Wan was unaware of his presence could Qui-Gon see his Padawan's true performance, unburdened by the desire to make Qui-Gon proud. High above the training hall on an observatory balcony of sorts was the only place where teacher's could watch the progress of their students unimpeded.

Qui-Gon leaned forward as Obi-Wan moved onto an even more complex Kata, one which required incredible concentration and speed to avoid injury. He felt a flutter of anxiety threaten to drown him before he swept the unwanted emotion away, realising the danger's it could invoke if left to fester into feelings more akin to _paternal_ ones. His head was what was required here, not his heart.

Qui-Gon needn't have worried Obi-Wan performed the complex moves with such grace and fluidity that the Jedi Master was sure he was being allowed a glimpse of his Padawan's future, of the perfection and power which the boy would one day wield. He watched intently as Obi-Wan sailed through the set, saber thrumming in all it's glory as the Padawan expertly deflected bolts and destroyed bot's alike. The boy didn't miss a stride, not once.

"Impressive…"

Qui-Gon almost jumped out of his skin at the remark originating from behind him, it took his mind less than a second to recognise and place the voice as non-threatening, just enough time for him to not actually draw his saber hilt. Qui-Gon was not used to being _surprised_. Greeting his own Master at saber point would never do, although he highly doubted the possibility of having Dooku in such a position with his Master's speed and skills. Dooku truly was one of the greatest swordsmen the order had ever known, and clearly one of the best at _shielding._

"Master." His attempted cover up from the shock with a deep bow did not fool the regal man in the slightest, a raised brow indicated the man's amusement over the attempt.

Qui-Gon could now sense his Master in the force, only now he was looking at the man. Dooku had always been a master of deception to the point where only Qui-Gon could truly keep track of the man, spending a decade as his student meant Qui-Gon knew Dooku's imprint on the force like no other well perhaps not as well as Master Yoda.

He sat back in his original position as Dooku indicated for the pair to take a seat, understanding that Qui-Gon did not want his Padawan to know of his presence. Dooku's eyes glistened with something that set Qui-Gon on edge as the aristocratic man watched Obi-Wan's performance, his gaze was edged with a level of _desire._ Dooku had always been drawn towards promising Jedi, Qui-Gon did not like the way his old Master was staring at Obi-Wan however. Everything the man touched crumbled to ashes.

"It's been far too long." Dooku finally began as he noticeably struggled to avert his gaze from the performance down below.

Qui-Gon felt uncomfortable as the revered Jedi's gaze was now upon him, scrutinising every reaction just as he always had. His Master was the one person who could truly read anyone like a book, point out their biggest insecurities and flaws within seconds, always cutting straight for the heart.

"I apologise Master I have been _exceedingly_ busy." Qui-Gon averted his gaze just in time to see Obi-Wan perform an acrobatic move just ever so slightly out of synch, he absently noted to focus on that in their next training session.

"Hmm…"

Qui-Gon could feel his Master's dissecting stare on the nape of his neck as he continually refused to meet the man's eye-line. They both knew it was rather more than Qui-Gon's schedule that had kept him away. Dooku sighed before turning to look upon Obi-Wan again, tactfully changing the discussion before either of them were able to say something they would come to regret. Even as the thought ran through Qui-Gon's mind he remembered something from his own apprenticeship and the lesson it taught him, Dooku never regretted a thing.

"I heard you'd taken another Padawan, I couldn't quite believe it was true." Dooku's tone had changed become lighter even as he attempted to steer the conversation back towards his own agenda. "Yet here he is…"

Again with the stare towards Obi-Wan, it was quite like watching a cougar just before it pounced upon it's prey. Qui-Gon shivered as he remembered where he had seen the look before, when he had been an initiate himself. Back when Qui-Gon was asked to be Dooku's apprentice he was honoured of course, knowing how revered the Jedi Master was but he never managed to shake the feeling he was some sort of trophy put on show and he _never_ forgot that look.

"Why the disbelief, because of Xanatos?" Qui-Gon attempted to bring the conversation back in his direction and succeeded as Dooku whipped his gaze round at the loaded question.

"Ducrion was a tragedy." Dooku sighed, "it does not change the fact that he was trained _exceptionally_ well, it was a pity the boy acted out more than you ever did."

Qui-Gon balked at his Master's words, how dare he belittle Xanatos' betrayal as 'acting out'. His disagreement over the statement did not go unnoticed as Dooku shook his head in annoyance.

"Come now Qui-Gon, Ducrion was far better than most Master's. He didn't swallow the Council's orders as gospel and questioned the order of things, the way of the world."

"He drew his saber against me!" Qui-Gon hissed, struggling to keep his voice lowered.

Dooku tsked and waved his hand as if the action would erase one of the many black mark's on Xanatos' record.

"He simply made a mistake."

Qui-Gon couldn't quite believe he was hearing what he was, Xanatos had turned to the dark side and here was his Master defending the action. He thought long ago that Dooku could never shock him again, it seemed he was wrong.

"It was my mistake, thinking I could ever train him to be a Jedi." He focussed on calming his racing emotions as the memories brought up unneeded anger. "He was far too quick to anger and I was blind to it throughout."

"You were far too hard on him Padawan." Dooku shook his head in disappointment.

Qui-Gon inwardly cringed at the title but held his tongue, whatever Dooku was saying now the man had been his Master and he would always respect that. Hopefully the elder Jedi would leave he and Obi-Wan alone soon, Qui-Gon had already missed too much of his Padawan's lesson. Fate it seemed was not so kind.

"I wonder when you will bring your latest prodigy to dine with me, I would very much like to converse with someone with such promise."

The gleam was back in the elder man's gaze, a twinkle bringing his usual emotionless eyes to life. It was just as Qui-Gon had always thought his Master saw Obi-Wan as a _trophy._ The very thought of introducing Obi-Wan to his old Master made him sick to his stomach, made him shiver involuntarily. It was not just he who thought it a bad idea, the force was blaring in every kind of warning to confirm his bad feeling over the matter. Dooku would not take refusal well, especially not as he looked so interested in Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan will not be meeting you." Qui-Gon resolutely spoke whilst preparing himself for the swift fury which would inevitably follow.

Dooku's head turned slowly, deadly like a snake uncoiling to strike.

"I see." Dooku spoke coldly as his burning gaze bore into Qui-Gon's own, his Master was insulted.

Qui-Gon waited patiently for the explosion to reach it's full extent, for his Master to take matter's out of proportion and strike.

"This is because of Ducrion isn't it?" Dooku spat.

Qui-Gon only sighed, of course his Master would deduce the reasoning immediately, well part of the reasoning. He had always been preceptive with his student's.

"I didn't say that." Qui-Gon slipped back into diplomat mode with ease, earning a sneer all the same as Dooku recognised the evasion and cut through it as easily as a saber through air.

"You did not have to say it _Padawan._ You think that I somehow put notions into his mind, you have no right to blame me for your own failings."

Dooku never raised his voice once, he didn't have to. The words cut straight through all of Qui-Gon's defences and struck at the place they both knew would hurt, the heart. Dooku knew just how much pain Xanatos' fall had caused Qui-Gon, how much he doubted himself over it. Nothing was off limits in this dispute it seemed, nothing ever was with Dooku.

"I did fail him but that is not why I won't introduce you to Obi-Wan." Dooku tsked in disbelief as he saw straight through Qui-Gon's evasion yet again. "He is very young and I do not want anyone influencing his views as of yet."

Dooku stood violently forcing his seat to sail backwards, Qui-Gon could feel the rage boiling perilously inside of Dooku as the man struggled to contain his unsavoury thoughts. Qui-Gon winced as he felt one or two and once again was reassured that his decision had been a right one, there was no way he would expose his Padawan to someone who flirted so dangerously closely to darkness.

"You do not want _me_ influencing him." Dooku surmised coldly, Qui-Gon did not correct him.

"You cannot _coddle_ him like a youngling Qui-Gon, the boy needs to face the harsh realities some day." Dooku attempted to calm himself as he remembered his place, realised that there many around who could probably feel his un-Jedi like rage.

"When that day comes you will meet, not before." Qui-Gon too stood to meet his Master's height, they stared at one another both resolutely in their own beliefs.

Dooku sighed as he glanced at Obi-Wan wistfully, Qui-Gon would have felt some pity for this man if he did know him as well as he did. If he knew that Dooku was not only seeing his Padawan as an accumulation of skills, somebody to _parade_ around. Dooku had always cared what other's saw of his skill and his lineage, he was obsessed with it.

"I respectfully request you don't make contact with him without my authority." Qui-Gon pushed harder and braved the response, fully aware of the repercussions. His Master would not forget this act, he was not a forgiving man after all.

"That is your prerogative." Dooku admitted as he spun towards the exit, cloak billowing destructively in his wake.

Qui-Gon bowed deeply as the regal Jedi stopped just short of the door. "May the force be with you Master." He attempted to dowse some of the fire, repair a small part of the rift he had inadvertently formed knowing that if he faced the same choice again he would make the same decision.

Dooku remained silent as he recognised what Qui-Gon was attempting to do, the action or words had little effect on him however. Qui-Gon knew from experience that his Master's heart was cold, blocked off from his critical thinking. The man _never_ let pity or sentimentality get in the way of business, always chiding Qui-Gon for being as compassionate as he was. Dooku had repeatedly told him that the real world was not built that way, there was suffering and hatred and most importantly betrayal, Qui-Gon would never survive long with such an open-heart. It was a matter which had caused more than one bitter arguments between them, one of many.

"Until we meet again Padawan." He eventually replied cooly before raging out of the room like a silent storm, only those who could truly feel him in the force felt the wake he left. The man was furious.

Qui-Gon breathed in deeply as he could once again relax, he removed his iron-clench from the railing and realised his arms were trembling, his skin seemed paler than usual. He closed his eyes and focussed on the one comfort that was always there, the force, and strove to re-center himself. Encounters with Dooku always served to unbalance him. If he, a Jedi Master who had decades of experience with Dooku was unbalanced then how in the force was Obi-Wan supposed to cope? It was unfair to place such a burden on the boy at such a young age. He sometimes wondered if Xanatos' long discussions with Dooku and debates over the decay of the republic had something to do with his old apprentice making the choice he did, Qui-Gon would never blame his Master for his own faults however. He would not risk such a tragedy with Obi-Wan, not when he was so _pure._

His thoughts flew back to his Padawan as he realised the class had drawn to a close, he spotted Obi-Wan heading towards the shower room to clean up. Qui-Gon hadn't been able to see as much of his Padawan's training as he would have liked, he would not weep for what was lost however. Qui-Gon strode towards the exit with the intent of intercepting his Padawan after he had showered, he knew this to be Obi-Wan's final class of the day and could do with the company. To be alone with his thoughts now would only lead to brooding…

Eventually a freshly pruned Padawan appeared around the corner with a noticeable skip in his step, the sight served to bring Qui-Gon mostly out of his pensive state. Obi-Wan's joy was usually infectious. The boy noticed his Master immediately and Qui-Gon observed the crease lines appear on his forehead, his Padawan was clearly thinking through why he hadn't sensed his Master before now and why he was here.

"Master." The Padawan bowed in greeting still with the smile on his face.

"Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon responded whilst turning to leave indicating Obi-Wan to walk with him.

Qui-Gon could still feel his Master's terrible wake as he reached out into the force, the rage remained to taint what should be a pure image in the temple. He had been blindsided by the man completely and whilst Qui-Gon regretted causing more of a rift between them he knew that his actions had been right, Dooku was not a good influence on the younger generation.

"Were you watching the training?" Obi-Wan queried effectively breaking through Qui-Gon's musings.

"Bit and pieces." Qui-Gon answered truthfully.

They continued along the next corridor in thoughtful silence, neither initiating conversation for some time.

"Master are you alright? You seem rattled." Obi-Wan eventually broke the silence and looked straight into his mentor's eyes with the same compassion Qui-Gon had come to know, Obi-Wan was not only preceptive but he was _caring._

"I had an unexpected meeting." Qui-Gon chose his words carefully with the intent on vagueness, knowing full well that his Padawan would deduce exactly what had happened if given too much information.

"But you're okay?" Again with the anxiety and intention to help.

Qui-Gon stopped walking and stared down at his very young Padawan, the boy had his head cocked to the side slightly which brought a smile to the Jedi Master's face. Obi-Wan looked vaguely like a pup as he stood there in clothes too big for him, drowning in cloth. As he looked upon his Padawan he knew immediately he had made the right decision, Obi-Wan was too pure and had far too much potential to be corrupted by Dooku.

As much as Qui-Gon respected his old Master he had seen what many others had not, he had seen the darkness growing inside his Master on a daily basis. Worryingly others not only didn't seem to notice, they simply believed Dooku to have progressive views. Qui-Gon knew better he had seen his Master go _too_ far more than once, had seen what lay beneath the many layers of the man and it had terrified him. Dooku was able to control his inner fire for the most part, hence the fact that nobody knew what he was truly like. Qui-Gon dreaded the day, if it ever came, when that fire was unleashed and the darkness truly descended on the man, for that day would be the day Dooku would truly be lost.

As he stared down at his compassionate Padawan who was still patiently waiting for his answer, anxiety growing wth the silence, Qui-Gon knew there would never be a day when he would introduce his Padawan to his Master. As to do such a thing was as good as introducing Obi-Wan to the dark side itself.

"No Obi-Wan, but I will be." Obi-Wan's befuddlement only grew with the answer, compassion shining through above all as always.

Qui-Gon placed an arm around his student and smiled as they headed home, they would both be okay. Qui-Gon would see to it.

* * *

 **A/N - I have a follow up chapter of sorts planned I just need the time to write it!**

 **Until next time...**


	13. Dooku's Request

**A/N - A follow up of sorts to the last chapter, title pretty much explains it all, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Dooku's Request**

Obi-Wan glanced down at his data-pad and groaned inwardly at what he saw, he had performed terribly on _another_ astro-physics assignment which of course meant he would be surely getting another earful from Qui-Gon later. No matter how much work he put into the subject he always fell short of others, one of those others being Garen Muln who rather-annoyingly was busy literally jumping with joy over his stellar results.

"Master Piello says if I keep this up he will enrol me into advanced classes next semester." Garen grinned like a cheshire cat as he and his friends walked out and away from their last class.

"That's great Garen." Obi-Wan muttered dejectedly, not managing to allow his pleasure for his friend shine through over his own disappointing results.

"Did you not do so great again?" Garen whirled to ask his friend genuine compassion and pity shining through which only served to increase Obi-Wan's own embarrassment.

"See for yourself." Obi-Wan mumbled as he pushed the incriminating data pad into his friend's arms.

Bant reached over to look at the results also believing Obi-Wan to be melodramatic. He spied her grimace even though she attempted to hide it which only proved that he _wasn't_ being a drama queen about the affair. Garen whistled and raised his brows over the results, rendering him oddly speechless.

"What am I gonna do?" Obi-Wan exasperatedly asked his friends who looked as stumped as he, at least they weren't rubbing it in his face. They could always see when something meant so much to Obi-Wan and that he would be honestly offended by mocking.

"I could help you study if you want Obe's." Garen offered the data pad back and smiled slightly at his friend, wanting the gravitas mood to be lifted.

Obi-Wan sighed as he was handed back the proof of his failure, he did not like to burden others with his own problems but he was not so proud that he ignored the fact he needed help. Garen was a natural at this stuff after all.

"Thanks Garen, I would really appreciate that."

"Anytime Obi."

The two boy's grinned at one another as they felt part of the weight being lifted off of Obi-Wan's shoulders, they headed back off towards the residence area of the temple again.

Obi-Wan clasped his friend round the shoulders and thanked the force he was blessed with such people in his life, when it truly mattered he knew these people would always be there for him. Garen, Bant, Tahl, Siri, his Master…

Thinking back to Qui-Gon had Obi-Wan's anxiety rise a notch, he would still have to tell his Master of the results and sit through silent disappointment for some time. Qui-Gon would always say he wasn't disappointed of course but how could he not be? Obi-Wan sometimes felt he was trying _too_ hard to live up to his Master's name, that perhaps the aspirations were futile. Of course he would _try_ all the same even with the knowledge that there really wasn't such a thing as trying, only to do or do not.

"You worried about what your Master's gonna say?" Garen knew Obi-Wan better than most, they had literally grown up together so were beyond close. If Obi-Wan was honest his childhood friend was perhaps the only person in the entire galaxy who knew him completely, all of their secrets were shared and burdens shouldered. So of course Garen would see what was bothering his friend in a heartbeat.

"Yes… Mathematics is for droids…" Obi-Wan complained bitterly.

Garen chuckled at the common joke which only make Obi-Wan wish his Master would see the brighter side also, it was not as if Obi-Wan hadn't studied for the test's and assignments, he had. It just never seemed to click in his brain properly.

"You'll get it no time with Garen's help." Bant added helpfully.

Obi-Wan and Garen smiled at their mon calamari friend who had until now kept silent on the topic, Bant _was_ usually the quiet one out of the trio though. She would calmly stand back and watch as the boy's wrestled fiercely or got caught in some heated debate. Obi-Wan recognised why, she never wanted to take sides and they loved her for it.

Obi-Wan went to utter his thanks again to his friends for their help and their quest to raise his spirits, the words got caught in his throat however as he spotted the reason which had his friends so quiet all of a sudden. The trio had actually come to a stop as they recognised who had just joined their corridor even if it were from afar. The silver haired man locked eyes with Obi-Wan, looked right at him _through_ him even. The stare had Obi-Wan on edge immediately and sent shivers through his body, there was something in the man's gaze which was not _right_.

A second later the man scowled, pivoted and stormed off in the opposite direction leaving Obi-Wan and his friends truly speechless but mostly confused. Obi-Wan could feel the anger coiling around the man as he lost sight of him again, the wake he left was tremendous however Obi-Wan had never really seen somebody with such a force signature.

He could feel the burning gazes of his friend's bore into the nape of his neck as the trio remained silent and still, they had evidently noticed who the center of the newcomer's attention had been, Obi-Wan.

"What was all that about?" Garen whispered urgently as more Jedi filled the corridors again, forcing the trio to stumble forwards on their previous heading.

Obi-Wan thought through all of his previous encounters with Master's just to make sure he hadn't missed anything, he had not. Obi-Wan had never met the man before yet he had just received a rather cold and aggressive greeting. Obi-Wan couldn't understand it what had he done?

"I don't know Garen." Obi-Wan answered honestly, his voice shaking a little.

What could have made the Jedi Master so angry? Obi-Wan deduced he must have done something to upset the man whether he remembered it or not. Qui-Gon would certainly not be pleased…

"Was that Master Dooku?" Bant's timid voice broke through Obi-Wan's perilous musings.

It was then he realised they had reached the point in their journey where they would have to part ways, he turned to Garen to see if he had recognised the man also. The both of them had seen images of various Jedi Master's in their out of hours research and Dooku had been one of them. Obi-Wan had never seen the revered Master in the flesh, only read about his famous missions and of course knew that the man was Qui-Gon's Master. Obi-Wan was part of the Jedi Master's lineage.

The thought sparked another, was that why the man scowled and turned away? He had recognised who had come after him and was not impressed, more than not impressed the Jedi had been visibly _angry_. Obi-Wan had always wondered why Qui-Gon had not introduced the pair of them, perhaps the reason was quite simply that his Master was _embarrassed_ of him. His recent test scores certainly backed up the theory. Obi-Wan would not blame Qui-Gon if that was the case he could in no way stand up to his Master's standards let alone Dooku's. It would just be nice to know.

Obi-Wan looked up to his friends again and noted their worried expressions, it was then he caught on to the fact that he still hadn't answered Bant and that he had been uncharacteristically quiet.

"Sorry Bant." He began quickly attempting to reassure his friends by grinning albeit meekly, "Yes I believe that was."

His friends didn't say anything further, they both knew neither of them could say anything to derail Obi-Wan's self-destructive thoughts now, not after what just happened. Whatever the explanation it was certainly not good.

Obi-Wan made the decision to brave heading home to Qui-Gon, he would ask the Jedi Master directly about Dooku and live with the answers even if it turned out to be his worst fears. Obi-Wan had never wanted to let his Master down but perhaps he had done so inadvertently. He bid goodbye to his friends, promising to come to them if he needed their company and started to head back to his and Qui-Gon's shared quarters.

No matter how hard Obi-Wan tried he could not pick up his miserable mood, even to greet his Master with. The more he thought about the encounter the worse he became, Obi-Wan realised he was _brooding_. No wonder Qui-Gon always admonished the act, it only led to the thoughts spinning round his head to double the effect of what had already happened.

Obi-Wan eventually reached their quarters and sighed heavily before walking in, he could feel his Master inside and identified the man to be in a pleasant mood. That pleasant mood would not last for long once Obi-Wan instigated this conversation, but he knew he had to do it, he had to know.

* * *

Qui-Gon felt Obi-Wan coming long before his Padawan made it to the front door, he could sense the boy's _brooding_ from miles away. He sighed as once again Obi-Wan had not heeded his advice over the matter, when left to his own thoughts his Padawan had usually blown any minor problem into something far bigger. It was up to Qui-Gon to then talk calmly and rationally to his Padawan until the boy realised how blown out of proportion his musings were, it was a full time job honestly. The stray thought brought a smile to Qui-Gon's face as he continued on with food preparation, he could feel Obi-Wan outside of the apartment now and it seemed the boy was on fine form.

True to form Obi-Wan dragged himself into the room slowly, meekly glancing up from the floor to meet Qui-Gon's greeting gaze. Qui-Gon stopped what he was doing immediately as he _really_ looked at his apprentice, this wasn't the usual bad test result he could feel it. This was something else entirely that had rattled Obi-Wan immensely, now it was Qui-Gon's turn to frown.

"Obi-Wan what is it?" His attempt to keep the anxiety out of his tone did not work in the slightest but Obi-Wan was far too occupied with the floor again to notice.

"I saw Master Dooku today." His Padawan muttered dejectedly.

Qui-Gon slammed the knife down upon the side rather too aggressively which caused his Padawan to flinch in response, he was livid. Qui-Gon had forbid his Master to talk to Obi-Wan and he had meant it, how dare the man go back on his word like that? Qui-Gon attempted to calm his rapidly building emotions as he realised Obi-Wan was feeling them, it was doing the pair of them more harm than good and Dooku had already done enough in the first place.

"Did he approach you?" Qui-Gon attempted to ask the question as calmly as he could, he noted his hands were clenching the sideboard so hard his knuckles had turned white.

Obi-Wan shook his head silently which had Qui-Gon release a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding, perhaps his Master hadn't gone back on his word entirely the fact still remained however that something must have rattled Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan lifted his gaze to stare directly into his Master's eyes as he asked a question which almost had Qui-Gon stumble in shock, had him so off his guard that perhaps he thought he had imagined the query all together.

"Are you embarrassed of me Master?"

Qui-Gon blinked twice in quick succession as the question truly left him utterly speechless, he would never have been able to guess what his Padawan had just asked, in his own mind it was _unthinkable_. He realised absently Obi-Wan was still waiting patiently on an answer, deadly serious still over his belief in the affirmative of the question. How could his Padawan think such a thing?

"No Obi-Wan never." Qui-Gon dropped all of his preparation tools and moved to his Padawan's side, noting the slight trembling in the boy's legs. "Why ever would you think such a thing Padawan?"

Again with the distant look, Obi-Wan gazed upon the floor again and sighed, most likely thinking back on the reason why he was asking such a question. Qui-Gon was truly worried that his word had not been enough to avert Obi-Wan's mind, he had obviously put some thought into the absurdity for the roots to be so deep-set in his mind. Qui-Gon mused that perhaps he hadn't praised his Padawan as much as he should have done, perhaps that plus whatever had Obi-Wan caught up on this had made the ill conceived notion add up in his own mind.

Eventually Obi-Wan answered although he kept his gaze to the floor and spoke with no emotion, all of the vibrant life and passion which would usually be there was just _gone._

"Master Dooku saw me, he looked straight at me and then he just turned and was gone. He was scowling Master, I could feel his disappointment from where I was standing." His head whipped up, almost angrily as he addressed Qui-Gon again. "Why have you never introduced us if not for embarrassment?"

Qui-Gon sighed miserably over the news, Obi-Wan would have mis-read Dooku's disappointment to be aimed at him. Clearly the man was angry and resentful over Qui-Gon's impeachment. Obi-Wan was shaking visibly now and even had the beginnings of tears forming in his eyes, Qui-Gon could see now why the roots had taken hold in his Padawan's mind, it all added up in some convoluted way.

He steered the Padawan towards the cushions and sat him down before he lost his battle with gravity, the boy was still valiantly fighting with the oncoming tears which had Qui-Gon nearly lose all of his battles over emotions also. He was so _blasted_ angry with his Master right now, Dooku as always did not _think_ of what his actions would do to others so Obi-Wan had born the brunt of it.

"You have it the wrong way round Padawan." Qui-Gon started when they were both seated. "I am not embarrassed of you, I am embarrassed of _him_."

Obi-Wan's eyes bulged and his mouth appeared to hit the floor as it hung open agape, it was not often Qui-Gon rendered the boy utterly speechless. It was a shame he couldn't make a joke about it really but matters were far too precarious and serious.

"But he was your Master?" Obi-Wan finally found his words only stuttering slightly, young mind utterly befuddled as to how Qui-Gon could utter such disrespect for his own Master.

"He is…" Qui-Gon struggled with a diplomatic word to use, realising that this man was still a revered Jedi Master and not wanting to stain the image too much. "… a _unique_ Jedi."

Obi-Wan was smart and perceptive for his age so the attempted aversion was noted and understood completely, in this case _unique_ was not a good thing. Obi-Wan frowned over the revelations as everything he had ever read about the famed Jedi Master was called into question, the problem with text and mission reports however were that they were biased to a point of view mostly written by Dooku himself. Qui-Gon knew the real Dooku, had been witness to it for years.

"I don't mean to dis-respect him Obi-Wan, he put a lot of work into training me." Qui-Gon thought back on his own Padawan years as he began to try and explain the unthinkable to Obi-Wan. "The truth is not many know him as I do, know what he is _capable_ of."

The way Qui-Gon used the word had Obi-Wan shiver, he had caught onto the meaning immediately and Qui-Gon wondered if perhaps he too had sensed something in their short interlude, had _seen_ a tiny slither of the darkness that lay within.

Qui-Gon watched silently as the cogs in Obi-Wan's brain turned, as his brilliant mind connected dots quicker than Qui-Gon ever had as a child, he would say it again this boy had a _very_ tactical mind.

"You asked him to stay away from me." It was neither a question or an opinion, Obi-Wan knew it to be fact before the words ever left his lips.

"I did. He requested a meeting between the two of you and I refused." He didn't let on to more of the tale, not wanting to burden Obi-Wan with the repercussions of it.

"That day when you met me after training…" Obi-Wan pondered as all of the facts connected, Qui-Gon marvelled at just how fast his Padawan's mind worked.

"He ambushed me when I was watching over your training." Qui-Gon confirmed. "Safe to say he was not _pleased_ when I refused him, that would be why he scowled earlier. He would have been remembering our last encounter and the fact I denied him access to you."

Obi-Wan pondered some more and Qui-Gon was elated when the tears that had been forming were wiped away, his Padawan had been proven wrong over his deepest worries.

"Why?"

Qui-gon was surprised at the loaded question, he had never thought Obi-Wan would question his judgment. As he stared at his Padawan who now could have passed off as a Jedi Master with the way he was composing himself Qui-Gon realised he would not reprimand Obi-Wan for questioning him, he _deserved_ to know.

"Master Dooku would not be beneficial to your training, in fact I would go as far to say he would hamper it at present. He has rather _extreme_ views on the political landscape and skirts rather too closely to the dark with his studies of the dark side."

Obi-Wan's eyes grew as wide as saucers when Qui-Gon mentioned the dark side, this was precisely why he didn't want his young Padawan mixing with someone like that at such a tender age. Obi-Wan was at the point in his life when everything was in front of him, he could truly be _anything_ so quite rightly Qui-Gon did not want a volatile persona like Dooku brought into the mix.

"Does the Council know?"

Qui-Gon felt shame creep up the back of his neck as he prepared to answer Obi-Wan truthfully, no-one truly knew Dooku as Qui-Gon did.

"Not everything…"

Obi-Wan looked away shocked at the revelation, quick mind realising a lot of the events must have happened when Qui-Gon was as young as he.

"Master Dooku is an exceedingly cold man, he does not trust over the fear of betrayal and because of it he is lonely. He condemns compassion and sentiment believing the emotions weak, trust me Obi-Wan he calls my compassion a failing of his teaching. No good would come out of you meeting him now."

Qui-Gon thought back to the worst memories with Dooku, he had witnessed his Master on the brink of falling when they had chased down a childhood friend of Dooku's who had betrayed him, Lorian Nod. Qui-Gon would never forget the fear in the man's eyes as he realised as Qui-Gon had that Dooku was going to kill him in cold blood. Qui-Gon had only just got through to his Master that day…

He would also never forget what his Master had told him before they parted ways as Master and apprentice, he had warned Qui-Gon fiercely over compassion and told him not to truly trust anyone over the fear of being burned. It had always made Qui-Gon pity the man more when he realised just how truly lonely he must feel, how isolated he had become.

"How could you stand it?" Obi-Wan asked quietly, child-like eyes wide and in disbelief over the tale.

"Oh, it wasn't all bad." Qui-Gon allowed himself to smile genuinely as he realised truly it hadn't _all_ been that way, he and Dooku had good memories also and Qui-Gon knew for a fact that he was the closest that Dooku had got to someone since the friend who had betrayed him.

When Qui-Gon looked back at Obi-Wan he saw now that his Padawan understood his decision to shield him from Dooku, it was for his future.

"Xanatos met with him didn't he?" Again with the quick and perceptive mind.

Qui-Gon nodded as he shut away the painful memories. "All the time Padawan."

They both sat there in silence, contemplating as the sun distantly set, casting eerie shadows around their cosy quarters. The pair almost got too lost in their own thoughts before Obi-Wan broke the pensive quiet.

"Thank you for explaining Master, I trust your judgement on this."

Qui-Gon smiled at his Padawan and marvelled at just how _old_ he looked in the new light, he was handling the situation far better than Qui-Gon had ever imagined. Perhaps he was being over-protective of his Padawan, reasonably the boy could handle Dooku after all. Qui-Gon was not willing to find out though, not when there was so much at stake.

"Do you think there will be a time when I am ready to meet him?" Obi-Wan queried seriously. Qui-Gon kept the automatic thought that followed quietly to himself, whether Obi-Wan was ever ready or not Qui-Gon did not think he ever could be.

Qui-Gon should not have been surprised by the request really. Obi-Wan was a curious fellow and Dooku was an intriguing man even with all of his faults.

"Perhaps when you have passed your trials and been knighted young one." Qui-Gon ruffled the Padawan's hair playfully which elicited a high-pitch giggle, he did not want to wish away Obi-Wan's youth in the slightest. As much as he wished for it, he and Obi-Wan would not remain the same age nor would they remain Master and Padawan forever, Qui-Gon dreaded the day where he would have to let his apprentice go, it would certainly be with a heavy heart.

Obi-Wan looked serious again as he contemplated the answer, formulating his own in the process.

"I would like that Master, with you there of course." Obi-Wan grinned again before more pressing matters had his attention again, a grumbling stomach.

Qui-Gon chuckled as his apprentice leapt towards the preparations that Qui-Gon had abandoned and picked up where his Master left off. He thought back to Obi-Wan's last thought as he watched his Padawan prepare their meal. Would it truly be a _good_ thing for Obi-Wan and Dooku to meet when they were both older?

He mused that with Obi-Wan's trials passed the young man's ability to handle himself against Dooku would not be in question, he wasn't completely sure if it was now, truly it was his own anxiety and worry which was stopping this at present. He tried to imagine the three of them sitting down just to talk and was pleasantly surprised with the feeling of it, strangely it felt like an odd sort of family gathering. There was the usual debate of course, Dooku strongly advocating his opinions over the republic and Senate however instead of just Qui-Gon advocating the Jedi and democracy his Padawan was there too.

Obi-Wan was just as fierce as Dooku was but for the opposite side, a formidable opponent. Obi-Wan was an expert in debates just as Dooku, he had his quick and tactical mind to thank for that. Qui-Gon imagined more meetings and witnessed a bond forming between the trio, not only that he actually imagined his old Master _laughing._ Miraculously Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were joyous too, enjoying a lively debate as equals and Qui-Gon realised that perhaps his Padawan was right. It would do him good to be part of different viewpoints in the future after all, Dooku was a pessimist entirely but Qui-Gon had to admit his Master had seen more of the galaxy than he and Obi-Wan combined. He had more reason to think and see things the way he did, more than once in their own apprenticeship Dooku's callousness had actually ended up saving them.

He told Obi-Wan and Tahl that there was more to the man that lay on the surface, their was a growing darkness which worried Qui-Gon to this day, his Master had so far managed to keep a lid on it but who knew when it would be unleashed? What he shamefully hadn't told them though was that there was an equal hidden side to his Master which nobody had ever seen, underneath everything there was _good_ there and Qui-Gon would go far as to say _love._ It was the true reason why he had been able to brave it all as a Padawan, that small hope that every now and again he would see what his Master could have been, what he had the potential to be and Qui-Gon would sit through the bad if it meant that he could help his Master be _happy_. He couldn't stand it to think that nobody ever saw what lay beneath, perhaps Obi-Wan could too and Dooku could be the better for it.

Perhaps it was more of a question of what was good for his old Master rather than what was good for them, Qui-Gon had always pitied Dooku for being so lonely. Maybe he didn't have to be.

As Qui-Gon thought over all of this he came to a rather shocking realisation, one he hadn't thought to even consider.

"I think I would like that too Padawan."

Obi-Wan started as he heard the unexpected response, he flashed a brilliant smile as the picture of the three of them conversing traversed their bond, as equals.

Qui-Gon watched as his Padawan continued on with the cooking and allowed a wide grin to spread across his face as he thought of the future, of how _good_ it would feel for the three of them to get to know one another when the dangers of youth had passed, when Obi-Wan and he could stand side by side as _brothers_ of the order.

For now however he would do as he always had, live in the present moment and simply enjoy Obi-Wan's Padawan years.

* * *

 **A/N - Not sure what the next tale will be but as always as soon as I have written it I will post it :)**

 **Until next time...**


	14. We all teach, we all learn

**A/N - This is sort of a continuation from the chapter 'Never easy' same themes, enjoy!**

* * *

 **We all teach we all learn**

An adolescent male walked briskly through the ancient halls he knew so well, his well-used brown cloak billowing in his purposeful wake. The young man's pace increased as he neared his intended location, approached the very reason why he was out of bed so very late into the night. A plea from a friend.

Obi-Wan moved swiftly past flowing streams and crashing fountains as he zeroed in on said friend's location, Siri's location. His breath caught in his throat as soon as he caught sight of her even whilst knowing that it should not. She sat hunched over one of the main beauty spots in the room, her blonde hair had been let loose for a change which showed just how _long_ it had grown since he had last laid eyes upon her, showed just how long they had been apart.

He slowed his pace as soon as he saw her wanting to at least have the chance to sense her mood, perhaps have some time to prepare his next move. It was obvious to him that Siri was not herself as she sat there crouched, her body language shrieked of dejectedness and the few emotions he could sense from behind her usual rock-solid shields were one's of immense grief. Something awful had happened.

Obi-Wan frowned over the feelings he had never once seen Siri this way and it worried him, she was always so _strong_ but now… He mentally shook his head free from that train of thought, that line of thinking would not help Siri in the slightest and that was what she so evidently needed right now. Help, or more specifically _his_ help. The only question that mattered then remained, What had happened to cause Siri this much pain? This much distress?

"Siri."

At hearing his voice she flinched, visibly reaching for her saber hilt only to lock eyes with his and recognise there was no threat present. Her hand fell away from her side to land heavily in her lap and Obi-Wan was once again puzzled by how disheartened she appeared as her head whipped away from his. When there was no response Obi-Wan moved forward to join her by the river, as he lowered himself down he caught a glimpse of tear tracks on her cheeks. Siri of course wiped at her face fiercely not willing to be caught in such a compromising position, she had always been so very defensive.

He took her visibly trembling hands in his own, gripping lightly to stop her from rubbing her own face raw. She was forced to look up into his eyes as he refused to let go, not wanting to lose the one chance of connection he saw. When their eyes locked again Obi-Wan almost recoiled, he saw _such_ agony in those eyes, untold misery and pain from an event so harrowing that the scars ran so deeply. He gulped as he caught a glimpse of how haunted she looked, how _dead_ she looked.

"What has happened?" He asked the inevitable question in a tone not much above a whisper, seeing her in such a state had clearly rattled his composure also.

She breathed in deeply and squeezed a hold of his hands more firmly as another wave of tears threatened to burst over the dam, her voice cracked as she told her chilling truth.

"I've killed someone Obi." She closed her eyes blinking back tears, struggling to finish her sentence. "A child…"

Siri didn't often leave Obi-Wan speechless but she had managed it again, out of all the things in the world he had not imagined those words leaving her lips, no wonder he could feel such immense guilt pouring from her very soul and he could now identify the boundless _shame_.

Of course this was not the whole story, Obi-Wan could tell from the way Siri was struggling that there was more, much more. He did the only thing that he felt he could do and held her against his chest as she cried her eyes out, as she unleashed just a tiny slither of the pent up agony held within.

"Your last mission?"

She nodded into his chest as the flow of tears seemed to slow her determination starting to shine through and so for the second time in their meeting, Siri pulled away and was busy viciously wiping away tears and attempting to recompose herself. She met his gaze again which caused tears to threaten even Obi-Wan, he couldn't stand what he saw in those eyes, they were so haunted.

"There was an uprising on the planet, so much violence from rebels and the world's security force's." Her voice grew steadier slightly as she automatically fell back into Jedi mode, reeling off the events almost mechanically.

"My Master and I tried to stop the fighting on both sides, it was getting innocents killed and the rebels were starting to cause more and more casualties in their bombings. We knew it had to stop. My Master ordered me to protect the world's senate in their capital building but it wasn't long before we had company. I dealt with the majority of the intruders and they were all arrested but one…"

Obi-Wan held onto her shaking arms as she struggled with the recent memory, she had done so well to recall what she had without breaking composure. As much as Siri would hate to admit it they were only human, they had feelings like any other beings and she should not feel shame over feeling something for live's that were lost.

"There was one boy who got past the defence's, got past me. I caught up to him just as he reached the Senate and their families, just before he had the chance to detonate his bomb. When he saw me he panicked… I tried to talk to him, tried to make him see that violence was not the way forwards but he… he didn't listen…"

Siri choked out the words as the tale became harder to stomach, Obi-Wan felt sick over hearing the words but mostly from feeling his friend's turmoil and knowing there was nothing he could do to help.

"You did what you had to Siri." He gently spoke with the knowledge that these words wouldn't really lessen her guilt, it was clear to him that she did not have a choice in the matter with so many lives at stake of course it was easy saying that as an outsider.

"He was a child!" Siri raged pushing away from Obi-Wan aggressively. "He was no older than us…"

Obi-Wan looked up at her sadly as he finally understood the reason for her agony, the reason for her loss of control, the _guilt._

He stood to join her, placing a placating grip on her arm. "I understand."

The fire was back in her gaze as she forcefully ripped her arm from his grip, swift rebuttal lashing from her tongue.

"How could you possibly understand?" Her tone was overly harsh, even for her.

Obi-Wan felt his anger rage before he brought the useless emotions under control, what he could not reign in however was the memories of his own past and the demons that came with it, of Bruck. Siri must have sensed his thoughts or at least a handful of them as she recoiled in horror at her own words before reaching out to her wounded friend.

"Oh Obi I'm so sorry, forgive me." She was looking up at him pleadingly and he could feel the desperation clinging to the words, he was all she had at the moment.

He knew there was no real malice behind her words she was simply in pain, he understood that feeling and did not blame her for her words no matter how harsh they had been. He could put his own feelings aside if it meant helping Siri.

"It's alright." He calmly assured her, returning the grip she held on him as she remained unconvinced. "Really."

She didn't seem entirely swayed but nodded anyway and felt huge relief that no permanent damage had been done, an air of melancholy threatened to drown the pair as they both fought to control the feelings brought on by their respective ghosts. Obi-Wan indicated they retreat to one of the seats beside the river, he could feel that this conversation was heading towards even more hazardous grounds.

"You still feel that over him, after all this time?"

Obi-Wan stared out ahead over to the waterfall where it all happened, all those years ago. He had managed to accept his role in Bruck's death and moved on enough to continue duties, that did not mean however that he had forgotten, he never would.

"I will until the day I die." Even as he spoke the words he knew them to be true, the horrifying realisation that he would have to live with countless other deaths in the future also.

Siri's eyes widened at the confession she had obviously not thought that Obi-Wan would still be so afflicted this many years on. Of course the line of thoughts bought her back to her own demons and the ramifications that meant for her.

"How did you know that it was… right?"

Obi-Wan thought back to his many healing sessions with Qui-Gon at the question, he too had the same worries over his actions. Who was to say what was right and wrong? Nobody truly knew the answer to that but the force.

"The force." He smiled at her as he remembered what Qui-Gon had once told him. "When you were stood before the boy facing the decision, what made up your mind?"

She grimaced as the memory replayed in her mind however he could tell she was thinking through the question seriously, he was sure she would come away with the same answer he had. There was no decision on their part.

"I didn't decide." She finally confirmed. "I felt from the force that he was a danger and needed to be stopped immediately, I followed the urgings."

He nodded at the words knowing that it had been the same with him and Bruck, the knowledge that it was the _right_ decision had helped him battle his feelings however of course the guilt remained for a long time. Without Qui-Gon's intervention he truly didn't know how he would have coped, or even where he would be now.

"It was still my hand that ended his life Obi-Wan."

"Yes, and that is what you'll have to accept." He willed her to see what he could, a strong determined loving person who could accomplish everything. "Siri if you can get through that then there will be no stopping you, you will be a great Jedi."

He was rewarded with a slight ghost of a smile before it was eradicated cruelly by her next train of thought, as hard as he was trying Siri was doomed to return to brooding and self-blame.

"If that was truly the will of the force then I should not feel so guilty, how can I expect to be a Jedi if I react this way whilst doing my duty?"

Obi-Wan sighed as Siri had missed the point, it was the way she was reacting which made her Jedi, she had compassion.

"Siri most others cannot do what you do, in the face of such a decision they would never be able to place their own feelings aside to do what was necessary. You demonstrated the true meaning of selflessness and were in fact the perfect Jedi as when the force commanded you listened, regardless to your own reservations and personal consequences. You saved everybody in that building with such a great personal cost to yourself without question, you must surely see how selfless that is?"

The tears running down her cheeks began to slow as his words worked their way through to her own mind, as they began to make sense and more importantly gave her some reason to move forward. She truly had not thought about it from this side just as Obi-Wan had once been blind, he was just glad that his words appeared to be easing some of her misery.

"I… I just wish it didn't hurt this much." She half laughed and Obi-Wan was sure if she hadn't she would have cried instead.

He too felt a smile pull at his lips as he heard her laugh again, even if it was for only a few seconds it still lifted the mood considerably.

"No you don't Siri, not really." All of her attention was on him. "Your compassion makes you strong, I admire you for it. Without love or the pain of loss would we really be living?"

It was something that came hand in hand, without emotions or attachments there was no pain of loss but that was an empty world which Obi-Wan had no interest living in, it wouldn't truly be living anyway. Siri of course understood what Obi-Wan was saying and pulled him into a long embrace, without feelings then there would be nothing between the two of them they would not have this special connection.

"It would be easier though." She finally pulled away from the embrace and joked.

"Easier but not better." Obi-Wan quipped back.

They were interrupted by the beeping of a com-link which turned out to be Siri's, her Master was calling her back. Obi-Wan was surprised to learn that the Jedi Master had allowed Siri her space for a few days, perhaps he felt things would right themselves the force did work in mysterious ways after all.

As Siri prepared herself to leave Obi-Wan felt that she still had a long way to come, a lot of healing to accomplish. He was very pleased to have been able to help his friend though and start the process of acceptance which she now understood and also more importantly it's necessity. It was rather strange how mirrored this meeting had seemed for Obi-Wan, it was now he standing on the opposite side of the experience and counselling. In the past of course it had been his own Master who had aided him.

"Thank you Ben." She hugged him quickly once more before turning to leave, whispering into his ear her appreciation.

"Anytime Siri."

Just before she reached the edge of exit to the room she turned and smiled, "How did you get so wise anyway?"

He grinned and chuckled at the question, how was he to answer when he did not know himself? He thought it appropriate to settle for a quote, the fact that it was a quote would almost certainly drive Siri crazy which of course was his prime directive in life outside of normal studies.

"Knowing yourself is the beginning of all wisdom."

The answer had the desired effect, well from a certain point of view. Siri threw her head back to laugh and muttered something along the lines of him being a dork before disappearing from sight.

Obi-Wan moved his attention away from her retreating force presence as he suddenly sensed another, somebody who was close by and who should have announced himself far earlier. Qui-Gon. The Jedi Master walked calmly into Obi-Wan's sightline.

"How long have you been standing there?" Obi-Wan managed to keep his rising irritation out of his tone.

"Long enough." The Jedi Master replied whilst giving Obi-Wan a knowing look.

His Master's shielding was often deadly and powerful, Obi-Wan hadn't sensed the Jedi's signature until the man wanted him to. Obi-Wan felt angered that his private moment with Siri had been watched, that he was being spied on. Of course he released the negative emotion in the next second realising Qui-Gon deserved none of his wrath there may be a very good reason for the man's presence.

It then occurred to Obi-Wan that being seen with Siri at this time of night was perhaps not a good idea, especially with their history. Perhaps that was why Qui-Gon was here?

"Master this isn't what it looks like…" His attempted explanation was cut off from his Master who held up a hand and shook his head.

"Obi-Wan you are in no trouble…" Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief at the words. "Siri needed a friend and you were here for her. I am proud Padawan."

Qui-Gon stepped slowly towards his fidgeting apprentice and allowed a smile to grace his features at feeling Obi-Wan's joy over the praise, to think a few seconds ago the young man was so sure of his guilt and impending punishment. Qui-Gon indicated that Obi-Wan join him at the water's edge so that the two could sit and admire the beauty which surrounded them, Qui-Gon had always loved this area above others.

"The counsel you gave her, it was wise." Qui-Gon continued.

Obi-Wan flushed with embarrassment again as the thought of his seemingly private conversation being overheard mortified him, he was humble as always with his next admission.

"I only told her what you have told me, I wouldn't have known what to say if you had not already done so Master."

Qui-Gon smiled at the words knowing that this was of course the way of teaching, he could at least be assured of his Padawan's teaching capabilities someday. The boy was quite clearly not only a good listener but he _understood_ the lessons.

"How do you think I learned Padawan? If it were not for somebody showing me the way?"

He let the words sink in which of course did not take long, Obi-Wan was a quick study and had a lightening fast mind.

"We all teach, we all learn."

They both stared out at the glistening lake in contentment, with anew understanding. Qui-Gon looked down at his Padawan and smiled warmly, his apprentice was becoming a great Jedi right before his eyes, a great man.

As his gaze slid to the water he stopped. There in the reflection was not the familiar image of his Padawan, Qui-Gon saw a much older Obi-Wan staring back at him. His breathing stilled as the mirage remained, the man he saw in the water was still undoubtedly Obi-Wan. There was the same hair albeit it had grown, the face was still that which belonged to his Padawan with the addition of some wrinkles setting in and a beard, which still did not accomplish in hiding his Padawan's dimples.

It was the eyes which had Qui-Gon truly troubled however, on first look they matched the same intelligent sparkle which he had just witnessed in Obi-Wan's young face, the same eagerness and intelligence shining through. The longer Qui-Gon stared at the reflection however the more he saw, those eyes he knew so well looked so _old,_ older than the body which indicated that harrowing experience's had aged the Jedi. The depths of those eyes held so many horrors, they looked so very _pained_ and _haunted,_ battle-scarred _._

Was this a glance into his Padawan's future?

Before he could truly get lost into thought the surface of the water was disturbed, Obi-Wan's feet splashed into the surface causing the entire mirage to shatter and the lake to ripple. When the surface calmed again back was the rightful reflection of his Padawan, young as he should be.

"Master are you alright?"

Qui-Gon started as he felt his Padawan's hand on his arm, the contact served to bring him fully back into the world. He rubbed calloused hands over his face wearily and realised just how exhausted he felt, perhaps that was why he was seeing things?

"Yes fine Obi-Wan, perhaps a little tired."

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement as they both acknowledged how late an hour it was, Qui-Gon made the first move to leave the beauty of the fountains behind giving into the fact that even Jedi had their limits.

"Hungry?" He asked of his recently rapidly-growing Padawan.

Obi-Wan offered a huge grin at the question and his stomach offered up an answer also.

"Always."

The duo laughed as they headed out and away from the peaceful setting, happy enough that they had both moved another step forward on their journey together.

* * *

 **A/N - A slightly brighter end than the start :D I have a few more ideas ready but my focus is on finishing the first book in my series first, which is nearly there!**

 **Until next time...**


	15. In the Present Moment

**A/N - It's been quite a while since I've updated this collection of stories, I've been focussing on my other work for a while and quite honestly didn't have any ideas for future chapters! Anyways here's a new one, enjoy!**

* * *

 **In the Present Moment**

At 19 years old Obi-Wan Kenobi always presumed that visions would not play a part of his life as they had done since he was old enough to dream, or at least the nightmares would have dwindled in numbers. How wrong and naive he had been. If anything the number of sleepless nights had increased even with his training and dedication to keep the dastardly things under control. More often than not he woke up drained, emotionally and physically after yet another disturbed night. Obi-Wan wanted nothing more than to just _let go_ but somehow with these latest bout of visions he could not.

Obi-Wan gasped awake and shot bolt upright in bed, hand flying for his saber hilt and heart rocketing as if he had been involved in a battle. A thick sheen of sweat stuck to his skin, his hair was plastered all over the place from the effect. He took a few deep steadying breaths as he strove to control his feelings and physical responses, yet again he could not decipher exactly what the vision had been about. He knew better than to grasp but after being plagued with the same dreams night after night he felt as if he were supposed to know what they were trying to show him. Every time he had looked deeper all of the images turned blurry leaving Obi-Wan confused, the emotions caused from the images were always the same though and consistently left him reeling with their strength. He had never felt such despair or desperation in his life as he did when these dreams plagued him.

 _"Obi-Wan?"_

The senior Padawan almost jumped out of his skin when he felt the familiar brush against his mind, Qui-Gon had evidently sensed his distress and was ensuring he was well enough to deal with the latest onslaught. Qui-Gon of course knew of Obi-Wan's affinity with the unifying force and had been always been by his side as vision after vision invaded his apprenticeship. Now that Obi-Wan was nearing the age of solo missions and the like Qui-Gon had attempted to leave his Padawan to his own devices, Obi-Wan knew how hard it was for his Master to stay away from his suffering, he felt it.

 _"I'm okay Master."_

The Jedi Master was clearly not convinced but honoured their agreement nonetheless and withdrew from their teaching bond. Obi-Wan sighed deeply in an effort to shake off any residing effects of the last visions, if he had any hope of getting some restful sleep tonight he would have to have a clear mind when he fell back into a slumber.

After the Padawan was certain that he had released everything brought on by the affair did he lay down once more and prepared himself for sleep. Each time he fell into a deep slumber he performed exercises with his mind, building blocks around the most sensitive memories and feelings in hopes that the visions would stay away from them. Each time the blocks made no difference whatsoever…

At first Obi-Wan slept soundly, his imagination recreating happy moments with Qui-Gon and friends. It was not before long however that dark storm clouds cracked on the horizon of his perfect dream, impending evil headed his way and there was nothing Obi-Wan could do to stop it.

Visions flashed all around the Padawan as he struggled to keep his balance under the weight of all the emotions, he felt his skin start to tingle as the shadowy figures danced about him. Every now and then he would hear a scream or outcry, more often than not he recognised the inhumane howl to be his own. Shivers crept up his spine as the images continued their dance around his prone form, glimpses would reveal themselves for a matter of moments before dissipating into nothingness.

To his right there was what appeared to be a war ground, explosions rocked the dream and dying screams filled the air. The vision morphed into another which was deadly silent, he caught sight of hundreds of faceless bodies, all dead. As soon as Obi-Wan focussed on one vision it would slip away from him leaving him with nothing but the resulting feelings, it was like trying to grasp water with his bare hands, impossible.

He caught something bright in his peripheral vision and spun just in time to see what appeared to be a planet made up of larva, he thought he spied lightsabers before yet again the image vanished into thin air. The resulting feelings from that particular segment left him feeling strangely empty, as if there was nothing left in the world anymore.

Countless explosions and blaster bolts echoed around his mind as vision after vision appeared and disappeared, he saw hundreds of wars, buildings smoking and burning including rather worryingly something that looked vaguely like the Jedi temple. It was too fuzzy and too brief to be sure.

Just when he thought he couldn't take anymore of the intrusions they all stopped, he spun around confused as only blackness greeted him. His skin tingled with apprehension and he felt his heart rate quicken, something was emerging out of the darkness.

He heard it before he saw anything, the clashing of sabers. Swirls of light crashed, broke apart, swung and crashed together in a burst of sparks. Of emerald and crimson sparks. Obi-Wan's heart thudded heavily in his chest as figures grew from the saber blades, he saw the wielder of the red blade first. His face was frustratingly blurry just like the rest of his visions but Obi-Wan caught sight of splashes of red and black painting the figure, he could sense the immense darkness radiating from the demon and one word sprung to mind when he looked at the beast. Sith.

Obi-Wan's attention turned to the other figure as the sabers crashed again and remained locked, this fighters face was clear as day. Obi-Wan felt his entire body shake as he saw just who wielded the emerald saber, Qui-Gon. Why out of everything he had seen did this vision remain? As soon as he focussed on the dreams they would slip right out of his grasp, not this time. What made this different?

The two opponents fought fiercely as Obi-Wan watched from the sidelines, every time he tried to walk forwards towards his Master the vision would simply move further away. As the fight wore on Obi-Wan stared into Qui-Gon's exhausted face and saw in the Jedi Master's eyes something he thought he would never see, defeat. Obi-Wan stumbled backwards at the shock of what he was seeing, where was he in this vision? Why was he not helping his Master?

He glanced around desperately for any sign of help but there was none, Qui-Gon and the darkness would finish this alone. Obi-Wan saw his Master's mistake and shouted out a warning which was only destined to fall on deaf ears, the faceless man's saber hilt crashed into Qui-Gon's face leaving the elder man wide open and defenceless.

"No!" Obi-Wan screamed in outrage as the crimson saber was thrust viciously through his Master's chest.

Obi-Wan ran forward to no avail, the figures were already disintegrating. He finally reached Qui-Gon's position just as the man crashed to the floor, the vision dissipating finally with the act. Obi-Wan felt hot tears spill down his cheeks as he heard the vision echo in his mind, heard his own haunted scream tear down everything around him.

Obi-Wan's eyes flew open as his mind finally registered that his actual body was being attacked, his mind working in overdrive immediately clicked into gear and the person shaking his frame was very swiftly grounded on the floor with Obi-Wan on top of them, hand already calling his saber in preparation for his attacker.

"Obi-Wan stop!"

The authoritative voice halted his next move in it's tracks, his saber crashed to the floor halfway to his hand as he stopped everything. Obi-Wan's hazy mind cleared and he looked down into the kind and worried eyes of his so called attacker, Qui-Gon.

In the next second Obi-Wan realised where he was and with the clarity came another stunning realisation, he had just attacked his Master. Overwhelmed he didn't quite know what to say other than quickly extract himself from Qui-Gon and release his hold on the elder Jedi's limbs. He stood awkwardly head bowed as Qui-Gon got back to his feet whilst never taking his eyes of his student, worry shining very clearly from his eyes.

"Master… I…" Obi-Wan stuttered not really knowing where to start.

He was interrupted by Qui-Gon, "Obi-Wan stop, there is no need. I shouldn't have shocked you like that with the state your mind was in." Qui-Gon indicated they sit on the bed as Obi-Wan's legs trembled again now that the adrenaline was wearing off.

The events of the vision slammed back into Obi-Wan's mind so rapidly that it honestly left him reeling and dizzy, not to mention sick. He swallowed back bile as the harrowing event replayed in his mind, he _never_ wanted to see such a tragedy again. Qui-Gon waited patiently for Obi-Wan to compose himself, the Padawan realised his emotions were shot to pieces not to mention any mental shielding he had in place.

"I had to wake you Padawan, I felt your pain from my own sleep." Qui-Gon informed him regrettably, it was clear the Jedi Master had been conflicted and stuck between two promises. His promise to Obi-Wan about letting the boy handle his own visions and his promise to protect him. On this occasion Obi-Wan decided he was glad Qui-Gon took the action he did, force knows where that vision would have led him next.

"It felt so real…" He wanted to elaborate he really did, but forming words had suddenly become quite a struggle and his mangled brain really wasn't helping in the slightest.

Qui-Gon sighed sadly before rising, "We need to talk about this Padawan, I'll make tea."

Obi-Wan was left alone in his room as he heard Qui-Gon potter around the kitchen, he knew his Master was right they needed to talk about the vision it didn't make Obi-Wan _want_ to though. Clearly he couldn't handle these by himself just yet, the stray thought caused a lump to form in his throat. Here he was pushing for solo missions and distancing himself from Qui-Gon, after what he had just witnessed Obi-Wan didn't want to let the Jedi Master out of his sight.

10 minutes later both Master and apprentice sat on their haunches in the living space, cups of warm tea all but drained by the carefully observing Master and thoroughly exhausted apprentice.

"What did you see?" Qui-Gon gently inquired, glad that he had given Obi-Wan a little time to compose himself. He had rarely seen his Padawan so shaken.

Obi-Wan sighed deeply, "Most were just flashes, glimpses of war and death. Every time I tried to focus on one it slipped away everything became hazy, the feelings were still there though."

At his Padawan's pause Qui-Gon indicated he should continue, thanking the force yet agin that he was not plagued by such nightmares. It took somebody strong to be able to deal with the emotions brought on by such horrifying visions.

"At the end though, there was one…" Obi-Wan's hand started to tremble and he fought to get the words out. "It was as clear as day, every action and every feeling. There was a duel and someone was murdered."

Qui-Gon knew just who the casualty was before Obi-Wan spoke the name aloud, his Padawan's level of reaction made all the more sense now.

Obi-Wan glanced up at his Master with tears in his eyes and rasped out the unrelenting truth "It was you…"

The Padawan sniffed back tears as his emotions threatened to topple him completely, they both knew Obi-Wan would have to release all of this before he could move forward. Qui-Gon restrained himself from taking the boy into his arms, sentiment had no place in this lesson and this would be a harsh lesson, for the both of them.

Qui-Gon kept his tone as void as he could manage and immediately felt the guilt as the coldness was recognised by Obi-Wan, if he were to truly help the Padawan this was the only way forward.

"What caused these visions Padawan?"

Obi-Wan sobered as he fell back on ancient teachings, they had all been told time and time again the origins of visions and how to truly be rid of them.

"Fear." Obi-Wan replied meekly, already knowing where this lesson was heading with the knowledge that he was not truly ready to learn this harsh teaching.

"Fear of what?" Qui-Gon prompted more kindly, his guilt already affecting his actions.

Obi-Wan bowed his head in shame as the answer hung between them, Qui-Gon could not let this crucial moment to teach a harsh lesson slip from his grips because of his own trepidation. He would be failing his Padawan if he allowed such a thing to happen.

"Obi-Wan."

The Padawan's head shot up defensively as Qui-Gon prodded again, his eyes were red and sore and shone with unspeakable agony. Qui-Gon's defence almost toppled at the sight but his resolution held strong with the knowledge that this was for Obi-Wan, this was the last thing holding the Padawan back from becoming as great as he was destined to be, better than his Master.

"Fear of loss, the fear of losing you…" Obi-Wan ground out painfully as tears spilled freely down his cheeks.

Qui-Gon's stomach clenched as the words were finally spoken aloud, the two had been dancing around the deadly truth for years, too many years. Qui-Gon had never learned to properly let go of attachments and that hindered him, he would not let the same happen to Obi-Wan he cared about the boy too much to waste his potential like that.

"To move on you must let go Obi-Wan, let go of everything you fear to lose. It is the only way…"

Qui-Gon could feel the resentment growing from his Padawan and it broke his heart, he knew what Obi-Wan was thinking. His Padawan knew that Qui-Gon had trouble with attachments, Obi-Wan felt it unfair there was one rule for the Padawan and one for the Master.

"What about you? You haven't let go." Obi-Wan bitterly spat, fighting against the path that he knew he must take.

Qui-Gon only smiled sadly taking Obi-Wan's lengthy Padawan braid in his hand and plaiting the tangled mess again fondly, "You are destined for greater things than myself Obi-Wan, learn from my mistakes."

Obi-Wan was understandably taken aback with the answer, he had never heard Qui-Gon admit his weakness with attachments out loud. No one had. Qui-Gon watched as the boy's brows furrowed, Obi-Wan was contemplating his choices and was finally seeing the truth that Qui-Gon did. There was truly only one way forward and to take it would be the hardest thing Obi-Wan had ever done, but it was necessary. Qui-Gon had not found another way round, he had simply stopped never having the willpower to take that final step forward. As the Jedi Master observed Obi-Wan's decision making process he knew just as he always had that Obi-Wan could and _would_ take that step that he could not. His Padawan was destined to.

"If… if you saw me die could you cope?" Obi-Wan's burning gaze bore into his own, the query had thrown Qui-Gon off guard if he was truthful.

He placed a comforting hand on his Padawan's shoulder and answered truthfully, giving the final push Obi-Wan needed in the process.

"No Padawan but you have to be better than me, you _will_ be better."

Obi-Wan's pained expression lessened as he accepted the truth of Qui-Gon's words, ignoring the unfairness. Qui-Gon had hoped this particular lesson would come later in Obi-Wan's apprenticeship but as always it was not him who chose such matters.

The pair remained in silence as Obi-Wan released all emotions, accepted what could not be and what must be in the force and made a huge step toward ridding himself of his plaguing visions. Qui-Gon watched on proudly as Obi-Wan achieved such a feat he could never accomplish, he stayed rooted by his Padawan's side until he was ready to move forward again.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes once he was finished and all of a sudden felt a great deal lighter, there was still much to be done but hopefully his visions would start to decrease. He realised also just how _tired_ he really was, consecutive nights without sleep would do that to you though.

"Go and get some rest Obi-Wan, we've got a busy schedule tomorrow." Qui-Gon smiled kindly.

Obi-Wan nodded an affirmative and dragged his weary body towards his room, just before he entered he turned and for the second time that night knocked Qui-Go for six.

"I understand I need to let go and I will but for now, please don't go anywhere Master." The pleading in his apprentice's gaze stabbed straight through to his heart.

"I'm not going anywhere for quite some time Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon replied sincerely which Obi-Wan only nodded to in response, not quite trusting the steadiness of his voice.

"Besides who else would be able to cope with you as an apprentice?" He added with eyes twinkling, the mood was far too morbid for his liking a touch of levity was in order.

Obi-Wan cracked into a smile and he chuckled lightly over the slight barb, Qui-Gon heard many comebacks flit through the Padawan's mind but none were spoken. Obi-Wan simply bid his Master goodnight and dragged his weary frame back into bed.

Qui-Gon remained on the meditation cushion for quite some time after Obi-Wan had left him and reflected on an eventful evening, he had seen parts of Obi-Wan's vision's when the boy had been releasing them earlier and one part had stuck with him. His own death.

As much as Qui-Gon tried he couldn't shake the eerie feeling associated with it, even though he knew full well that the dream was not real. Even though he knew he shouldn't Qui-Gon reached for the force to shed some light on the realty of this segment, he was not one to associate with the future usually but for some reason he was drawn to on this occasion. Qui-Gon opened his eyes in shock as the force rang true, the vision that Obi-Wan had seen was the future. Whenever and wherever that moment was Qui-Gon knew with clarity that he had just witnessed his own death, he glanced back at Obi-Wan's room and remembered the promise he had just made about not going anywhere soon. He had just had to hope that he could keep it.

Qui-Gon followed his apprentice's actions and released the memory into the force, swearing to never think on it's deadly implications again. From now on he would live always as he had, in the present moment.

* * *

 **A/N - Hope you enjoyed that, the next tale shouldn't be as long a wait I do have a rough idea it's just finding the time to write!**

 **Until next time...**


End file.
